


忘前尘

by maskmao



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-11 18:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 91,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maskmao/pseuds/maskmao
Summary: 以古耽的形式写雷神系列





	1. Chapter 1

锲子

萨卡汗国的高宗主畜养了一群斗奴，每月开局，上到王公贵族下到平民百姓都可以下注。角斗场就设在王宫的广场，每逢开局，四扇宫门全开，人潮涌进，好不热闹。  
今日高宗主携他新朋友一道观局。他们共乘一辇，到了观礼台，高宗主先踩着人凳下落，再回过身，伸手亲自扶着那人下轿。轿帘掀开，走下来的人围着白毬披肩，一张素白脸，眉目幽深，薄唇如切，鸦羽似的长发随意綰成垂落的一束，随着步伐轻轻摇摆。  
他倆在主位上坐定，马上有管事的呈上两封签，里头写着今天的斗奴名字。一位是高宗主手下第一员猛将破葛小小，此人身高七尺，重近吨，徒手搏斗，有力拔山兮的气势。另外一位却是新进的斗奴，从未出过场，只知名唤索尔，使的是擂鼓瓮金锤。  
“洛基，你属意哪个？”高宗主把两封签拿在在手里，不挑，先敬给他这位友人。  
洛基随意抽了一张，也不看，扔到脚前的案上，马上有下人拾起。  
“我一无所有，赢也是你的，输也是你的。”  
听了这话，高宗主邪邪一笑，也丢了签，空出手来抓住洛基冷冰冰的手，握在手里。  
礼官唱签，高宗主押的是破葛小小，洛基选中的则是索尔。  
一时间场内哄哄，只听一声锣响，左侧的角门开了，破葛小小大步踏出，脚步落下地面仿佛隐隐震动，人群发出惊叹欢呼之声，他得意地高举双手回应。这时，右侧角门也开了，一个人走出来，他一头俐落短发，赤着上身，外袍掖在腰间，手握金锤，缓步走到台前。  
众人没见过他，都在窃窃打量，他站定，面朝主位，一动不动。  
“这人不及破葛一半强壮，今日你恐怕要输了。”高宗主别过头说道，却见洛基脸色苍白，嘴唇都没了血色。  
“你怎么了？”  
洛基没有回答，他看着索尔，索尔也看着他。

 

第一章

正是盛暑，披甲热得慌，欧阳朔被一群宫人簇拥着甚是烦躁。幸得他弟弟欧阳洛希来了，二皇子屏退了宫人，走到更衣镜前，亲自为他更衣。  
他平整了欧阳朔的胸甲，两人并肩站在镜子前，镜面狭窄，欧阳朔魁梧身形占据了大部分，只留洛希半身侧影。  
“你看到了什么？”洛希若有所思地问。  
欧阳朔对着镜子，笑容绽开：“嘉德王储。”  
洛希笑着点头，对着镜子里的欧阳朔一拱手：“参见太子殿下。”  
欧阳朔哈哈大笑，猿臂揽过洛希，两人对面站了：“你和我同上殿去。”  
洛希愣了一下，促狭笑道：“你紧张？”  
“我从不紧张。”  
洛希不以为然地挑挑眉，转身要走，却被欧阳朔拉回来。  
“一道去。”  
洛希抽回手，摇摇头：“我在殿上等你。”  
他转身离去，到了门口却又停下，回过身来，欧阳朔果然还站在原地，瞧着他发怔。  
洛希叹了一口气，说道：“金銮殿是你的，王座也是你的，王兄，你不紧张，该紧张的是那些迎接新君的人。”  
洛希走出门，他穿过皇宫曲折的长廊，在毫无遮蔽的广场上穿行，万里无云的天空，日头近白，照着他身影，一个移动的黑色小点。他满身是汗，终于到了主殿，他躬身从侧门走进去，如同一片阴影滑过，不着痕迹地落在臣位上，几乎没有人注意到他，大家都在屏息而待未来的储君，只有他的父皇欧阳森从帝位上垂目望向他，也只是一瞥。  
洛希擦擦汗，突然觉得空气一紧。他回过身，后知后觉地和一众大臣一道站起来，只见十九扇殿门齐齐开启，阳光像剑一般刺进深殿，宽阔的宫道上由远及近行来纵列的士兵，步伐铿锵，而在正中间领军的则是一身银甲的欧阳朔，红色的披风如一团逼近的火焰。  
洛希只觉得心脏砰砰直跳，他眼看着那片鲜红在大殿门口腾展开，发出裂帛之声，欧阳朔一脚踏入殿门，铠甲撞击出清亮的金石之音，洛希不自觉地握紧了拳头。欧阳朔昂首大步走来，两侧的臣工纷纷跪拜，像一座绵延倒塌的城墙，欧阳朔在这片山呼声中一路行到王座之前，单膝跪下。  
“儿臣欧阳朔参见父皇。”说完不等欧阳森示意，已急不可耐地抬起头，对着王座上的父亲骄傲一笑。  
“起来吧。”欧阳森满意地点点头。  
欧阳朔直起身，目光趁机掠过洛希，眨眨眼。  
弟弟，怎么样？  
洛希回以一个赞许的微笑，手心里满是湿涼的汗。

 

册封太子仪式后，洛希就病倒了，暑气一激，他竟起不了床。嘉德以武治国，男子体格健壮，善骑马征战，洛希却是异类，从小就瘦弱，他于武学上天赋乏乏，倒因自小体弱，久病成医，擅长歧黄之术。  
宫里开辟了一片药园，他亲自料理，有些宫人得了小病也会来讨些药，遇到他心情好，便开个方子药到病除，心情不好的时候则越治越重，吃死人也是有的。  
他这一旬不见，范皇后担忧，亲自来看他，正好撞到他在药园里忙，忍不住唠叨。  
“你身子不好，正是应该好好养着，还顶着太阳在园子里忙，什么时候能见好？”  
洛希洗了手，从园子里出来，陪母亲到亭子里休息。  
“我种的罗茛正出苗，不放心别人，须得亲自来。”  
范皇后呷口茶，见他薄薄一张脸，几无肉，露出的手腕细瘦，忧心摇头：“夏天一过，更没几两肉了。”  
洛希笑笑，拣了糖果扔嘴里慢慢嚼。  
“真羡慕皇兄。”  
范皇后哼道，“他也没什么好的，整天风风火火，没有一刻坐得住。”  
洛希舌头顶着糖果，寻着母亲的话神思悠游，想到两人小时候一起跟着太傅念书，欧阳朔跟只猴子一般坐不住。

“洛希，你就跟老师说，我肚子疼，去不了了。”  
“你不上课要去哪？”  
“我找宫里的侍卫带我出去玩儿，外头可热闹了。”  
洛希盯着他看了一会儿，说，“你一旬有几次闹肚子，发热了，当心老师去跟父皇告状。”  
欧阳朔一听告状也害怕了，苦恼地站在原地，眉头拧着，倒是真一副闹肚子的样子。  
洛希不理他，两人一前一后去上课，上到一半，洛希突然趴在桌子上。太傅见了，忙问小殿下，怎么了。  
洛希不吭声，只是哼哧哼哧，把头转向欧阳朔，欧阳朔马上丢了书，上去抱住他，“我弟弟身体不好，我送他回宫。”  
太傅要宣人，欧阳朔大叫：“不用，不用，我送他就行了……”  
两人离了书房刚过转角就靠在一起哈哈大笑，欧阳朔拍着洛希：“你装得可真像，吓死我了。”  
洛希抿嘴一乐，也大力拍回欧阳朔：“以后你去哪儿也要带上我，我帮你打掩护，不然我就去跟父皇告状。”  
“行行行，咱俩以后都一道。”

 

洛希都忘了那天出去玩了什么，只记得那是很开心很开心的一天。范皇后唤回他神志，说道，“马上就要秋猎，往年你兄弟俩都是一道去，今年你身体不好，你父亲特意许你在家休息。”  
洛希笑笑，“谢父皇体恤。”  
“朔儿却不高兴了，他总想和你一块儿，还想着兴许过几日你就好全了，赶着秋猎。”  
洛希垂下眼睛：“恐怕要拂皇兄好意，秋猎一别数月，及时，我去送送他。”

 

转眼出暑，天高云淡，年年这时皇家秋猎。出都城一路向西，过丰州，经烟城三郡，到南纥草原，来回三月，一路上看壮美河山，品百姓甘苦，欧阳朔觉得比在皇宫那个金笼子里有意思多了。只是今年洛希病着不能一块儿去，心里空空的。  
千骑御林军队列宫门外，欧阳朔左手是京城都护女将席蓉，右手是御林军指挥使石启瑞，还有一干皇家少年随外历练。石启瑞策马统队后，回到欧阳朔面前，翻身下马，拜道，“御林军集队已毕。”  
欧阳朔点点头，却没下命令，石启瑞抬头，见他坐在马上却拧过身看身后宫墙，宫门已经关闭，不知道他还在等什么。  
“殿下。”席蓉唤他。  
欧阳朔回过头，眉头束着，似乎强忍着一口叹息，点点头；“走吧。”  
石启瑞翻身上马，扬声高呼：“起！”  
千余军士高声应和，脚步齐齐开迈，沿着官道行去。  
队伍出城不久，路过一片红枫林，似落霞伏地，一辆轻简的马车停在路边。  
席蓉正要命人前去探查，欧阳朔却突然一鞭子抽在马背上，奔着那马车疾去。  
马到车前还未站定，欧阳朔已经扑上车，一把掀开车帘，只见洛希坐在车里，笑盈盈望着他。  
欧阳朔呼一声摊在车内，那口憋着的气总算吐出来了。  
“我还以为你不来了。”  
“我本来是不想来的，看到你们声势浩大地去秋猎，我去不了，难免难受，只是不见你一面，我更难受。”  
欧阳朔嘿嘿笑起来，他又坐近了一点，看着洛希单薄的肩膀，心里就酸酸的。  
“你怎么就不胖一点。”他伸手去捏那肩膀、被洛希毫不留情地拂开。他契而不舍地去环他，洛希拿手格挡，两人坐着像小孩子似的拆了几招，直到欧阳朔合身而上把洛希整个按进怀里。  
“你一股药味。”欧阳朔鼻子埋在洛希发顶，像大狗狗一样嗅嗅蹭蹭。  
洛希安静地在他怀里，欧阳朔觉得不对，松开他，只见他两腮边都是冰凉的眼泪，欧阳朔心里一惊，大手捧住他的脸。  
“你怎么哭了，弟弟？”  
洛希没有推开他，他乖乖地任他捧在手心，只是不回答，欧阳朔心里着不了底的慌，一遍遍问他。  
“洛希，怎么了，为什么哭.....”  
洛希最终伸手挣开了欧阳朔的大手掌固，却用细长的手指勾住他的手指，牵着，他看着欧阳朔，仔仔细细，认认真真，片刻，松开手，别过头擦干净眼泪。  
“你走吧，外面人还等着。”  
欧阳朔哪里敢走，坐着发呆，又想伸手碰触洛希，洛希却坚决地避开了。  
“走。”  
“你呢？”  
“我自然是回去。”  
“你...还哭吗？”  
洛希摇摇头。  
欧阳朔满心困惑烦乱：“你究竟哭什么？”  
洛希静了一下，突然说：“我舍不得你。”  
欧阳朔呆了一下，正欲说点什么，洛希却摆手阻止：“舍不得也要舍得。”  
他转向欧阳朔，除了眼角的一点红已经看不出刚才的失控：“你走不走、你不走，我走。”  
欧阳朔没动，洛希一扯帘子就要下车，欧阳朔马上抓住他，把他按回原位，自己越过他跳下马车，他一手撑着车帘，探身望着洛希，承诺：“立冬前我定回来。”  
洛希疲累似地靠在车壁上，半阖着眼，摆摆手，“走吧，太子殿下。”  
欧阳朔意犹未尽地放下车帘，翻身上马，他卷起缰绳慢骑着马，忍不住频频回头。他突然想起还没有和洛希说一句自己也很舍不得与他分开，忙掉转马头，可就在这时洛希的马车已经起行，车夫驾着着马车从他身边经过，帘子垂着看不到里面的人，欧阳朔只能望着车渐行渐远。

 

欧阳朔一行走了月余，到了音阴关。秋色渐浓，青山褪绿，五彩缤纷，衬着碧空如洗，宛如一幅锦绣。  
欧阳朔下令在此驻营，他自己脱了衣服带一群子弟跳进溪水中摸鱼嬉闹，好不快活。这时候席蓉最是无趣，她带着一队女官在林间徜徉，拣些闲花落叶。女官苏荷头一次参加秋猎，像野兔一样四处蹦哒，席蓉不免责备她：“山林中处处是危险，可要小心。”  
苏荷嘴上应着，一会儿就带着其他几个小一些的女孩走远了，只留下席蓉和女副官侗依丽，两人在树下休息。  
侗依丽见四下无人，便笑着问席蓉，“这次回去，太子殿下的婚事可是要定了。”  
席蓉转头瞧她，心里知道她想说什么。席蓉的父亲是平安侯，范皇后的哥哥，席蓉是范皇后的亲侄女，从小出入宫中，和欧阳朔青梅竹马，朝野里早就暗暗传她是未来的太子妃。  
“怎么，要我给你说媒？”席蓉故意说道。  
侗依丽唾道，“你接着装....我说侯爷提起过这事儿吗？”  
这话问到席蓉心事，她心里钦慕欧阳朔，但欧阳朔对她却似乎不存私情，她父亲看出来，旁敲侧击问了范皇后，皇后也不知是不是问了欧阳朔的意思，只是说这事儿不着急。  
“你看我们这位太子爷像是有心成家吗？”  
两人想起欧阳朔一脸傻乐的表情都有些无语。  
这时，苏荷几个女孩跑回来，面色都不太好。  
“怎么了？”席蓉问到。  
几个丫头七嘴八舌地说，原来她们在山谷里遇到一个采药的女孩，苏荷便上去和她搭话，哪知那女子爱答不理，苏荷几个都是出身世家，哪里受过气，便讥落起她来。  
那女子仍旧不卑不亢，说道：“天不早了，我劝几位早些回去，天黑了谷里不太平。”  
“你休要吓我们！”  
“你们可知道这里为什么叫音阴谷吗？此地曾是弥族聚落，弥族崇邪术，百年前被灭族后，仍旧阴魂不散，晚间常有阴兵借道，小心挡了人家的路。”

 

欧阳朔听了，哈哈一笑，不以为然：“正愁这趟送洛希什么，若真有妖魔鬼怪，我正好抓一只回去给他，也是天下独一份的礼物。”  
大家纷纷应和，席蓉便也不好说什么。

到了晚间，天气忽然转阴，山谷里风声如虎啸马鸣，欧阳朔亲自带着石启瑞四处巡查。渐渐风小了，四周安静地听不到一丝虫鸣，空气中有一股难言的紧催感，似乎有一只野兽匍匐在暗处，欧阳朔只觉得头皮发麻，他正欲排部队伍，突然只听一声裂空之音，营地里的马发起疯来，马高悬前蹄，蹬开围栏，四处奔逃。  
士兵们急着去追马，帐篷里的人纷纷跑出来，说时迟那时快，只听嗖嗖破空声，成千上万的箭雨从天袭来，顷刻间整个营地尸横遍野。  
“保护殿下！”石启瑞拔剑出鞘，护在欧阳朔身前，却被一箭钉住了左肩，闷哼一声。欧阳朔一把抓住他拎到身后，手腕翻转，金锤转动如梭，行成强大气劲把箭雨都挡在身外半米处。  
“席蓉！”欧阳朔大喊。  
席蓉和侗依丽俯身在马背上向他倆冲来，欧阳朔在她掠过之际一把抓住马鞍，翻身上马，石启瑞也握住了侗依丽伸来的手，四人各乘两骑冲出包围圈。  
他们身后，上百黑衣人从山谷两侧顺着看不见的绳索分流而下，甫一落地就展臂砍杀，和御林军厮杀在一起。  
“你控马！”欧阳朔大喊，席蓉抓住缰绳，他拧身手臂一抖，锤子飞出去，挨个击倒前排一群黑衣人，画了一圈弧线，又飞回他手中。  
可是黑衣人太多了，前排倒下，后排遍又前赴后继追上来。  
“指挥使！”侗依丽急道。  
石启瑞明白她的意思，应声：“殿后，保护殿下。”  
侗依丽掉转马头，带着石启瑞向追兵反冲回去，石启瑞抽刀护着侗依丽在马上左劈右砍。  
席蓉转头看去，见他二人和残余御林军陷入敌群，眼中迸出热泪，脚下却一夹马腹，带着欧阳朔撤退。  
欧阳朔却要回去救人，席蓉泣道：“殿下若想兄弟姐妹们白死，且去吧。”  
欧阳朔一怔，马已带着两人越出山谷。山谷中的厮杀兵刃之声瞬间没有了，仿佛结界，只余空山好月，溪水潺潺。  
欧阳朔一撑马背，踩落在地，回身就走，席蓉踉跄下马，拉住他，大声质问：“欧阳朔，究竟想做什么！”  
欧阳朔一脚踏进溪水中，像一头暴怒的雄狮，跋涉而上，要顺着原路返回。席蓉咬牙，拔剑横在颈间：“求殿下以性命为重。”  
欧阳朔回头看她，双目隐在垂乱的发丝中看不出情绪。突然一阵马蹄声响起，两人闻声望去，见一人一骑从山谷中来，月亮从云朵中探出，马上的人全身是血，正是石启瑞。  
及到近前，他翻身落马，踉跄一下半跪在地，一手拄着砍出缺口的刀，喘息不止。  
“殿下....”  
“侗依丽呢？”席蓉焦急问道。  
石启瑞抬头，哽咽着摇摇头。席蓉痛哭出声，欧阳朔望着她，正欲上前安慰，就在这时石启瑞忽然暴起，手上的刀柄狠狠撞上欧阳朔的后脑勺，欧阳朔应身倒下，摔在溪流中。  
席蓉被这瞬间惊变惊呆，不及反应，石启瑞一步逼上，一刀刺中她左胸，席蓉捂住胸口，不可置信地看着他，石启瑞木然地又把刀往前送了送，直到女子倒在溪边。  
石启瑞完成任务，胸膛起伏，他俯身试试欧阳朔的鼻吸，接着从口袋里掏出一包药粉，捏开他口鼻喂下，做完这一切后方才离去。

 

宁历三十八年十一月二十  
御林军在邱县音阴谷被伏击  
全军覆没，太子失踪

 

欧阳森听闻噩耗，一病不起，宰辅海穆辅助二皇子欧阳洛希代理朝政。欧阳洛希派兵挖地三尺地寻找欧阳朔，但始终活不见人，死不见尸。

 

冬至，宫中一片萧索。洛希陪在范皇后身边，两人想着应景吃些饺子，俱都食不下咽。  
“你舅舅之前说起朔儿和席蓉的婚事，我想着朔儿没有定性，等到明年再和他提，哪知道.....”范皇后短短几个月老了许多。  
洛希叹气：“那日舅舅进宫来，儿臣怕你们见面更添忧思，就没让他见您，今日冬至，倒是应该把舅舅舅母叫上，也热闹些。”  
范皇后唉唉叹气。这时候有侍从进来附在洛希耳边低语了几句，范皇后见他神色，关切道：“皇儿可有事？”  
“几个大臣谈议商税之事。”  
“既如此，你且去忙，只是要注意身体，不可太操劳，我也去陪陪你父亲。”  
洛希应允拜别，他理理袍子，走出范皇后宫苑，一路行来，只见宫中冬日苍翠，天朗气清，心情甚是舒畅，嘴角微微扬起。  
等到了宫门，早有马车备好，一路出宫门转出内城，到了外城一座别院。  
天已黑透，有人为他一路掌灯，送到正厢房，他推门进去，石启瑞半靠在床上歇息，见了他，忙要行礼。  
洛希上前一步拦住：“石卿不必多礼，辛苦了。”  
石启瑞便重新靠回床头，他是洛希内线，那些刺客也不知他身份，更不知是他把营地位置，兵力布置透露，他的伤是实打实的。  
石启瑞把那日情况逐一细说了，洛希听得仔细。  
“臣只有一事不明，为何不直接杀了欧阳朔？”  
洛希向他望去，石启瑞见他目光里寒光一现，但很快便消失了，洛希淡淡道：“那药叫忘前尘，能毁人记忆，我和弥族人交易，他们要他，自会把他带去天涯海角，再不会回来。”  
石启瑞心想弥族和嘉德血海深仇，欧阳朔落在他们手里，还不知会被怎么折磨，倒不如当时自己一刀了结了他，这欧阳洛希真心狠毒。  
他面上只诺诺应了，洛希瞥他道：“你回来的事情，等安排好便公布于众，到时候在朝堂上怎么说，你可知道。”  
“微臣殿后保护太子殿下，却不了谷外也有追兵，等到时太子殿下已死，眼睁睁看他们将他沉尸体水中，悲愤交加，本应为太子殿下报仇，但念及必须回来奏明圣上，否则太子殿下死得不明不白。”  
洛希满意点点头：“石指挥使，太子之难你虽无力，朝堂上到底难辞其咎，以后就跟在我身边做个侍卫长吧。”  
“谢殿下恩典。”

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

转眼到了岁末，宫中也要装点过年，往年从二十八一直到元宵俱是热闹，今年范皇后无心过节，便一切从简。  
年三十一早，洛希特意装扮了一番，去跟欧阳森请早。他坐着辇，宫人抬着在高高的宫墙间行走，雨雪纷飞，他抱着手炉窝在皮袄中神思有些恍惚。宫中往日常听马蹄呼和声，隔着一堵一堵的高墙，像是捉迷藏似的让人辨不着方向，那是欧阳朔，他从不乘轿，从小到大就在马背上颠来颠去。按理说，宫城内不可喧哗，但人人知他是谁，就连欧阳森也只嘴上斥一句胡闹，眉梢眼角都是慈爱。如今宫中再也不会有人横冲直撞......一阵风卷雪，欧阳朔驾着马哒哒而来，他朗声大笑，手上折起马鞭，撩过洛希的轿帘。  
“弟弟！”  
洛希一怔，被风呛着连连咳嗽，四周只有宫人走动摩擦的悉悉索索声，雨雪无声，洛希只觉得今年特别冷。  
欧阳森自年前一病不起，大半时候躺在床上，宫纬层层，仿佛烟锁重楼，把他困在宫城深处，是嘉德王朝一颗衰朽的心脏，搏动缓慢。  
洛希往年都和欧阳朔一道来请安，那时候欧阳森身体好，范皇后也在，四人大年三十一早像寻常人家一般围炉而坐，吃点果子聊聊家常。老宫人和洛希见好，道福，洛希问道：“这几日忙着岁末节辰，不曾来看父皇，可好些了？”  
“昨儿醒的最久，问了朝堂上的事，太子殿下，皇后娘娘。”  
“这便好。”洛希嘴上笑说，心里冷冷地想只不曾问我这个小儿子。  
两边宫女引他进去，洛希走到龙榻前，掀衣跪下。  
“父皇，儿臣给您请安。”  
龙榻上垂着床帐看不清人，好一会儿才听欧阳森低沉的声音：“找着朔儿了吗？”  
“回禀父皇，各州郡都调派下去了，还未有消息。”  
龙榻上没有了声音，洛希等着他问问今年的祭祀，宫宴，年饷……  
“你去吧。”半晌，帷幕后传来一句。

 

洛希回来后，直奔药庐。他在一面墙高的药柜上左右上下各按了一遍，只见药格开合，药柜像是拼图般自动复原成一扇门，他推门进去，这是一间密室。宫中都说二皇子通晓医术，只有洛希自己知道他更擅长的是用毒，医毒相生，医人不过是顺手施为。  
他从柜子里取出一个锦盒，打开盒子，里面装着一只琉璃小瓶。洛希戴上蚕丝手套，打开瓶子，挑了一些无色粉末小心地装入他的猫眼绿尾戒中。做好这一切，他丢了手套，把戒指套进小拇指，翘起手指看，猫眼石在幽暗的室内灵光一闪，真如一只猫的灵眸，洛希眯起眼睛，嘴角牵起一丝淡薄的笑意。

晚上宫宴，范皇后陪了一杯酒遍先行离席，众人恭送。洛希搀着她走了一段，两人在河边站定，夜空中烟花朵朵，一群小仕女坐在远处廊桥上笑闹。  
“你看即使是天家的喜怒哀乐也不过是自个儿的，亲戚或余悲，他人亦已歌。”范皇后淡淡说。  
“我且去让她们散了。”  
“别。”范皇后拦住他，目光平和，“过年本就该热闹些，才有好兆头。”  
“母亲说的是。”  
范皇后为洛希拉拉衣襟：“你稍稍陪陪他们，早些散了，明天还要去祭天.....这半年你辛苦了，宫内宫外都是你在打理。”  
“这是儿臣分内事。”  
“若是朔儿在......”  
“母亲。”  
范皇后收住悲戚，又嘱咐了他几句，方才离去。  
洛希负手在原地站了一会儿，唤过身边跟随：“刚才那边嬉闹的是哪些人，查出来，遣出宫去。”

翌日，洛希代行储君之职领着百官御林军浩浩荡荡穿过宫城一路上了玉皇山。为了赶上时辰，天不亮就得出发，一路到祭坛正逢日出，云海中一轮嫩鸡子般的黄球，山腰时尚在云下，到了山顶已经破开云层洒下万丈光辉，一时间花草树木都似乎披着晨光苏醒过来。  
号角齐鸣，山呼天地，祭坛里嘭一声燃起火焰在山风中喧腾翻滚。洛希身披厚重的锦服，双手执吉书穿过百官，沿着山路缓缓而上。他心中恍惚回到那天金殿上，洞开的殿门外欧阳朔被阳光投射的巨大影子如凿山之斧劈开宫殿，城池，山河，岁月，当头落下，让他万劫不复。  
他终于走到祭坛前，礼官唱罢，他将红纸投入祭坛中，火焰迫不及待地吞没了它，如同一只贪婪的野兽。那火光辉映在洛希的双目中，像在他的双眼上镀了一层光，灼灼逼人。洛希转过身，张开双臂，高声喊道：“众卿平身。”  
他的声音被山风吹荡，回声阵阵，洛希仰头，只觉得天地之阔，唾手可得。

 

当日在御花园夜宴群臣，洛希居主位，着一身金绿长袍，长发束着翡翠金冠，风流富贵，仿佛换了一个人。他周围围了一群宫人仕女，他喝了酒，面上薄红，谈笑风生，兴致盎然。  
酒过三巡，就有人各种逢迎，夸他代行君令，成绩斐然，洛希眯着眼睛像只被撸顺毛的猫咪，得意地尾巴都要卷起来了。  
海穆看得厌憎，起身告辞。洛希见了，屏开众人，亲自送他。  
海穆跟随欧阳森几十年，欧阳朔和洛希都是他看着长大，欧阳朔和他投契，从小就海穆长海穆短，洛希则不敢，小时候就畏惧他不苟言笑，远远看着海穆陪小欧阳朔玩，像一只怕生的小狗。  
“海大人，这些日子多亏您从旁指点，改日我再另去府上拜会。”  
海穆看他一脸小人得志，也不想与他多说：“臣奉陛下之命辅助殿下理政，不敢当谢。”  
洛希见两人已远离群臣，这时候便大着胆子躬身道：“来日方长，海大人是嘉德肱骨，今后还需仰仗海大人。”  
海穆本已要走，听了这话又回过身来，他不吭声，一双鹰一样的眼睛直直盯着洛希，洛希被他看得莫名心虚。  
“等陛下还朝理政，太子殿下回来，殿下就不用担着这么重的担子了。”  
这话仿佛一记耳光打在洛希脸上，他脸色阴沉，一句欧阳朔不会回来，险说出口。  
他平息内心汹涌，蹙眉露出哀容：“这话我只敢和海大人说，出事半年，我恐怕皇兄凶多吉少，还需要海大人和众臣为嘉德早做打算。”  
海穆听他话到这份上，心想我这脸打得还不够吗？  
“有陛下在，轮不着我们做臣子的操心百年之计。”

 

洛希在海穆这里碰了钉子，彻底败坏了心情，他酒气上涌，眼底渐渐不明。他拉住心腹，让他把石启瑞即可带进宫中。他拂袖而去，一路奔向宫城深处。

欧阳森已经歇下，宫人禀告说二皇子欧阳洛希求见。  
“什么事，让他明天再来。”  
宫人讷讷道：“二殿下说是有了太子殿下的消息。”  
欧阳森瞬间睁大了眼睛。

石启瑞听说陛下久病缠身，如今见到却威严不逊于昨日。欧阳森屏退宫人，散发披袍坐于上首，却尽显王者威压，石启瑞忍不住瞟了一眼欧阳洛希。洛希心中也吃惊，他已半年不见父亲，如今欧阳朔的一个消息竟让他从床上爬起来，严阵以待，如临千军，真是父子情深。  
可惜，可惜。  
“父皇，石指挥使伤重滞留在山中，一经能走就日夜兼程赶回来，他当日正在皇兄身边—”  
欧阳森抬起手，示意洛希闭嘴。  
他伸手点点石启瑞，沉声说：“你说，朕的皇儿是死是活？”  
石启瑞双手抱拳抵在脑门俯身磕在地上，带着哭腔说道：“微臣罪该万死，没能护太子殿下安危，太子殿下奋勇杀敌，身先士卒，不幸...不幸薨殁。”  
听闻这话，欧阳森坐在椅子上，眼睛直直地看着石启瑞，不言不语。石启瑞被他看得发毛，瞥向一旁的洛希。  
洛希此时酒醒了大半，也不知自己这步走得是对是错，看着父亲表情，心里也是慌得不行。他上前一步，欧阳森忽地站起，他推开欲上前搀扶的洛希，往前走去，不到一步突然向前倾倒。  
“父皇！”洛希冲上去一把扶住他，是真的心惊肉跳。  
不料欧阳森反手抓住他扶在手臂上的手，像铁箍一般扼在掌心，老人浑浊的眼珠缓慢地转向洛希，直到把他锁在双目之中。  
“是你，是你害死他的。”  
洛希惊得三魂出窍，就连跪着的石启瑞都吓得脸色惨白，紧盯着两人。洛希急中生智，小指微微一弹，屏住呼吸，粉末轻轻飘散在空气中，欧阳森急促喘息，眼睛翻白，膝盖一折，身如烂泥瘫软。  
洛希手无缚鸡之力，被欧阳森带着跪倒下，大喊：“石启瑞！”  
石启瑞连滚带爬地冲过去，两人托着欧阳森，将他平放在地上。  
石启瑞不敢看洛希，低声说：“殿下，这可是在弑君。”  
洛希恶狠狠堵上他的嘴：“没死。”  
石启瑞和洛希合力把欧阳森送到榻上。  
“现在怎么办？他已经知道了，我们何不趁现在下手....”  
“他是我父亲！”洛希低吼。  
“他若醒来，还会当你是儿子吗？”石启瑞反问。  
洛希怔怔地看着他，用手背用力擦过模糊的双眼，不让眼泪落下，平息声音里的哽咽，当即命令：“石启瑞你去看住门，别让人进来，我有话问他。”  
石启瑞应了，向外走去，走了几步又折回来，伸手从怀里掏出一把匕首，递给洛希。  
洛希没有接，他双目空洞地看着前方，木然道：“用毒更安全。”

洛希本想用戒指里的毒药先致欧阳森性命之危，再救他，得到欧阳森认可，哪知道欧阳森居然知道欧阳朔的死是自己一手策划，如今他恐怕真的要动手弑父弑君。  
只是他还是想知道，父亲是怎么看他的，这么多年来，他想知道欧阳森有没有爱过他。

洛希为欧阳森服下解药，跪在床边，待他醒来。不久欧阳森发出一声叹息，睁开眼睛。  
“父皇。”洛希跪近了一点，手握着床沿，却不敢碰他。  
欧阳森慢慢坐起，他扫过洛希腮边眼泪，皱眉不悦：“你这眼泪比姑娘还多。”  
洛希擦擦眼，心想欧阳森倒不似先前怪罪于他。  
这时，欧阳森坐在床上，茫然问道：“朕问你，刚才那厮说的可是实话，我朔儿真的没了？”  
洛希不敢名言，只说：“石指挥使一向耿直忠正，儿臣以为不可不信，但那弥族多善妖法，也不一定就有什么障眼法可以伪装身死。待儿臣回去再细细问明，该找的也让他们继续找，此事也不必伸张。”  
欧阳森听了嗯一声，转向洛希：“你有长进。”  
洛希受宠若惊地看着他。  
“你退下吧。”欧阳森摆摆手：“朕今日神思崩乱.....让朕静静。”  
洛希不知道他究竟葫芦里卖的什么药，难道他忘了刚才指他为凶手吗？  
洛希想试探一下，问道：“儿臣想带军剿灭那些弥族残余，为皇兄报仇。”  
欧阳森立刻否了：“这事儿你不要管了，你继续帮我监国，做好分内事。”  
洛希斟酌这话，眼珠在睫毛掩饰下转动，他想今天既已到了这步索性走到黑。  
“儿臣有一事想问父皇，若皇兄不幸罹难，父皇是否会立儿臣为储？”  
欧阳森看向他，面无表情，却坚定地说：“不可能。”  
洛希想过一万次这个问题，然而临到此刻仍然如在头顶炸响一个闷雷，让他手脚发凉，眼睛发黑。  
“为什么....父皇……”洛希不知道眼泪又流出来，他跪坐在地，呆呆地望着榻上威严的君王，唯一的父亲，颤声：“您就这么看不上我？”  
欧阳森冷漠地转向他，又转回头看向前方，目光不知落在哪个悠远的记忆深处：“洛希，你是朕捡来的。”  
洛希本在啜泣，这时候哭声突然哽住，他微微侧过头，似乎怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题：“什么？”  
欧阳森却残忍地不给他一丝喘息的机会，说：“你本是弥族人。”  
洛希只觉得心跳停止了。  
“十八年前，朕亲自带军剿灭弥族聚落，在废墟中见到你，那时朔儿刚出生不久，为了朔儿的福泽，朕留下你性命，本想带回京城找一家人家抚养，你母后却非常喜欢你，她说你若是女孩儿，便可嫁给朔儿，既是男孩子，就给朔儿当个弟弟作伴。”  
欧阳森重望向洛希，见他面如死灰，摇摇欲坠，终究不忍，说道：“朕虽不能把皇位传给你，但其他和朔儿都一样，视你为己出，你也是朕的儿子。”  
洛希这会儿耳边只有嗡嗡耳鸣，欧阳森的话如天边传来，及听真切，已然过了好一会儿。  
视如己出，儿子.....  
洛希噗嗤笑出声，他糊着满脸泪水却不可遏制地笑，笑得脸庞粉红，额头青筋暴起。  
儿子，和欧阳朔一般的儿子.....  
欧阳森皱眉看着他，训到：“你可不是疯了？”  
“我疯了？”洛希边笑边说，“我是疯了，哈哈哈哈哈，父皇你可有个疯儿子。”  
“欧阳洛希！”  
“别叫我欧阳！！”洛希刹住笑声，厉声喝道，他双眼布满血丝，让欧阳森想到被捕兽板夹住，于是自断肢体的困兽。  
“从今往后，我不姓欧阳！”洛希一字一顿地说，他看到欧阳森脸上一闪而过的受伤，感到一阵疯狂的快意。  
洛希俯身拜倒，额头重重磕在地上，砰，砰，砰。  
“陛下万岁万岁万万岁。”  
洛希说完一撩长袍，潇洒地站起来，他转身离去，走了几步又回头，嘲弄他：“陛下，你欧阳家若真想万岁千秋，恐怕只能寄希望于您老树开花，枯木逢春了。”

 

洛希疾病走在前面，石启瑞跟在身后，一言不发，两人转过宫墙，在一片黑暗中，洛希突然收住脚步，他一口气堵在胸口肺腑都在烧，他伸手扶住身边冰凉的石墙，慢慢把背靠上去，指甲掐进掌心里。  
“殿下。”石启瑞同情却不知该说什么。  
“殿下？”洛希咀嚼着这两个字，冷笑。  
“看来他还不知道我毁了他唯一的血脉，石启瑞，你说有趣不有趣。”洛希咬着后槽牙，此时此刻，他多希望欧阳朔在他面前，他恨不得咬下他一口皮肉，带着血嚼下去。  
石启瑞没有接茬，只说：“他是一瞬间想到殿下是弥族后裔才会把欧阳朔的死归结到殿下身上。”  
“欧阳朔，欧阳朔.....”洛希反复念着这个名字：“你去联络那些弥族人，把欧阳朔找到。”

 

十日后，洛希把杯子砸到地上，他拍着桌子质问石启瑞：“什么叫失踪了？”  
石启瑞也是一个头两个大，他先是找到弥族的暗桩，那人说欧阳朔被贩卖为奴送去了西南，商队将从西南边陲过章国，打算出海去西大陆，石启瑞派人去西南找到商队，商队却说从没有见过这个人。  
欧阳朔到底去了哪里？


	3. Chapter 3

一片黑暗中，莹莹微光，他想了很久，是片羽阳光碎在雪地上溅在眼中的冰凉。洛希伸手贴上他的脸颊，像从雪窝子里拔出的薄薄刀刃要刮掉他一层皮肉，脸上却是在笑，弯起两弯眉毛，粉嫩的嘴唇仿佛一朵被雪吻过的梅花。于是他便舍不得拂开他的手，反而弯下脖子，把脸送进他的手心，可洛希却退开一步，放开了手。

“洛希……”

洛希背过身，他穿着一件淡青色的长袍，漫天风雪中一株翠竹，愈羸弱愈弥坚，他别过头，发丝上缭着碎雪，露出的耳朵如细巧的白玉摆件，看得欧阳朔痴了。

“你保重。”洛希轻轻说。

欧阳朔只觉得心如刀割，无因无果，他竟明白这是绝别。

“不！”他怒吼，向前冲去，哪只脚下一空，整个人便坠下去……

 

 

金凌子听到一声喊叫，忙奔进房里，榻上那人霍然坐起，双眼睁着，却显然困在梦魇中，脸上满是恐惧表情。金凌子手一搭上他胳膊，就被他合身抱住，仿佛抢夺绝世珍宝，紧紧按在胸前，不肯放手。

“洛希！”

金凌子被他勒得差点岔气，这时候听到一声轻叫，她侧过头看到安茹站在门口，满脸慌张。金凌子给她使了一个眼神让她不要慌，她重新转向抱着她的大个子，嘴贴着他的耳边柔声哄着，“我在，我在。”

“别走，别离开我!”他像受伤的野兽一样发出焦躁痛苦的喘息声。

“我不走，你放心，我不走。”金凌子哄着他，直到他渐渐平息下来，他却不肯放开她，只是把口鼻压在她微敞开的衣领外的那一点皮肉，拼命地嗅着。金凌子尚未出阁，头一次被一个男人如此亲密地拥在怀里，又闻又蹭，当下红了脸，及至她感觉脸上传来湿热，而那人开始撕扯她的衣服，她急忙拨出袖中银针，刺进他脑后。那人瞬间萎去，满身重量扛在她肩头，把她压得诶哟一声。

安茹赶紧上来，两人一前一后把他重新安置到榻上，盖好被子。金凌子站起来，脸上红晕还未退去，安茹却已经噗嗤笑出声。

“有什么可笑的？”

“倒没想到捡了一个姑爷回来。”安茹斜眼看她，笑得开心。

金凌子脸更红了，骂道：“药煎好了吗，糊了我饶不了你。”

“是是，师姐。”

她俩一前一后走出屋子，只见屋外是一片绵绵百草地，四面环山，不远处一线白瀑坠在一弯碧潭中。

 

 

等到晚上那人方慢慢醒转过来，他从床上坐起来，双脚踩在地上，茫然地看着四周。他刚一站起来，就一阵头晕眼花，不及站稳就撞在了一旁的矮柜上，他连忙扶住，这时门开了，金凌子推门进来，身后跟着安茹。

“你别起来，你风汇穴受伤，走路如行舟，待会吐了。”她走过来，稍微迟疑了一下，还是伸手扶住他，把他搀到榻上坐下。

那人看着她，目光里都是困惑：“这是……”

“这是箬芦……算了，这是我家，你就暂且住着罢，你现在走不了。”

“你是谁？”

“我就是我呀。”金凌子示意安茹把药端过来，递给他，那人想也不想，仰头尽了。

金凌子心想，倒是很乖嘛，她收回碗，转身要走，却被拉住袖子。

“……那我又是谁？”那人问道。

“……”

安茹忙问金凌子：“伤到记忆了？”

“不会，我检查过他脑后的伤，不至于……”她蹙眉寻思，这时候那人只是看着她，不急不闹，像一只等待主人的大狗狗，她忍不住想摸摸他，她安慰他，“你放心，我会治好你的。”

他不说话，仍旧看着她。

安茹以为他不信，大声说：“你别不信，你知道这里是哪里吗，这可是天下第一的药谷，算你好运，让我捡到你，你不知道每年有多少人来此求药，我们可不是每个都救。”

男人摇摇头，又点点头：“我信。”他说完，复又看向金凌子：“你说什么我都信。”

金凌子没料他来这一句，脸上微红，转身走了。

安茹眼珠转转地笑起来，她上前推了他一把：“可以的，你叫什么……哦，对了，你都忘了，不然就叫你阿旺吧。”

 

 

宫中

养心殿，范皇后遣退了众人，只留下洛希，她目光落在他消瘦憔悴的脸上，长叹一声。

“你都知道了。”

洛希没有说话，只是垂手站着。

“你过来我身边坐。”范皇后抬起手招了招。

洛希不动，直挺挺站着，目光落在面前的地板上。

范皇后苦笑：“罢了，还要娘像小时候一样哄你。”她站起来，广袖长裙地走到洛希面前：“你是打定主意不跟娘说话了。”

洛希抿了抿嘴唇。

范皇后握住他的手，像小时候一样牵着他走到榻上，让他挨着自己坐下。她握着他冰凉凉的手放在腿上，叹气：“这手怎么这么凉，整天捣鼓药，也不见你着身子好一点……”

她突然收住了话头，只见洛希的眼泪啪嗒啪嗒落下，哭得无声无息。

范皇后直起身扶住他的头，让他顺势靠在肩上，温声说：“你这个傻孩子，你不觉得娘爱你和朔儿一样，娘也是要心寒。”

“母亲。”洛希想说只有你待我是真心的，却听范皇后说，“不说你父皇，他是皇帝，有很多不得已，只说朔儿，难道不待你好吗？”

“那是因为他不知道，他以为我是亲弟弟。”

范皇后不以为然地看着他：“这话亏你说得出口，你难道不了解他吗，就算今日他在此，也只会说你永远是他弟弟。”

洛希垂下睫毛，他想象欧阳朔站在他面前，他此时肯定皱着眉头，一脸抓狂地赌咒发誓，我就你这一个弟弟，任天下人去说，你也是我弟弟！洛希牵了牵嘴角，继而想起欧阳朔已经不在了。

范皇后轻轻拍了拍他的头，说：“若朔儿回得来还好，回不来……你父皇就你一个儿子，洛希你还是太心急了。”

“他可以找人再生啊。”洛希手搅着腰带，咕哝，在母亲怀里却是说出了真心话。

范皇后冷哼一声：“你再说这话，我第一个打，你这是看不起你母后。”

洛希也觉话说过了，这时抬起头来讨好一笑：“母亲教训的是。”

他娘俩又说了一会儿话，洛希告辞出来，看到原来的跟着的换成了石启瑞，侯在外面。他明白他有了新消息，两人一路走回洛希的药炉，石启瑞才敢禀报：“人一开始就不在那些弥族人手中。”

“怎么回事？”

“他们赶到臣丢下欧阳朔的地方，没找到人，又为了收后一半的钱不敢告诉你，是以撒谎。”

洛希在原地急走几步，想到欧阳朔此时不在自己的掌控范围内，冒出一头冷汗。

“臣早说当日应该杀了他以绝后患。”

洛希停下脚步，眯起眼：“你这是怪我？”

“臣不敢。”石启瑞抱拳单膝跪下，面上却倨傲。

洛希看着他，知道这人如今仗着知晓他的秘密，自己又要依仗他，对他有恃无恐。石启瑞本是前朝皇族后人，却借了别人身份投了朝廷，一路凭借军功高升，洛希知晓后以此要挟，交换事成之后锦绣前程，石启瑞于是投到他门下。

如今石启瑞知道自己并非皇子，欧阳森绝不可能传位给他，自己许他的便算不得数，他是不是已经有别的心思，只是欧阳朔的事他也有份，他势必不敢出卖他，他俩还是一根绳子上的蚂蚱。

洛希一面想着，一面扶起石启瑞：“你带人亲自跑一趟，我不放心别人，我总有预感欧阳朔还在那里。”

“如果找到他，直接？”石启瑞比了一个手势。

洛希静了一下，但他不想让石启瑞看出他犹豫，淡淡道：“不着急，我留着他还有用。”

石启瑞无法，只能躬身领命，心里却想，到时杀不杀还不是由我。

 

 

箬芦

阿旺很快就能下地了，只是他仍然不记得他是谁。金凌子想不通，阿旺倒是豁达，反过来安慰她，相信她医术高超，肯定能把他医好的。这也是真话，他从安茹哪里得知，她师姐妹都是药圣清荃子的传人，世上若还有谁能治的好他，也只有她俩了。

这天天气晴好，阿旺吃了早饭，帮忙收拾了，就坐在廊下，看不远处金凌子正在药圃里忙。金凌子的身影穿梭在花木丛中，被身后的阳光晃虚了，看不真切。阿旺突然站起来，走到院子中央的空地上，扎了一个马步。金凌子从药圃里直起身，望向他。只见阿旺解了白色单衣抛在地上，露出一身武人的磅礴肌肉，双掌前推，一脚向前踏出，步履轻稳，回掌勾拳，在院中比划起来，渐渐越来越快，周身形成一圈气流，落叶砂石都随之飞起，及至最后一脚踏在地上，金凌子只觉得一股劲风，药圃中的花草瞬息向后倒去。

阿旺收势回拢，只觉得这些日子缠绕在五脏六腑间的一股郁气散去，天高地阔，胸中一片畅明。

“功夫不错。”金凌子从药圃中走出来，她走近阿旺，只见他一身是汗，阳光下金灿灿的，她错开目光。

阿旺笑着说：“刚才见你在药圃中，我有似曾相识之感，似乎你在那边忙，我便应该在这里练拳，陪你。”

一句“陪你”说得理所当然，金凌子却赧然。这时候安茹从外头上回来，她看着赤着上身的阿旺，又看看脸上红红的金凌子，笑得不怀好意。

“阿旺，过来帮忙。”她呼道。

阿旺擦了擦身上的汗，应声而去。两个人到了后厨，安茹让阿旺劈柴，自己则在边上择菜。

“阿旺，你今天有没有想起来？”

“没有。”

“已经三个月了，你还是没有想起来，万一你一直想不起来怎么办？”

阿旺拿着斧头，呆了呆，复又开始劈：“那便如此吧。”他一斧子劈下去，转过头，笑道：“还请两位姑娘赏口饭吃，给你们当个小厮。”

安茹说：“要当就要当一辈子，你愿不愿意？”

阿旺虽然没记忆了，又不是傻子，听了这话转过头瞧着她。

“我师姐好不好?”

阿旺咧嘴一笑：“你说呢？”

“我说天下第一的好，不知道有谁有这个福气娶她。”

阿旺握着斧子，突然间捕捉到梦境一闪，雪中一个朦朦胧胧的身影带着绝别之意渐行渐远，他只觉得胸口一窒，脱口而出：“不。”

“不什么？”

阿旺没吭声，他拿起斧子连劈了几根，就在安茹觉得有些没趣时，他突然开口。

“我娶她。”

 

 

安茹把金凌子拉进房里，把今天的话一字不差告诉了她。

金凌子呆了，继而脸红透了，却透着欣喜之意。安茹看她样子，就知她心意，这时候得意洋洋说：“我真是捡了一个姐夫回来。”

金凌子唾道：“行行好吧你。”她转念一想，又忍不住发起愁，对安茹说：“……他现在失了记忆，万一……万一他家中有妻儿……就算没有妻儿，万一有意中人……”

“哪来那么多万一，缘分天注定，你捡了他，就是你的……我捡了也是你的。”

金凌子想想，还是不妥：“不行，你现在在和我说一遍，你到底是怎么捡到他的。”

安茹说那天我沿着河道走，到了阴音谷附近，突然看到远处石头后有一双脚，我吓坏了，以为是个死人，大着胆子过去，就看到他面朝下趴在水中，我把他翻过来，见他在还有气息，便把他背上马扛回来了。

金凌子沉吟了一下，问：“我见他周身气度不想寻常人，今天看他功夫，我虽不懂武艺，也知道不简单，你常出谷，你且想想，那几天，山里有没有什么不寻常？”

安茹想了想，突然喔了一声，道：“那天我遇到几个女官，盛气凌人的，我和她们还呛了几句，我吓唬她们山里有阴兵借道，她们就慌兮兮地跑了。”

金凌子想了想，也想不出个所以然，她说：“我想带他去看看。”

 

 

翌日，金凌子收拾了一些吃用，带着阿旺出了箬芦，两人沿着水道往山下走。阿旺身体已经好了，他人高马大，遇到难走的路，便把金凌子背起来，金凌子起先还有些不好意思，但是阿旺却总是理所当然地样子，仿佛背自家媳妇，金凌子圈着他的脖子，闻着他的味道，忍不住心中欢喜。

干粮吃得腻味，阿旺便去水里抓鱼，金凌子则采来各种野果，她也会教阿旺哪些是野果可以吃，哪些不可以吃，阿旺起先还听得认真，后来就忍不住笑眯眯瞧着她。

金凌子察觉了，便脸红道：“看什么？”

“看你好看。”阿旺笑道。

金凌子扔了便走，阿旺在身后追着：“真的，我喜欢你教我辨识这些的样子，你教我一辈子可好。”

“你……”金凌子脸色绯红，“你还是先治好吧，休得家里有小娘子等着扒你皮。”

阿旺哈哈笑：“我死都死了一场，若有娘子也成了寡妇，我看我这个性子，娘子也不会是什么贞洁烈妇，说不定已经改嫁了。”

“我说不过你！”

两人打打闹闹，晚上就在河边就着篝火休息，山里晚上骤冷，阿旺抱着金凌子，结实的胸膛抵着她，金凌子靠在他怀里，听着他有力的心跳，觉得真好。

“你说你以前是个什么样的人？”

“说不定是个大官。”阿旺逗他，“良田百亩，家财万贯，金姑娘可赚到了。”

“我赚到什么了，有也留给你家娘子了，只留一个人给我。”金凌子微笑道。

阿旺低声笑，低下头吻着她的发顶，沉迷在她的味道里低喃：“我喜欢你的味道，比百花都好闻，比那些香都好闻。”

“你不嫌一身药味。”

“我喜欢药味。”阿旺闭着眼睛，神思缥缈：“就算被你毒死也好的。”

金凌子听得心里发热发酸，她更紧地缩在他怀里，只想此刻此生此世。

 

 

一早他俩到了阴音谷附近。

“这就是安茹当时找到你的地方，你可有印象？”

阿旺站着，来回走了几步，站定：“我……”

他突然收住话头，微微侧过头，突然飞身一跃，跳上一侧巨大山石，只见他刚才站立之处钉住一枝颤动的箭羽。他立刻回身扑向金凌子：“快跑。”

这时只见四面山林中冒出许多蒙面刺客，向他俩追来，阿旺一把扛起金凌子，跳进溪水中，他半身没入溪水，借着河道中的石头，躲避乱飞的箭矢。只听一声大喝，有刺客跳下水中，举刀向他砍来，眼看阿旺不及闪避，金凌子扬手一洒，那人被药粉扑了一脸，惨叫起来倒在水中。阿旺趁机一脚踹飞了他，捡起落在水里的刀，握在手中，把金凌子藏在背后。

刺客们大喝着踏水奔来，阿旺横举刀，刀背贴水，一拍，刀气震出凌厉水花，冲撞得一群刺客纷纷飞摔进溪流中，他一个旋身，扬刀斜指苍穹，水流静静从他腿下淌过，一时间无人敢动，这时有人呼啸一声，“杀！”

刺客们齐齐而上，阿旺一刀斩在最前一个，劈成两半，转身刺向身后一个，动作快如影，几十个刺客竟然无人能近身，片刻之间，已杀了大半，血染红了溪水。阿旺回身把金凌子抱到石头上，眉目间还是杀气，却带着笑意：“别弄脏了裙子。”

他转过身，看着那些残余的刺客，无一人敢上前，突然，有人打了一个呼哨，这些刺客立刻转身重新隐进山林之中。消失了。

阿旺走到水中一具倒着的尸体边，解开他蒙面的面巾，只见他脸上有刺青，是一条蛇。

“这是……”

“弥族人。”金凌子说。

 

 

宫中

洛希接到了石启瑞的飞鸽传书，他就着烛火看着那封书信，看完顺手烧了，他对着那跃动的烛火看了一会儿，突然伸出手，握住火焰，掐灭在手中。

 

 

金凌子和阿旺赶回箬芦，金凌子把他推进房间，命令：“脱。”

阿旺诧异地看着她，挑起一边眉毛，笑道；“还没成亲呢，虽然我是不介意。”

金凌子根本不理她，她忙碌地四处准备，安茹跟进来：“师姐？”

“我们遇到一群想杀他的弥族人。”金凌子拿出银针：“弥族人善用毒……你们还不明白吗？”

她看着两人，大声说：“他不是重伤失忆，他是被下毒了。”

 

 

石启瑞没想到洛希会亲自来，二皇子身披黑色斗篷，一张苍白的脸隐在阴影里，像一个幽魂。

“宫里知道您出来吗？”

“我日夜兼程跑了九天九夜，不是到这儿听废话的。”洛希慢慢地走到椅子边坐下：“真的是他，没认错？”

“是，我险些都丧命在他手下。”石启瑞说。

“你忘了我说的话？为什么不先禀报我！”

石启瑞立刻跪下领罪：“微臣知罪，只是好不容易找到，想着抓住他，再跟殿下禀告……不料这么多人居然不是他的对手，臣无能。”

石启瑞说着，偷偷看洛希，他料想洛希知道他擅自动手想致欧阳朔于死地，只是眼下顾不上收拾他。

果然，洛希没有说什么，反而问道：“你说他和一女子在一起？”

“没错，我看他二人关系亲密，不知道这女子知不知道他真实身份。”

洛希没有说话，他修长的手指在袖管底下蜷起来，慢慢缩紧；“你需要多少人？”

“那要看是杀还是抓？”

洛希抬起头，直直看他：“杀，都杀光。”

 

 

箬芦

几日后，结果出来了，金凌子兴高采烈：“你果然是中毒了！”

“……不用这么高兴吧。”

金凌子不跟他逗贫，说道：“这种毒叫忘前尘，只会让你记忆全失，但不会影响其他，看来那人对你倒是手下留情了。”

“那我还得谢谢他。”阿旺不以为然地一撇嘴。

“不用谢他，等着谢我。”金凌子翘起嘴角：“我为你解毒。”

阿旺实在喜欢她这幅骄傲的小样儿，忍不住长臂一拦把她圈进怀里，吻住她：“谢谢娘子。”

金凌子笑着亲回去。

金凌子出来，直奔药炉，准备制药，安茹跟过去，在她身边欲言又止。金凌子奇怪：“怎么了你，没事做吗？”

“你真的要为他解毒？”

“当然。”金凌子放下手中物什，正色看她：“你什么意思？”

“师姐，你有没有想过，如果他恢复了记忆，也许就不是阿旺了。”安茹着急地说，“也许他真的有妻儿，有意中人，有大事需要他去做，有血海深仇要去报，他会走……”

“那我便跟着他走。”金凌子淡淡地说，继续手上的工作：“师妹，你从未爱过一个人，你不懂，爱一个人就希望他好，他身中毒，我怎么可能坐视不理。”

“忘前尘，忘前尘，什么人才会给另外一个人用这种药。传说以前有一位公主要远嫁他国，她本有爱人，国王要杀了他，她以死相逼，最终国王命人配了这药，让一对有情人服下，拆散了他们……师姐，我只怕你会后悔。”

 

 

洛希带着兵马在山坡上集结，眼看着远处庐舍炊烟，庭院许许，冷笑：“好一处世外桃源，我哥哥是要在这儿过小日子了。”

石启瑞在一旁道：“探子说，这里是药圣清荃子所建，名唤箬芦。”

“当年父皇曾得他医治，看来早有缘分了。”

“清荃子收了两个女徒弟，故去后，就她二人留在这里，常有江湖中人来寻医问药，太子殿下想是落在她们手中。”

洛希折起马鞭，扬手一指，扬声道：“太子殿下被虏至此，那些妖人用药控制他，给我围起来。”

 

 

金凌子拿着做好的解药给阿旺，他伸手欲拿，她却收回手，阿旺看着她，不解：“怎么？”

“你若真有娘子怎么办？”金领子问出这话，眼泪盈在眼眶里。

阿旺笑看她，把她抱到腿上：“那我便休了她，只要你。”

金凌子抿唇一笑，明知他是随口胡诌，却也愿意信他，他伸手取药，她却又一次收回手，她把药含进嘴里，倾身吻上他。

 

 

千余士兵围住了若芦，弓箭手全部就位，洛希骑在马上，一身戎装，马鞭敲着马靴，嘴上噙着一个恶狠狠的笑。

过了一会儿，门打开了，出来一个妙龄少女，她不急不慢地走到院子中间，问道：“你们何事？”

“大胆逆贼，虏获太子殿下，还不速速交出，俯首就擒。”州尹上前喝到。

女子瞥他一眼：“谁是太子，不认识。”

州尹正待要骂，洛希抬手，他从马上跳下，走到院门口，那女子斜眼看他，丝毫不畏惧。

“在下洛希，听闻我兄长在此，特来寻访。”

“你哥哥叫什么名字？”

“欧阳朔。”

“不认识。”女子歪歪头，向身后：“我家就我和我姐姐，姐夫，你还是他处寻你哥去吧。”

洛希看着她，那句姐夫二字让他生生笑起来，他笑得不可遏制，忽然笑声戛然而止，他低喝：“给我点火！”

州尹急忙道：“殿下，恐怕伤了太子殿下。”

洛希转身瞧他：“邱大人，你过来。”

那州尹战战兢兢走过去，及至跟前，洛希一鞭子抽过去，州尹捂着脸惨叫倒地。洛希转向那群士兵，用鞭子指着他们，暴喝：“给我点火！！”

弓箭手立刻换了火簇，躬身对准箬芦，洛希向石启瑞看去，石启瑞会意，高声下令：“预备——”

“我看谁敢！”箬芦的门突然弹飞，咣一声落在地上。

阿旺，欧阳朔，大步走出来，他虽穿着一声布衣，却尽显王者之气，一时间所有人都不敢动，石启瑞更是僵在马上，下令的手不知该抬该放。

欧阳朔望向洛希，但很快便转向石启瑞，笑起来，眼睛里却都是寒意：“怎么，孤的话不好使了？”

这下，石启瑞知他记忆已经恢复，他立刻从马上滚下来，跪在地上，于是乎所有人都跪下，只有洛希站在原地，片刻后，方才也躬身拜倒。

“太子殿下千岁。”

“免了，千岁不起，我只问今天这事儿谁起的头。”

那州尹这时候抱着半边脸，哭哭啼啼爬过来：“殿下，实在是因为这这妖女危害殿下——”

“谁是妖女！”安茹骂道，“在再说一句，我毒哑了你。”

“你……”州尹正要回骂，被欧阳朔一瞪，给吓得低下头去。

欧阳朔朗声对众人说：“孤遭袭，幸得她二人相救，你们都要拜她二人，不过今天就免了，以后留着宫里拜罢。“欧阳朔一手拉过安茹：“这位是我皇义妹。”接着又把一直护在身后的金凌子揽进怀中：“至于这一位，是你们未来的太子妃。”


	4. Chapter 4

第四章 修罗场

欧阳朔说完，众人都是一惊，可还不及反应，欧阳朔又喝道：“石启瑞！”  
石启瑞本跪着，这时全身一震，抬起头来，绝望地看向欧阳朔，欧阳朔嘴角噙着笑，眼中却是凌厉的杀意，石启瑞知道大势已去，脑中一片空白。两个士兵上前去反剪他手臂，说时迟那时快，石启瑞突然抽刀跃起，挥向身旁士兵，列队瞬时哗然，纷纷退散开。  
“大胆！”州尹踉跄爬起来，指着石启瑞喝到：“给我围住他。”  
士兵们成包围圈把石启瑞围住，一圈弓箭手直指他，石启瑞弓身握刀，此时霞光黯淡，火把映着他古铜色的脸，他双眼迸出灼亮光芒，一只陷入绝境的困兽。  
“弓箭手……”  
“抓活的。”欧阳朔命令道。  
弓箭手臂一沉，指着他心、首的箭便往四肢去，石启瑞挥刀斩飞了来箭，但他双手难敌千军，很快还是被钉在小腿，跪倒在地。这时两个士兵分立两侧，中间横起一根铁索，上去绑他，石启瑞一纵而起，飞撞进铁索中央，他运起全身重量，把铁索两头的士兵带得摔到在地，他扬声大喝，前排的人畏惧他的血勇，一哄而退，一时竟然无人拦他。  
欧阳朔一把抽过身旁侍卫的刀，要亲自拿他，却有人比他更快，只听洛希大喊：“愣着干什么，给我射，杀了他！杀了他！”  
站在高处的弓箭手愣了一愣，一时要活一时要死，拿不定主意听谁的。阵中石启瑞听得清清楚楚，他双目寒光射向洛希，从不可置信转瞬到恍然，突然昂首大笑。洛希这这时冲过去，夺下一个弓箭手手中弓箭，可惜他手无缚鸡之力，弓在他手中愣是拉不开。这时石启瑞笑声歇了，他唾了一口血沫在地上，看着洛希，冷冷笑道：“我今日死在这儿，不怨各位兄弟，大家不过是奉旨行事，无冤无仇，唯有一人，我去阴曹地府，也舍不得，放不下……”  
“洛希殿下，我为你做了那么多事，今日不差一死，只不过死前有几句话还是要说，不然我死不瞑目。”  
“闭嘴！”洛希细嫩的手指被弓勒出血痕，他手一抖箭落在了脚边。  
“当日我奉你的命令去阴音谷杀太子殿下，卖情报给弥族人，八百御林军，席蓉，一干女武将皆因你而死，我先去阎王殿上请罪，恭候殿下。”石启瑞朗声说。  
洛希此时只觉得胸口一窒，眼前发黑，站不住，这时却有人一把撑住他，洛希不用回头也知道是欧阳朔，他硬邦邦的胸肌抵住洛希，把他护在怀里。洛希侧过头，绝望地看向他，欧阳朔垂目一瞥，无喜无怒，洛希的心却一紧，他想要挣扎，却被欧阳朔更紧地困在怀中。  
“杀。”欧阳朔沉声命令。  
弓箭手得令，松开准备已久的手指，剑雨如坠，顷刻间传来石启瑞的惨叫，洛希再也受不住，晕过去了。

 

洛希醒过来就知道欧阳朔在房间里，他隔着屏风看到他哥哥伟岸的身影坐在桌边，他不敢动，连呼吸都屏住了。欧阳朔却立刻知道他醒来，他隔着屏风的影子没有动，仍旧坐在那儿，洛希看着那影子，心中猜，他此时在想什么。  
“你放心，石启瑞已经死了，死前挑唆之言，我命他们不可信，也不可外传，以免被有心人利用。”欧阳朔的声音低沉，洛希太了解他了，只是听他的声音，就能想象出他此时眉头紧锁的表情。  
“……你信我？”洛希张开口，嗓子干哑。  
“不信。”欧阳朔干脆地说，“我在想你究竟是何时起意杀我。”  
事到如今，洛希仍旧被欧阳朔的直言直语逗乐，他牵起嘴角，苦笑：“我没有想杀你……我若想杀你，你早就死了，何必多此一举，让你服下忘前尘。”  
“你这么说，我心里安慰一些。”欧阳朔微微动了动，洛希看他的影子面向屏风，“但你为什么要这么做，你害死了很多人，席蓉……”  
洛希冷冷说：“我偿命便是。”  
欧阳朔一拳擂在桌上，洛希瑟缩了一下。  
“要不是你是我弟弟，要不是……”  
“我不是你弟弟。”洛希脱口而出，他不再看向屏风那一侧的欧阳朔，仰面看向垂落的床帐，目光空空如也：“太子殿下，我本是弥族后人，幸蒙陛下垂怜，带回宫中，养大，你不是我哥哥，陛下皇后也不是我父母，所以你大可不必为难，我这等罪本是满门抄斩，现在好了，我就一条贱命，赔给你们，我不吃亏。”  
他一口气说完，每说一句，心里便痛快一分，眼泪涌出眼眶，顺着耳侧滑落，沾湿枕上发丝。好一会儿，欧阳朔没有说话，洛希想他一定懵了，这下好了，他没有理由不杀自己了，欧阳朔这个傻瓜一定再想方设法地给自己找理由饶了洛希，洛希想到自己死前还能让欧阳朔头疼，就觉得莫名其妙的开心。  
“你……怎么不告诉我？”  
“你现在知道了。”洛希掀开被子从床上坐起来，他也对着屏风坐着，两人隔着屏风，望着彼此。  
“太子殿下，我求你一件事。”洛希突然从床上起来跪倒在地。  
欧阳朔的影子马上直起：“起来。”  
洛希不理他，端端正正行了一个大礼，说：“我是凌迟处死的罪，但求太子一剑给个痛快……我怕疼。”  
欧阳朔怔怔站着，简直被洛希给说懵了，这时候哭笑不得：“你害的人那么多，一人一刀也不够你这小身板割的。”  
洛希的眼泪滴在地上，过了会儿，瓮声瓮气地说：“你知道我最怕疼了……哥哥。”  
他料想得明白，果然“哥哥”一句话，欧阳朔熬不住了，他绕过屏风，走到他跟前，对着跪下，把洛希扶起，洛希脸上湿亮亮的都是眼泪，一双眼睛通红，欧阳朔满心的愤恨这时都消失了，只有心疼。  
“你做恶的时候怎么不知道怕。”他伸出拇指擦去洛希脸上的泪迹，那柔软冰凉的触感让他忍不住把脸也贴上去，满脸胡茬蹭得洛希想要躲避，却又舍不得躲开，他伸手环住欧阳朔，欧阳朔立刻回抱住他，一别小一年，此时他俩方觉得离别之苦，只想紧紧拥住对方，嗅闻着味道，感受那熟悉的温度。  
“我好想你，洛希，我好想你。”欧阳朔喃呢着忍不住侧过头，吻洛希的耳侧，那药香让他沉迷：“你怎么舍得，你怎么能让我忘了你……”  
洛希发出一声喘息，他想要推开欧阳朔，却被他强壮的手臂桎梏在怀中，他大手捧住他的脸，让他不能动弹，仔仔细细地打量他：“你瘦了很多。”  
“我挖空心思地害人，怎么能不瘦。”洛希嘲讽地笑。  
欧阳朔把头挨过去，抵着洛希的额头，闭上眼，低声说：“别再说这样的话。”  
“怎么，我就是这样的卑鄙小人……”  
“洛希！”欧阳朔大吼一声，洛希本能地闭上嘴，一时又恨自己永远都无法摆脱欧阳朔的控制。  
欧阳朔却不知道他小脑袋里的纠结，他大手滑下，手掌着洛希细瘦的脖子，像狼叼着猎物，让他不能动弹：“你听好了，这件事就到此为止，我原谅你了，别人也不能找你麻烦，但我不允许有下一次，如果下一次，你再背叛我……我会亲手杀了你。”  
洛希看着欧阳朔，慢慢挑起一边嘴角，知道自己又赢了。  
欧阳朔把他扶起来，把他抱上床，往里送了送，自己也在在床上躺下。洛希推推他：“别在我这儿。”  
“我想和你睡。”欧阳朔了结了前事，便又开心起来，他用被子抱着洛希，裹着他躺下：“我们这么久没见，你不想我？”  
“不想。”  
欧阳朔不以为意地笑笑：“你小时候总缠着我睡，说抱着我比汤婆子都暖和。”  
“那是小时候。”洛希搡他，“去找你的王妃，赖我这儿做什么！”  
欧阳朔这时才想起金凌子，他嘿嘿一乐，双手交叠枕在脑后，在床上躺下：“你嫂子真不错。”  
洛希听了这话，一拳擂在他胸口：“滚。”  
他这拳头对欧阳朔来说，根本不痛不痒，他顺手抱着洛希，让他伏在自己胸膛上，洛希还要挣扎，但闻着欧阳朔的味道，靠在他的胸膛上听着熟悉的心跳，只觉得一敛万事苦闷，只有满心的依恋和甜蜜，便不再乱动，只是静静地抱着他，想管他明日如何，只是现在他终于可以睡一个好觉了。

 

第二天，金凌子和安茹见到欧阳朔身后跟着洛希，都有些诧异，昨日欧阳朔怒气冲冲地要去找洛希问个清楚，金凌子担心他一怒之下杀了洛希，还劝了他几句，没想到今日看这光景，两人竟是没事人一样。  
欧阳朔上来开心地环住金凌子，说道：“昨日事乱，没来得及介绍，这是我弟弟洛希，这是金凌子，那位是安茹，你们都喜欢医术，以后倒是可以常常切磋。”  
金凌子这才仔细打量洛希，他和欧阳朔长得一点不像，黑发如瀑，眉细唇薄，眼如春水，带着一点玉色，比起欧阳朔的英武，别有一番清贵之气，只是面色苍白，显得病气。  
“你是出生就有不足之症。”金凌子问道。  
洛希不答，似笑非笑地看着她，一双眼睛露骨地从她脸上滑到身上，金凌子感到了敌意，安茹上前一步，挡住洛希肆无忌惮的目光，她瞪着洛希，却对金凌子说：“师姐，这种叫薄福，娘胎里带着病，有的人修身养性能活个几十岁，但有的人，不知好歹，作奸犯科，为非作歹，老天便把那一点点福气也收回……”  
“安茹。”金凌子眼见欧阳朔脸色不好，马上制止了安茹胡说八道。  
洛希这是却笑道：“却是见过这种说法，化解之道乃是有个福厚的原分寿岁，我想来想去，周围人福气最好的就是欧阳朔，能遇到你二位佳人，哥哥，不知愿不愿意，分点福气给我。”  
欧阳朔一愣，马上说：“拿去就是我，我的命便是你的。”  
洛希得意地翘起嘴角，转身告辞。  
金凌子没想到欧阳朔这么宠这个弟弟，欧阳朔目光跟着洛希好一会儿，方才转过头看向金凌子，温柔地说：“他就是这个性子，你习惯就好。”

 

可是金凌子却不知道要怎样才能习惯。  
他们一行有千余护卫保驾，沿官道回都城。洛希乘一辆马车，金凌子和安茹乘一辆马车，欧阳朔则骑马，他心情很好地跟着车队，洛希撩起帘子，趴在车窗上跟他说话。安茹听他俩笑声阵阵，便也撩开帘子，唤欧阳朔，欧阳朔便调转马头过去和她俩聊，隔一会儿又回去跟洛希斗嘴，众人只看到太子殿下骑着马在两车之间不断往返，都忍不住好笑。  
到了驿站，欧阳朔和金凌子都是随意之人，但洛希吃用都要金贵，地方上知道，早早备好了美酒佳肴，但到底不如宫中，洛希便常常挑剔。安茹看不下去，便说：“你这人这都是民脂民膏，你知道农民种粮有多辛苦吗？”  
洛希便说：“市农工商各司其职，本就是天定，我怜他辛苦，谁怜我粗食不咽。”  
安茹简直要被他的厚颜无耻给震惊了。  
欧阳朔笑道：“洛希从小体弱，吃得精细，这些不爱吃的我吃便是，洛希，你想吃啥，跟我说。”  
安茹气得在桌下踹了金凌子一脚，金凌子也无话可说。  
到了晚上，欧阳朔便去和洛希同睡，明明有上房，但欧阳朔却要挤着和弟弟住一间，理由是洛希晚上容易惊夜，自己得看护他。  
安茹来找金凌子，快要崩溃：“师姐，他这是弟弟还是儿子？”  
金凌子也很郁闷，她想，欧阳朔没有心上人，没有妻儿，虽说是太子，但她认定了，也没甚大不了，她先去担心的障碍都不存在，但万万没想到冒出一个弟弟，都是小姑子麻烦，没想到弟弟也这么折腾……  
“他瞧不上我。”  
“我还瞧不上他呢。”安茹大声说。“师姐，你别放在心上，阿旺爱你就好，其他人管他作甚。”

 

洛希抱着欧阳朔，手指缠着他脖子上的玉佩，这是自己送给他的：“回到宫里，陛下就会为你们指婚了。”  
欧阳朔呵呵一乐：“春天成婚，等到夏天，我就可以当爹了，你就当叔叔了。”  
洛希想象一个小小胖胖的欧阳朔，忍不住也笑起来，笑完了又渐渐冷下去：“我不喜欢她。”  
“你谁也不喜欢。”  
“我喜欢你！”洛希坐起来，愤恨说道：“你冤枉我！”  
“好好，我也喜欢你。”欧阳朔抱住他，温柔地看着他：“洛希，你真的很好，只是世人都不知道，我希望他们都喜欢你。”  
“我不需要别人喜欢，世人与我何干。”  
欧阳朔笑着长叹一声：“行，只是我求你对她好一点，她是我要与之共度一生的女人，是我未来的妻子，我孩子的母亲，洛希，她也会是你的亲人。”  
洛希脱口而出：“那我呢？”  
欧阳朔一愣：“你是我弟弟啊。”  
说完两人都默然了，一时间仿佛从前被忽视的种种渐渐清晰，洛希突然一推欧阳朔：“我当时就应该把你毒傻了，毒瞎了……”  
欧阳朔被他推得从床上踉跄下去，他可怜兮兮地站在床边，像被踢了一脚的小狗，洛希坐在床上，缠着被子，越说越气，眼眶红了：“我和她谁重要？”  
“啊？”欧阳朔被洛希问懵了。  
洛希一扯被子，穿着单衣从床上跳下，光脚就往外跑，嘴里念着：“我现在就去杀了她。”  
欧阳朔赶紧上去拉住他，洛希回身推他，两人拉拉扯扯到了门边，洛希就要开门，欧阳朔手臂一撑把门顶了回去，合身锁住洛希。他嫌天热，脱了上衣，此时赤膊锁住洛希，把他压在门上，洛希只觉得浑身都笼罩在欧阳朔的雄性气味下，他鼓胀的肌肉像石头一样抵着他，这么近的距离，欧阳朔深邃的五官像刀锋劈凿，英俊得不像话，洛希觉得自己快要无法呼吸了。  
“你。”  
“什么？”洛希头晕乎乎地不知道欧阳朔在说什么。  
“你重要，这世上再不会有人比你更重要。”欧阳朔坚定地说，  
洛希只觉得心跳入鼓，他轻轻地说，像在梦里呓语：“为什么？”  
“因为你是我弟弟。”

 

二楼的侍卫看到二殿下的房门一开，太子殿下只穿着一条裤子被赶出来。

 

金凌子拿着被子出来，轻轻盖在客栈蜷在客栈楼梯角的欧阳朔身上。  
“洛希？”欧阳朔醒过来。  
“是我。”金凌子答道，莫名苦涩。  
“阿凌。”欧阳朔温柔笑道，拉着她坐下，用被子裹住两人。  
“他们说你被洛希赶出来了，你怎么不去房里谁？”  
“我担心他气消了，又找不到我。”欧阳朔苦笑，“他找不到我，便又生起气来，他很难哄。”  
金凌子不知道说什么，欧阳朔感觉到了，他环住她，有些歉意：“这几天很辛苦，等到了皇宫就会好了。”  
会好吗？金凌子在心里问。她转过头，忍不住亲亲她的恋人：“我有些害怕。”  
“怕什么？”  
“我不知道。”  
欧阳朔更紧地搂住她，在她耳边保证：“别害怕，我在你身边，守着你，等回到宫里，我就求父皇指婚，我们成婚，然后你给我生许多小皇子小公主。”  
金凌子微微脸红，她终于露出笑意：“你父皇会答应吗？”  
“会，我父皇很疼我，我母后是天下第一好的母亲，他们都会喜欢你的。”  
金凌子却想，你弟弟在你嘴里也千般好万般好，但他就不喜欢我。  
欧阳朔看出她心中所想，笑道：“告诉你一个秘密，洛希不是我亲弟弟。”  
金凌子大吃一惊，这可是皇室秘闻。  
“反正你马上就要嫁给我了，都是一家人，告诉你也无妨。”欧阳朔握住她的小手贴在唇上，“他性格乖张，但是本性不坏，我希望你们好好相处。”  
金凌子任他握着手，心想他连这个也告诉我，是真心待我，可是她目光移到欧阳朔脸色——洛希不是欧阳朔亲弟弟这件事，却让她更加的害怕。

 

翌日，他们吃完早饭，洛希没下楼，早饭是端进房里，欧阳朔坐不住，担心他身体不好，要去探望，却被拦下，侍从说，洛希殿下不想见太子。欧阳朔本是一人之下万人之上，但众人跟随他一路，知道他啥都听洛希的，反而事事都先问洛希意思，这时候拦着他，他也没办法。  
“他是不是病了？”  
侍从是个有眼色的，这时候说：“昨晚殿下出来，给太子殿下……您送被子，看到您和王妃在一起，就回去了，可能就那会儿着了风，夜里就咳起来了。”  
欧阳朔一听，啥也顾不了，立刻闯进去，他以为洛希还在床上，却见他已经穿戴整体坐在桌边，饭也没怎么动，眼底犯青，面色却带着不正常的红晕。欧阳朔立刻走过去，伸手要去碰他额头，却被他一爪子挠开，欧阳朔也习惯他阴晴不定，这时候便锲而不舍地粘过去，抓住洛希单薄的肩膀，洛希挣不过，便随他去了，欧阳朔低头把头抵着头的额头：“是热。”  
从他这个角度可以看到洛希垂下的浓密睫毛，白瓷一般的脸上桃色绯然，而那薄嫩的嘴唇则如点了朱砂，欧阳朔一时看痴了，只管抱着他头抵着头，不放开。  
“好看吗？”洛希嘴角挑起，声音是受了寒的低哑。  
“好看。”欧阳朔不由自主地回答。  
这时，门上传来扣门声，两人俱是一惊，欧阳朔几乎是慌张地跳开，门口是金凌子和安茹。  
欧阳朔立刻大声说：“你来得正好，洛希病了。”  
金凌子看到两人亲密，又见欧阳朔难得的面上讪讪，还躲避她的目光，心中昨晚所忧之事更是如针扎脑，她心中慌乱又难过，一时站在那儿不知所措。   
还是安茹走上前，不咸不淡地问洛希：“你哪里不好。”  
洛希却一整衣袍，站起来：“用不着你们。”说着，绕过她俩，到门外宣布启程。  
“阿旺，你弟弟怎么这么不识好歹！”安茹气得大叫。  
欧阳朔此时也心里纷乱，苦笑道：“我去看看他。”  
他就要跟着洛希去，却被金凌子拉住，金凌子看着他：“今日，就要到都城了，我心下不安，你陪陪我。”  
欧阳朔间她面色忧愁，心下怜惜，便点点头，说：“好，我陪着你。”

 

四人在驿站门口，欧阳朔陪着金凌子要坐马车，这时却仍旧忍不住看洛希，风大，他的衣服被风吹着裹在身上，更显得形销骨立，似是感觉到欧阳朔的目光，他回过身，望向他，目光之中不尽之意。  
欧阳朔拍拍金凌子，说：“你先上车，我去去就来。”  
金凌子想要抓住他的手，欧阳朔却已经大步朝洛希走去。她看到他走到洛希跟前，弯身把他抱上马车，接着撩起帘子，钻进去与他说话。  
金凌子几乎控制不住眼泪，她转身钻上马车，安茹不明所以，也感觉到她的心绪，这时候难得安静地陪在她身边。  
过了一会儿，欧阳朔回来，钻进车里，一坐下便牵起金凌子的手，他沉声命令车队开拔，隆隆车轮声，带着一行人往前方都城去。


	5. Chapter 5

马车将行到都城外五里处，突然前方遥遥一骑奔来。  
“报——”  
那人不及到眼前，便飞身下马，上气不接下气地拜倒在地：“太子殿下！”  
欧阳朔一把掀开帘子，见是那前方去探路的，问他：“出什么事了，怎不在城下迎接？”  
“小人到城下通报，守军却不肯开城门。”  
洛希本坐在后面的马车里半靠着闭目养神，这时睁开眼睛，直起身来，侧耳听前方欧阳朔和探子的对话。  
“他们可知道是何人前来吗？”  
“小人拿着太子殿下的印信，在城下来回呼叫，却始终没有人响应……小人恐怕有变，不敢多逗留，即可回来报告。”  
欧阳朔沉吟片刻，回转进马车内，金凌子和安茹都听到了，这时候全都紧张地望着他。欧阳朔展颜一笑：“想必是换防的出了岔子，那些守备喝酒喝过了头，待我去抽几鞭子才知道厉害。”他虽然嘴上这么说，但心里知道事情绝不会那么简单，但他不想她们担心，便伸手牵过金凌子：“你和安茹去后面车上陪陪洛希，他受了风寒，我总担心。”  
金凌子不知他何意，但知道这时候听他的没错，她扶着欧阳朔下车，安茹紧随其后，两人到了后面那辆马车上。洛希见帘子一撩，欧阳朔把她二人送上马车，微微挑眉：“怎么，让与你们？”  
欧阳朔笑道：“我让她们陪陪你，你也陪陪她们。”  
“我不陪。”  
“听话。”欧阳朔难得严肃，洛希便不吭声了，只是他长手长脚霸占了车里大部分位置，两位姑娘上车，他也不稍稍避让，只管瞪着她们。欧阳朔合上帘子，拉过一匹马，翻身上了马背，此时正是正午，烈日当头，他眯着眼睛，眉头拧着，额头上渗出汗珠。  
“传我令去，骑兵当前，步兵随后，随我进城。”

 

千余护军一路到了都城下，果然城门紧闭，城楼上一个人也没有，只有皇旗在烈日下根根矗立，没有风，这些旗帜像一具具吊着的尸首。  
欧阳朔着人到城楼下呼叫，那人驾着马在城楼下跑了几圈，高声叫道：“太子殿下归城，还不速速开门。”  
却无一丝动静，欧阳朔打了个手势，那前锋便策马跑回来。  
洛希三人在马车里听得分明，金凌子问：“为什么他们不开城门？”  
洛希没理她，安茹搭腔：“喂，这是你家，怎么不开门。”  
洛希勾起嘴角，斜睨她二人一眼，淡笑道：“定是母后知道我哥哥带回两个不速之客，生气了，让守备不可开门。”  
安茹没想到他何时都能借题发挥，一时气自己吵架吵不过这人。金凌子却问他：“洛希殿下，陛下皇后知道我们回来吗？”  
“怎会不知。”洛希露出一副嫌弃她没见识的表情：“掌管都城护卫的乃是我舅舅平安侯……”  
他突然止住话音，脸色一瞬间变得煞白。  
金凌子见他面色突变，忙去搭他脉象，被他猛然甩开，洛希扑到车窗上，一手掀开帘子，冲马车外的欧阳朔喊：“欧阳朔！”  
只见欧阳朔正从护卫手上拿过弓，听到呼唤，他转头对洛希笑着眨了眨眼，一如那日在立储仪式上，他从箭筒里抽出六支箭，搭在弓上，手臂一抬，箭指城墙。  
意识到他要做什么，洛希惊骇地瞪大双眼：“那是皇旗！”  
“无人守的皇旗不过是几块破布。”欧阳朔朗声大笑：“先射旗，再破门，我倒要看看谁敢拦我。”  
他手臂一松，六支钢箭斜着风雷之势离弦，凌厉的啸音划破苍穹，在灼灼日光下像六道白色的火焰，扑向城楼，转瞬之间，城楼上的六面皇旗同时重重落下，伴随着一片山呼叫好。  
这时城楼上出现一个黑影，然后是第二个第三个，转眼间城楼上密密站满了人，身披盔甲头戴头盔，脸上更覆着面具，弯弓搭箭，对准城楼下阵列。  
安茹掀起帘子往外看，倒吸一口冷气，叫道：“欧阳朔，这是你们家应门的规矩？”  
欧阳朔勒着缰绳骑马踱到阵前，听闻这话，哈哈一笑，昂首大声说：“舅舅，听到了吗，难道这是咱们家的规矩，拿箭指着亲外甥？”  
城楼上的列阵分开，一个中年人走出来，他是唯一没有戴面具的，他俯视着城下的欧阳朔，道：“欧阳朔，我从小待你如子，我把蓉儿交给你，却带回一具尸首，家？你欧阳家何尝待我如亲人？”  
欧阳朔抿紧嘴唇，翻身下马，他走到城楼正下方，双腿一折跪倒在地，周遭一片喧哗，欧阳朔却不为所动，他俯身重重磕了三个头。  
“舅舅，我欠蓉儿，欠惨死弟兄的，莫不敢忘，今后我敬你为父，不敢求你原谅，只愿为蓉儿尽一点孝。”  
平安侯长叹一声，道：“欧阳朔，我也不需要你尽孝，只要你把那害死我女儿的畜生洛希交出偿命，我立刻命人开门，之后要杀要剐，随你处置。”  
马车内，洛希听到此处，浑身一震，他握紧拳头，低声自语：“他果然知道了。”  
金凌子和安茹正在车帘后张望事态，此刻安茹回头，一脸幸灾乐祸：“洛希殿下  
我最爱看因果报应的戏了。”  
洛希虽惊慌，听闻此言，仍旧苍白一笑：“因果报应？那些蝼蚁何配我报偿？”  
一直没出声的金凌子突然回身，扬手一个耳光扇在他脸上，打得洛希偏过头去。  
“这是为了那些因你而死的人。”她说着又一扬手，“还有那些因你失去至亲至爱的人。”这次洛希眼疾手快擒住了她的手腕，他舔舔嘴唇，笑道：“果然是欧阳朔的女人，我喜欢。”他像狼一样咧嘴一笑，凑上前，低声说：“你知道吗？我迟早会杀了你，还有你——”他指指安茹，“那时候，我哥一定很伤心，他会哭一场，说不定会揍我，但他舍不得杀我，因为在这个世上，我才是他最重要的人。”  
“不信，你看——”  
城楼下，欧阳朔沉声道：“舅舅，我不能把他交给你。”  
平安侯吼道：“欧阳朔，你可知道他并非你皇室血统，乃是弥族贱种——”  
“他是我弟弟！”欧阳朔怒吼，“我说他是，他就是！”  
“你不要执迷不悟了，洛希犯下滔天罪行，唯有死路一条，舅舅不想你再被他迷惑，今日就要替你欧阳家锄奸。”  
欧阳朔站起来，缓缓抽出腰间佩剑，那剑光在阳光下犹如一道白虹，众人知道他武艺高强，虽在城楼之上也不由握紧手中兵刃，而欧阳朔身后的千余护卫也同时拔刀，一时间清亮的金戈之声听得人齿冷。  
欧阳朔抬起右手臂，高举刀，搭在自己的左臂上，仰头道：“兄弟如手足，今日我愿以一臂换我兄弟一条命，舅舅，算我求你了。”  
士兵们不料此巨变，纷纷大吼，连平安侯也愣住了，面色阴晴不定。洛希本坐在车里，这时呆住了，连连骂道：“蠢货！蠢货！”他一抛帘子，跳下车，大叫：“住手！我在这儿！”  
欧阳朔猛然回头，喝道：“回去！”  
只听平安侯命令：“弓箭手——”  
就在他令出的刹那，从城内传来一阵悠长号角，城楼上的列队瞬时乱了，只见城楼两侧涌上金甲护卫，如同汇入的激流，瞬时冲散了队列，转刻间控制了局势。欧阳朔趁此时机奔向洛希，把他护在臂弯之间推着他往马车的方向：“走！”洛希被他一把扛上马车，正要问他去哪儿。身后城门发出一声沉重的巨响，向两侧缓缓打开，整齐的金甲军沿着三车并行的笔直大道疾行而来，在城门前站定，转身列队，手上长戟斜在身前平平推出又收回，接着一顿在地，整个地面都仿佛震了一震。  
皇帝的御驾沿着中轴线行来，到了城门口方停下，欧阳森从容下车。立时，所有人伏地叩拜：“吾皇万岁万岁万万岁。”  
洛希下了马车，和欧阳朔一起向欧阳森行礼，偷眼看他父亲，见他已经气色大好，只是阳光下老态毕露，倒显得出世的威严。  
“起来吧。”欧阳森让众人都起来，他的目光久久流连在欧阳朔身上，微微点头，未曾流露情态，洛希想起他先前痛失爱子的模样不禁心中冷笑——真会装。  
“倒不知是你来晚了，还是朕来晚了。”  
“都不晚，来得正好。”欧阳朔哈哈乐。  
欧阳森不置可否，着人带上平安侯，平安侯被两个金甲军夹着挟到欧阳森面前，平安侯一到跟前，便跪下：“罪臣参见陛下。”  
欧阳森道：“你倒是知罪。”  
“罪臣敢起事时便知有此结果，只是我绝不能让我女儿白死。”平安侯咬牙启齿，他看着欧阳森，双目通红：“陛下也是为人父母，不敢说感同身受，但那洛希贼逆想要图谋的可是太子殿下，陛下不可容他。”  
欧阳森负手：“你怎知我会容他？”  
此话一出，洛希僵住了，欧阳朔急得大吼：“父皇！”  
平安侯却抢说：“本朝皇子犯法至多圈禁，但我要他死，不死不足以平我心头之恨，不足以慰我八百将士的在天之灵。”  
欧阳森沉思片刻，转向洛希：“当日你说你从此不再姓欧阳，你可记得？”  
洛希立刻跪下，哭道：“父皇，儿臣当日只是一时气话，不可当真。”  
“当不当真，不是你说了算，是朕说了算——来人，把他押去刑部，该怎么审就怎么审。”  
马上有金甲兵上来，欧阳朔横身一拦，怒喝：“你们敢碰他一下试试。”  
金甲兵畏太子殿下，惶惶不敢上前。  
洛希跪在地上，此时抬起头，双眼直视欧阳森，眼眶一圈红线，眼泪摇摇欲坠，他哽咽道：“父皇，儿臣知罪了，求父皇饶恕。”  
欧阳森冷淡地看着他：“早知如此，何必当初。”说罢，背过身去。  
金甲军就要动手，欧阳朔大吼一声，双手紧握成拳，作势要动手。洛希突然开口：“欧阳朔，你走开。”  
欧阳朔迅疾转头：“什么？”  
“你走开，跟你没关系。”洛希冷冷地看着他，“你别挡在这儿——我跟你们走。”  
“……”欧阳朔气得大叫：“怎么跟我没关系！当时不是为了害我吗，怎么跟我没关系！”  
“……”  
连欧阳森也听不下去，怒道：“欧阳朔，你给我闭嘴！”  
欧阳朔还要反抗，洛希说：“你要再说一句，我现在就一头碰死，你高兴了吗？”  
欧阳朔委屈地张张嘴，又闭上，他喘着粗气，愤恨不甘地看看父亲，又看看洛希，一副要打人的样子。洛希也不理他，他站起来，被金甲军戴上手铐，两个人一左一右押着他，经过欧阳朔身边时候，欧阳朔猛然大吼一声，金甲军紧张地去摸腰间佩剑，欧阳朔死死瞪着他们，但最终没有动手，他背过身，宽厚的背脊弓着，像要哭一样。

 

十五日后  
安茹捧着御花园中采的花去找金凌子，一进屋子，一眼就看到那垂挂在架子上的嫁衣，她哇一声，花也抛了，扑上前去，凑近了，不敢摸，只敢虚虚地抚过嫁衣的繁复的金线，啧啧称赞：“太精美了，这工艺，料子……我能摸摸吗，师姐，不行，我先去洗个手……师姐？”  
安茹这才发现金凌子坐在廊下发呆：“你怎么了？”  
她走过去，在金凌子身边坐下，撩撩她耳边发丝：“师姐要当太子妃了，怎么不见高兴？”  
金凌子挑了挑嘴角，却没有什么笑意：“……安茹，嫁衣好看吗？”  
“好看啊！师姐你穿起来给我瞧瞧吧，我好想看！”  
金凌子转过头，望着室内的嫁衣，正红的长裙摆铺展开，她从没见过这么正的红，像几千朵荼蘼的花瓣被掐下拼织在一起，太奢华，太美丽。  
“我总觉得很不真实，你我从小在山里长大，布衣粗食，我记得那时候附近村里的人请师傅去吃喜酒，我们也跟去，新娘子穿着红布，红鞋，还有花布被子，咱俩就羡慕地不得了，觉得真好看。”  
“是啊，那时候我还问你，师傅那么穷，有没有给我们准备嫁妆。”  
金凌子想起往事，露出怀念的表情，她出神地望着安茹：“……安茹，你说这一切都是真的吗？”  
“师姐，你别东想西想，你这是要成婚了，太紧张。”安茹揉揉她的肩膀，“欧阳朔那么喜欢你，陛下虽威严也慈祥，皇后娘娘一点也没有架子，对咱们都很好，本来，我还担心他们像洛希一样，看来，果然不是一家人。”  
“安茹。”金凌子警告她：“你知道欧阳朔不喜欢这些话。”  
洛希被抓后，皇帝便下了诏书，昭告他的生世，贬为庶民，移交刑部。一时间便有些从前嫉恨洛希，在他手上吃过亏的落井下石，编排出洛希许多罪状，称他娇奢无度，残害百姓，研制巫蛊，密谋复兴弥族……欧阳朔每次下朝都气得要死，有一次终于在朝堂上把一个参洛希罪状的大臣打翻在地，被欧阳森罚闭门思过。  
安茹吐吐舌头：“我不也私下说说嘛，洛希明明就是咎由自取，我跟那些宫人打听，宫里的宫人们也都不喜欢他，你瞧瞧，只有欧阳朔那个傻瓜一心护着他。”  
“我看皇后也很疼他。”金凌子想到去请安时，皇后常常面露忧思，有时吃到一道菜，便说洛希也爱吃这个，有时看着外头起风了，又说不知洛希风寒好一点没有。  
“皇后娘娘是个大好人。”安茹点点头，“说句老实话，如果洛希还在，我倒是担心师姐。”  
说者无心，听者有意，金凌子心下一惊，避开她的目光，问：“担心我什么？”  
“担心他欺负你啊，他这个人怪怪的，心眼也不好，他要是留在欧阳朔身边，你日子肯定不好过。”  
金凌子没有说话，她想着，确实是这样，可是如今，她却并没有开心一点，欧阳朔为了洛希的事情整日和他父亲闹，不是气呼呼就是唉声叹气，有时来陪她，也是心不在焉，洛希虽不在他身边，却在他心里。这话她没法对安茹说，甚至连她自己也不能接受，她在嫉妒自己未来丈夫的兄弟，她是不是太小心眼了，太贪心了？  
“所以你看，老天都疼你，把麻烦收走了，师姐你要开心一点，你马上要做新娘子了。”  
金凌子被她说得也振作起来，她马上要做新娘了，欧阳朔的新娘，他未来的王妃，想到他，她的内心便充满了柔情。  
“你说得对。”她站起来，走到嫁衣前，她伸手捋过，丝绸如流水划过指尖，就像在她心尖上掐了一把：“我想见他。”  
她疾步走过皇宫长长的廊道，终于到了太子寝宫，却不见欧阳朔。  
“陛下不是罚他闭门思过吗？”金凌子焦急地问。  
宫人知这是未来的太子妃，不敢隐瞒，以头扣地：“太子殿下……出宫了。”  
“他去哪了？”金凌子心慢慢沉下去。  
“大理寺。”那宫人小心地抬起头，

 

天气开暖，但大理寺重刑之地即便盛夏也森冷，洛希只着单衣，摇摇欲坠。他身后的狱卒，得了宫里的好处，不敢亏待他，这时扶住他的肩膀，低声说：“小殿下，待会过堂，千万别多说，花大人不比别人，阎罗王也不放在眼里。”  
洛希冷哼一声：“花越笙。”  
不时，传唤来了，洛希被挟着上到了殿内，大理寺正殿比外头又阴几分，阳光透不进去，没有一丝阳气。大理寺卿花越笙坐在上首，低头看着卷宗，似乎没有注意到有人进来。洛希跟他不熟，只记得他年逾四十，个头矮小，长着一张讨喜的娃娃脸，见到谁都笑眯眯的，但他位列三公九卿，掌管天下刑狱，谁敢轻视，人都说宁看阎王怒，不看花卿笑，可见这人积威。  
此时花越笙终于放下卷宗，抬起头，他的目光落在洛希脸上，洛希看他一双圆圆的眼睛，眼角细纹微皱，渐渐露出笑意，洛希情不自禁地跟着牵起嘴角，这一来花越笙笑意更浓，一张小小的圆脸扬起，洛希惊讶地发现大理寺卿长得还挺好看。他俩对着笑了一会儿，花越笙以袖掩面转向身旁的的人笑嘻嘻说了一句，拿手点点洛希。那人躬身领命，走上前来，洛希呆呆地看着他，还没反应过来，已经被一耳光抽在脸上，洛希被打得偏过头去，马上又被抓住头发揪回来，一连抽了他六七个耳光，打得洛希眼冒金星。洛希咬破了嘴唇，一口血唾在地上，喘着粗气抬起头来，花越笙仍旧笑得温和：“再看，再打。”  
洛希咬牙，垂下头去。  
这花越笙看起来瘦瘦小小，拿捏整人的手段却多，他十五岁入大理寺，因为长得秀气可爱那些犯人常不拿他当回事，更有出言不逊的，也正是如此，他才练就了一番心狠手辣。洛希的案子早就清清楚楚，只是这事儿牵扯到皇家，皇帝明着让他按章办案，皇后却又隔三差五地着人来大理寺，来了也不说做什么，只是陪着花越笙聊会天，赏些“娘娘亲手做的吃食”——意思也是很明白了。  
花越笙被搞得极烦，却又无可奈何，今日已到了宣判的日子。  
“洛希，你可知罪。”  
洛希尚未回答，殿外一阵喧哗。花越笙正要着人去看，耳闻马蹄声响，从殿内望去，欧阳朔一人一骑穿过大理寺十九重门，转眼到了殿前，他把缰绳交给前来阻拦的侍卫，仿佛那是迎他的下人，径直昂首阔步地走进大殿。  
花越笙走下来，和众人一道行礼：“不知太子殿下到访，有失远迎。”  
“你们忙你们的，我就来看看我弟弟。”欧阳朔随意地摆摆手，他此时还未走到洛希跟前，只看他跪在地上的背影，只觉得他又清减了许多，一袭薄薄的白衣，弱柳之姿，没有束冠，长长的黑发扎成一束直垂腰际，那腰肢窄得不盈一握。他此时知他来了，却不愿看他一眼，端端正正跪着，欧阳朔慢慢走上前，从侧面见他颊边绯红，印着清晰的手印。欧阳朔瞬间像被脚底心点了火，直蹿到头顶，他一步上去，大手擒住洛希尖尖小小的下巴，抬起他的脸：“你的脸，谁做的！”  
洛希瘦的一张脸还没有欧阳朔半个巴掌大，皮肤雪白，更显得巴掌印红，而那咬破的嘴唇红得刺眼，欧阳朔用大拇指抹去了洛希嘴上的血迹，另外一只手握拳咯咯作响。  
“谁打的你？”  
洛希弯起嘴角，黑漆漆的眼珠转向欧阳朔身后的花越笙，花越笙竟然有些慌。  
“我没事，太子殿下。”洛希却说，他偏过头，不着痕迹地蹭了一下欧阳朔的掌心，便挣开他。  
欧阳朔深吸一口气，他转身盯着花越笙，咬着后槽牙笑，看到花越笙以为他要动手，他却扬声：“行，孤今天倒想观摩一下大理寺如何审案。”  
这朝堂上下谁不知道欧阳朔的莽人一个，花越笙也不想和他硬碰硬，这时便让出主位。  
“不用，我就在边上看着，你审你的。”  
马上有人抬上椅子，欧阳朔大马金刀地坐下，端起茶呷了一口。  
花越笙只好硬着头皮继续：“洛希，你认的什么罪？”  
洛希淡淡道：“勾结弥族，谋害太子殿下，致使八百御林军折在邱县。”  
“你所为何？”  
“为何？”洛希好像听到了什么笑话，他瞟向一旁的欧阳朔，两人目光上，欧阳朔便被勾出微笑，他看着他弟弟，不像他正在被堂审，倒像是从前在朝堂上，欧阳朔跟在欧阳森身边理政，洛希在众臣列队里，两人隔着人群遥遥对视。  
他俩眉来眼去，花越笙实在看不下去，沉声：“还不招来。”  
“我不服。”洛希回答，却并不是回答花越笙，他望着欧阳朔：“我不服你，我自认从小比你勤勉，比你聪明，比你更懂治国之道，但父亲从未把我看在眼里，我从前以为是因为我身体病弱，不讨他喜欢，如今才知道，原来我根本不是他的亲生儿子……我从来没有机会，就算你死了，也轮不到我。”  
欧阳朔眉头紧皱，似乎想说什么又不知该怎么说。  
洛希并不在意：“其实你不在这段时间，一直是我理政，我没给陛下丢脸。”  
“你做得很好。”欧阳朔柔声说，“比我强。”  
洛希翘起嘴角，半是开心半是嘲讽地说：“只有你这么说。”  
“父亲也是这么想的！”欧阳朔朔，“他说你尽心尽责，多亏了你。”  
“真的吗？”洛希轻轻地问，脸上转瞬而过一点天真的喜悦，随即又变成了冷淡，“多亏了我把你差点害死？”  
“洛希！”  
花越笙见这两人旁若无人聊天，就差上酒菜了，真的气得想动刑，却又畏惧这个混不吝的太子，他瞅准机会，说道：“不错，殿下不要忘了他是害你的主谋。”  
欧阳朔轻哼：“那又如何，我不活得好好吗？”  
“……”  
洛希抿嘴一笑，瞧着花越笙：“花大人见谅，我哥就是这样。”  
“我弟也是这样。”欧阳朔嘿嘿一乐。  
花越笙简直要被这对奇葩兄弟的气出病，他深吸一口气：“既如此——本卿便按认罪来判案——洛希，敢欺君罔上，勾结弥族，谋害太子殿下，害死平安侯之女，致八百御林军身死音印谷，贬为奴，刺配幽州。”  
洛希无动于衷，欧阳朔却立刻大叫：“不行！”  
花越笙这时一振衣袍，躬身：“殿下，皇子犯法与庶民同罪。”  
欧阳朔一拍桌子，站起来：“行，那我还有包庇窝藏之罪，一道判了。”  
花越笙被他胡搅蛮缠逼得无法，这时再不顾他天家颜面，拱手遥拜：“我奉陛下旨意审理弥族人洛希谋反案，不可违律法，太子殿下，得罪了——来人，黥刑伺候。”  
马上有行刑人上来，洛希是弥族人，按规矩要在脸上刺上象征低贱的蛇形图案，从此以后一世为奴。欧阳朔抓住茶碗砸过去，行刑人不敢躲闪，被茶水泼了一身，欧阳朔站起来，双指嘬哨，嘚嘚马蹄传来，几个侍卫拦不住他的马，竟让它奔上大殿，欧阳朔抓住洛希把他抱上马，自己跨上马背，坐在他身后，长臂环住他，握住缰绳。有侍卫去拦，他一勒马缰，马儿前蹄高腾，撞散众人，欧阳朔一抖缰绳，调转马头，扬长而去，远远抛下一句话：“花大人，想要人，我宫中等你！”


	6. Chapter 6

第六章  
金凌子正在太子寝宫门口踟蹰，就听到宫人传声：“太子殿下回来了——”她循声快走几步，宫苑长长的官道上一骑翩然驰来，欧阳朔身前坐着洛希，金凌子愣愣看着他二人。欧阳朔翻身下马，张开手臂把洛希抱下来，他没让他脚沾地，直接抱着他走过跪着一地的宫人，到了金凌子跟前：“我把洛希带回来了。”  
金凌子望着他臂弯中的人，洛希勾着欧阳朔的脖子，转头瞥了她一眼，又别过头靠回哥哥肩上。  
欧阳朔抱着他走进宫内，倾身把他小心放在榻上，他想要直起身，洛希却用手臂缠着他不肯放开，欧阳朔只好半跪下，哄他：“我不走。”  
“你骗人。”  
欧阳朔合身抱住他，他瘦了很多，欧阳朔的手掌能覆住他大半个背脊，他侧着头，下巴亲昵地蹭着洛希，热烘烘的呼吸吹拂着洛希耳边的发丝：“我保证不走，我守着你。”他虽然这样说，但并没有推开他，他们安静地抱了一会儿，直到洛希低低在他耳边笑：“你的王妃还在门口当木桩呢。”  
欧阳朔这才想起，洛希好笑地看着他跑出去，眼睛眯起，懒洋洋地斜靠在榻上，手指轻敲，过了一会儿欧阳朔果然满头雾水地走回来：“她走了……怎么就走了。”  
“我也不知道。”洛希翘起嘴角，“许是不想看到我吧。”  
“怎么会？”欧阳朔在床边盘腿坐下，伸手抓过洛希的手握在掌中，“你手好冰。”  
洛希任他握着，一双含笑的眼睛深深望着他，轻轻说：“哥哥，我有句话……”  
“什么话？”  
“你靠过来一点，我告诉你。”  
欧阳朔一脸你又想闹什么的表情，俯身过去，洛希撑起上半身，贴近了，正要说，却听宫人拉长的声音道道传来，皇后娘娘驾到。众宫女簇拥着范皇后而来，洛希忙扶着欧阳朔起身，他刚跪下，就见范皇后走进来。  
“皇儿。”  
洛希鼻子一酸，眼泪已经涌出，这一遭牢狱下来，直到此时，他方觉得千般委屈，万般难受，之前对着欧阳朔还能说笑，这时候只觉得喉咙被扼住了，失了全身力气，半天，嘴唇抖着叫出一句：“母亲。”  
范皇后忙上去抱着他，缓缓跪下，抚摸着洛希的长发，也是伤心不已：“你父亲太狠心，太狠心……”  
洛希靠在母亲怀里，无声地流泪。欧阳朔在旁道：“母亲，怎的消息那么快？”  
范皇后没好气地说：“你就这么劫走了洛希，你前脚走，花越笙后脚就告状告到你父亲那儿去了。”  
欧阳朔一听急了：“啧，我去见父皇。”说着就要走，洛希忙站起来，跟过去，欧阳朔拦下他：“我去跟父皇说，你在这儿等着……对了，你刚才有什么话？”  
“……等你回来再说。”洛希牵住欧阳朔的袖子，不着痕迹地摇了摇，“有话好好说，不可鲁莽。”  
欧阳朔伸手揽住他的脖子捏了捏，笑道：“我知道，你放心。”  
洛希脸上一热，他心中已然不同，再在母亲面前亲近便觉得羞窘，他不便避开，只低下头，抿着嘴唇，低声唔了一声。  
“母亲，你且看顾他，别让人来带他走。”  
“我晓得，你这孩子，倒是教起我来了。”范皇后笑着轻斥，欧阳朔咧嘴一笑，躬身一拜，潇洒离去。洛希看着他的背影，心中只觉得像有一千把小勾子勾着，他强迫自己转回母亲身边，范皇后笑道：“朔儿平时毛毛躁躁的，只有对你的事情心细得很，他是真心疼你。”  
洛希满心欢喜，只绝不敢在母亲面前露出分毫，这时便牵起母亲的手，岔开话头：“母亲最疼我。”

 

欧阳朔一路到了养心殿，正撞上花越笙出来，身后跟着大理寺左右丞侍并一干侍卫，他走在最前头，一身重袍，倒显得更加娇小。欧阳朔打马到了跟前，众人行礼，欧阳朔不叫起身，勒着马在花越笙面前转了一圈。  
“花大人，你任大理寺卿多久了？”  
“回禀太子殿下，臣十五岁入大理寺，承蒙陛下厚爱，二十五岁担任大理寺卿，如今已有二十年了。”  
“孤听他们说花大人一直未娶亲，膝下无儿无女，只有一个过继的远房侄儿，是否属实？”  
“确实。”  
“那就是了，大理寺掌管天下刑狱，煞气太重，到底伤阴德。待孤禀告父皇，这苦差事让别人去做，另给花大人寻个好去处。”  
他这话明摆着公报私仇，花越笙身后的众大理寺官员个个强压怒火，花越笙抬起头：“臣谢太子殿下体恤，只是臣从巡按做到如今之位，只懂得判案子，对其他一窍不通……”  
“哪有人什么都会，学学就会了。”欧阳朔折起马鞭敲敲花越笙的肩膀，“不用谢孤，谢你自己罢。”  
欧阳朔言罢，策马而去，徒留花越笙跪在地上，一张俏脸气得刷白。

 

欧阳森在殿内看奏折，早有宫人告诉他欧阳朔在殿外拦着花越笙找麻烦，待欧阳朔进来，他重重哼了一声：“你莫要去动花越笙，他不过是奉朕的旨意。”  
“父皇你要把洛希流放？！”欧阳朔大吼，“父皇你疯了！”  
“大胆！”欧阳森怒道，“跪下！”  
欧阳朔气得胸膛一起一伏，他重重跪下，昂着头，瞪着欧阳森：“父皇难道真的如此绝情？”  
“问问你的好弟弟！朕如今押着他，尚有百官弹劾，若朕容他，如何服人。”  
欧阳朔本想说，不服就打到他服。但他想起洛希交代不可鲁莽，他强压住脾气，闷声闷气地说：“好，那父皇再下一道旨，把儿臣也一并流放了。”  
“你！”欧阳森一拍桌子，“你这是威胁朕？”  
“儿臣不敢，只是我兄弟俩从小一道长大，谁离了谁都不行，父皇看着办罢。”

 

洛希正和范皇后说话，皇上的圣旨到了，命他留在太子宫中备察，等候发落，这段时间由太子监守。洛希领旨谢恩，范皇后打发了宫人，欧阳朔正好回来，洛希瞧着他笑：“有长进。”  
欧阳朔上去一捏他的脸颊，笑骂：“没大没小。”  
范皇后见他俩打打闹闹，笑着道：“陛下留你在宫中，待到朔儿和金凌子成婚，便寻个大赦天下的由头，把洛希放了，这件事便也罢了。”  
听到成婚，洛希便不响了，片刻，才幽幽说：“只怕那时候儿臣一介草民，陛下容不得洛希，赶出宫去，再难见到母亲和哥哥。”  
欧阳朔立即说：“不必出宫，你便留在我身边，做我的……”  
“做你的什么？”洛希巧笑望他。  
欧阳朔被他这样望着，心里没来由一慌，想答的话也忘了。皇后看着他二人一问一答，目光幽暗。好在洛希及时想起皇后在此，没有为难他，转而对皇后说：“母亲觉得我未来嫂嫂如何？”  
“金凌子这姑娘性情温和，虽生在民间，却自有一股出世的清华，我很喜欢。”  
洛希笑笑说：“从前母亲见了这么多女孩儿，都不满意，哥哥也不喜欢，没想到冒出一个金姑娘，想来缘分果然天定。”  
欧阳朔哈哈一笑：“倒不谢老天爷，还要谢弟弟的忘前尘，不然我也遇不着阿凌。”  
欧阳朔的无心之语却正戳中洛希，他勉强笑笑：“他日大婚，哥哥嫂嫂可要敬我这个媒人一杯。”  
欧阳朔笑道：“千杯都行。”

 

至此，洛希便在宫中住下，只是不得出太子宫苑，他虽为戴罪之身，但宫人仍以皇子礼仪待之不敢稍有怠慢。应了太子监守的职责，欧阳朔一下朝便火急火燎赶回宫里陪洛希，两人倒是每日厮磨在一块儿，只是欧阳朔每天必要抽出一点时间去看望金凌子。洛希便笑他：“日日就见你巴巴地去看人家，怎不见她来寻你。”  
“她一个姑娘家，总往未婚夫这儿跑，要被人笑话的。”  
“我看她是不愿看到我。”  
欧阳朔无奈：“你怎么总是与她过不去？”  
“我哪敢和太子妃过不去。”洛希冷了脸色，不再理欧阳朔。  
欧阳朔闷闷地去见金凌子，金凌子看他不开心，便禀退众人，拉着他的手在身边坐下。金凌子在山间长大，没那么多规矩，他俩仍像从前在箬芦时亲近，她搂住他，宽慰道：“怎么不开心？”  
“洛希……”  
金凌子只听他说了个名字，便不想再听，她凑上去吻住他的嘴唇，柔声道：“别说别人。”  
“洛希不是别人。”欧阳朔分辨道。  
金凌子看着他，突然从他身边站起，欧阳朔去拉她，被她一甩袖子拂开，她扬声：“恭送太子殿下。”  
“阿凌。”欧阳朔可委屈了，不知怎的又惹这位不高兴了。  
欧阳朔垂头丧气地回来，只见宫人们都在寝宫外探头探脑，窃窃私语，他轻咳一声，众人发觉他回来，全都吓得伏地跪拜。  
“你们干什么呢？”  
众人垂着头都不敢说话，欧阳朔狐疑地穿过满地的宫女侍卫，走进寝宫，眼前景象让他不由睁大了眼睛。原来洛希穿了他的大婚礼袍，靠在案上正自斟自饮。欧阳朔连忙走过去，见他已经醉了，面上飞霞，没有束冠的黑色长发流泻了一地，大红礼袍量着欧阳朔的身形制的，此时穿在洛希身上仿若一床红色的锦被，金色锦线秀出他玲珑的身姿，手缩进了袍子里，一双白玉般的赤足却伸出来，衬得红的更红白的更白。欧阳朔不自觉地放轻了呼吸，慢慢走上去，洛希弃了杯子，仰头凑近酒壶，酒液顺着他的尖小的下巴一路淌进衣领深处，渗入那一点若隐若现的瓷白肌肤。欧阳朔上去抢他的酒壶，洛希不耐烦地发出轻哼，把酒壶一抛，咕噜噜滚到案下，自己仰面倒在榻上，红袍展开，仿若一朵盛放的海棠。  
欧阳朔伸手想要碰他，又缩回了手，他心跳如鼓，却又不知所以，好像自己才是喝醉的。正当他犹豫不停，洛希微睁开眼睛，勾着眼波一笑：“你来了。”  
真真是风月无边，  
欧阳朔只觉得心中一荡。半缕魂儿也被他勾走了，只晓得木木地回答：“我来了。”  
洛希向他遥遥伸手，欧阳朔忙上去抓住他，顺势把他抱进怀里，只觉得怀中人身如柳絮，轻飘飘在他臂弯中。洛希露出婚袍掩盖下的一点手指，沿着欧阳朔英挺的鼻梁下滑到他的唇上，点了点，欧阳朔抓住他的手，握在掌心，喉头吞咽：“……你怎么穿着我的衣服。”  
“想穿穿看，有多好，你这么急着想成婚。”  
欧阳朔忽然心中一动，低声问道：“你不想我成婚。”  
洛希闭着眼睛，红棱似的嘴唇勾起苦笑：“我不想又能如何？”  
“……你为何不想？”  
“你若成婚了，我该如何？”  
欧阳朔握紧洛希的手：“还和从前一样，你仍旧待在我身边。”  
洛希笑起来，他勾住欧阳朔的脖子攀附在他身上，坐到了他的腿上，笑着轻摇他：“留在你身边做你的妾？”  
欧阳朔一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，洛希哈哈一笑，仰头道：“逗你玩的，傻哥哥。”  
他笑声歇了，像一群鸽子飞过，留下空荡荡的寂静，他望着欧阳朔，他哥哥像被雷劈了一样，僵在那里。  
洛希突然弯下脖子，把嘴唇贴在了欧阳朔的唇上，碰触的刹那，欧阳朔一把推开了他，他收势不及，洛希被他推得撞到了案台，案台被撞得偏倒发出一声刺耳的声音。洛希疼得脸色发白，但欧阳朔浑然不觉，陷在巨大的恐慌中，拔腿跑了。

 

欧阳朔一路奔到金凌子的住处，金凌子听说太子殿下又来了，心下没好气，正要说不见，就看到欧阳朔直直闯进来，金凌子见他脸色仓惶，忙到：“你怎么……”  
她话未说完，便被欧阳朔一把抱住，他激烈地吻住她，手抓进她的头发里，宫人们忙退出去。金凌子羞得不行，手握成拳捶打着欧阳朔厚实的背，却像小猫抓痒，欧阳朔把她放到床上，困在自己的臂弯间，怔怔地看着她。  
“你怎么了？”金凌子敏锐地看着他，手揪着他的衣服，咬着下嘴唇，“疯起来了？”  
欧阳朔没说话，他把脸埋在金凌子的脖子间，闻着她身上淡淡的药味，呼吸沉重。  
金凌子伸手抚着他的后背，心里转了一千个念头，问道：“你若不想成婚，我走便是。”  
欧阳朔只觉得一股怒火，你们一个两个都要离开我，他一拳捶在床上，金凌子颤了一下，欧阳朔把她抱起来，牢牢锁在怀中，哑声道：“结，我说过娶你便不会食言。”  
金凌子心头一热，眼泪流出眼眶，这一刻仿佛只有她和阿旺，再没有别人，她把下巴靠在欧阳朔的肩膀上，用力抱住他，欧阳朔眼神直直地看着前方，手里更紧地回抱住她。

 

婚期近了，宫里张灯结彩，欧阳朔却住到宫外金甲卫的营地去，陛下命他回宫，他说，自己心急难耐，和未来王妃都在宫中，恐怕做下错事，伤了天家颜面。皇帝知他一派胡言，但又听宫里说太子殿下确实对太子妃举止失仪，想想便随他去了，只命婚礼前夜必须回宫。  
及至到了那一天，欧阳朔的马穿过宫门，宫中到处洋溢着喜色，一路到了太子宫苑，他翻身下马，在寝宫外站了一会儿，方走进去。满目红色中，洛希一袭青衣，坐在廊下看书，听到他的脚步声，从书上抬起头，粲然一笑：“你回来了。”  
欧阳朔傻乎乎看着他，好像那天一切都只是个梦。  
“嗳。”  
两人像平时一样对坐着吃了晚饭。  
洛希取来杯子，倒了两杯酒，一杯递给欧阳朔，另一杯捧在手里。  
“我去不了你的喜宴，就在此恭贺你新婚。”洛希举杯一饮而尽。  
欧阳朔握着杯，没有喝，他把杯子顿在案上，垂眼看着那杯酒。  
“我对不住你。”  
洛希淡淡笑道：“皇兄言重了，是我借着酒后撒疯，实话说，我只是害怕你成婚后，我便无所依靠。我虚长这些年岁，前半生是错，后半生未可知，唯有你是我至亲至爱，我只是太怕你离开我，酒上头，乱了心神，你不要放在心上。”  
欧阳朔听他这么说，心头一空，像是压在心上的石头终于撤去，却又空落落，说不出什么滋味。他走到洛希身旁，坐下，伸手欲抱住洛希，洛希却避开，欧阳朔讪讪收回手，道：“你放心，我活着一日，便护你一日，你永远是我弟弟。”  
洛希笑笑，没有回答。他站起来，亲自去取了喜服，捧到欧阳朔面前：“不敢拿去浆洗，我用药粉清理了，不仔细看还是和新的一样。”  
“没甚了不起。”欧阳朔摇摇头，“穿一次罢了。”  
洛希看着喜服，道：“我为皇兄更衣吧。”  
欧阳朔解开衣服露出宽阔的脊背和雄壮的肌肉，洛希为他披上喜服，他取过腰带，贴近他，欧阳朔抬手，洛希从他背后环过，为他系上腰带，呼吸交闻的距离，洛希抬起眼，欧阳朔看到他目中的自己，洛希很快垂下眼脸。他又跪下，为欧阳朔着靴，欧阳朔看着他身姿婉转跪在身前，半束长发垂落，一时痴了。  
“抬脚。”  
欧阳朔抬起脚，洛希服侍他穿上靴子，方站起来。他推着他到镜边，两人站在镜前，欧阳朔想起了那日立储仪式前，自己问洛希镜中之人何如，此时他却无论如何问不出来。洛希倒是落落笑道：“好一个俊俏的新郎官。”  
欧阳朔笑不出来，嘴角僵硬地抬抬，洛希取来梳子，亲自为他编发，他用木梳沾了水，仔细地梳着，他每梳一下，欧阳朔便觉得心中愈加揪紧，他从来不知道伤心为何物，可此时只想大哭一场却又哭不出，呼吸愈沉，洛希在身后听得分明，嘴角噙着冷笑，手上却越发轻柔。他为欧阳朔绑好了头发，双手端着冠，走到他跟前，跪下，为他戴冠，他抬起手，袖管滑落，露出半截雪臂，一股幽幽药香袭来，欧阳朔控制不住自己一把握住了手臂。洛希不动，眼神飘着笑意：“戴歪了冠，陛下要怪罪。”  
欧阳朔缓缓松开手，呼吸像拉风箱一样，眼睛红红地死死看着洛希，洛希只当不懂，他站起来，后退两步，姿态庄严地拜倒：“草民洛希恭祝太子殿下大婚。”

 

吉时已到，大司监在门外唱礼，金甲卫已经列队只待起驾迎亲，欧阳朔起身，洛希跪在地上恭送他，欧阳朔浑浑噩噩地走到门口，他回过身，洛希翘起嘴角，笑盈盈看着他，眼睛明亮如星。  
欧阳朔走出来，跨上马背，抬手起势，迎亲的队伍浩浩汤汤开拔。寝宫内，暮春的阳光投射在地上，家具的阴影安静地变幻，几个时辰之后洛希方才惊觉自己一直跪着没有动，他想起身，全身疼痛，他伏倒在地慢慢挪动着身子翻身躺平，四周安静得仿佛沉在水中，他想听一听礼乐之声，却只有风吹过竹林刷刷的声音。  
这太子宫苑，在这一日，竟仿佛冷宫。

 

月上中天，到了晚上喜宴散去，欧阳朔才被侍郎搀扶着去东宫，他习惯性地要回从前的宫苑，被众人拦住了，笑道：“殿下，莫要走错路，寻不到新娘子了。”  
欧阳朔这才想起，他呵呵笑着正要走，却见几个人往那方向去：“那些……是什么人？”  
“是皇后娘娘攒了菜赐给洛希殿下，派人送去。”  
欧阳朔点点头：“是了，还是母亲想得周到，洛希……”他胡乱说着，脚步又要跟上去，被侍郎们赶紧搀回来，送去东宫。

 

洛希正一个人在灯下喝茶看书，就听到一连串的脚步声，他心中一紧，心知此时此刻断不会有人来，他把茶杯往案上一磕，杯子裂成几片，他抓住一片藏进袖中，把剩下的用软垫盖住。这时门已经被推开了，一排金甲侍卫拥着花越笙走进来。  
洛希看着他，心念电转，已然明白：“是陛下派你来的，挑着欧阳朔大婚之日，顾不上我，怎么，这是要把我连夜赶出宫城，发配幽州。他以为欧阳朔知我走了，不会发作？”  
花越笙没有回答，他扬扬手，有宫人端上一杯酒，洛希看着那酒，一时间脸色青白，厉声道：“我不信，他想杀我？陛下真想杀我？！”  
“这杯酒是太子殿下今日的喜酒，请洛希殿下喝的。”花越笙淡淡说道，“喝下这杯酒，前尘往事都忘了，一如新生。”  
洛希明白了，这是忘前尘，这是忘前尘。  
“他要我忘了，忘了什么，忘了父子一场？他竟如此不容我？”洛希全身颤抖，眼泪夺眶而出。  
花越笙见惯了生死，早已心硬如铁，只是他知道此事另有因果，心下不免唏嘘，面上却依旧毫无表情，只是道：“殿下请喝了罢，莫要弄得大家难堪。”言下之意，如果洛希不喝，便要动手强灌。  
此时此刻，洛希就算有通天的本领也插翅难飞，他望着那杯酒，心里无数的念头，最终化作的唯有欧阳朔、欧阳朔、欧阳朔……  
你看你说好的护我一世。  
洞房花烛夜，断肠离别人。  
洛希伸出左手握住酒杯一饮而尽，有宫人上来握住他的下巴察看他有没有咽下去，他被人扶起来，药性还未上来，他只觉得全身有些飘飘然，就像喝了一杯烈酒。有人搀扶着他上了马车，他靠在马车上，马车一动，他就斜斜地歪倒，视线渐渐模糊，他握紧右手只觉得一阵刺痛，心中片刻清明，他抬起手，手掌间是半块尖利的瓷片。马车颠簸着，他捋起袖子，在手腕上用瓷片划出一个血淋淋的“水”字，便两眼一黑昏过去。

 

欧阳朔本是千杯不醉的海量，只是今夜心事纷扰竟然喝醉了，喝醉便也罢了，他猛然心悸，在婚床上醒过来，觉得口干、烦闷。  
金凌子听到他唤人，便亲自走来喂他喝茶，他喝了水，靠在她的柔嫩的肩头，低低喘息，金凌子细软的手指划过他热烫的脸颊，柔声说：“我给你配些解酒药。”  
“不必了，歇歇就好。”他疲惫地看着床帐。  
“那便早些歇了吧。”  
金凌子要为他宽衣解带，被他按住了，他俩对视着，他慢慢靠近了她，细细吻她，他伸手把她抱上床，两人一起倒在床上，他与她耳鬓厮磨，心下却实在提不起劲，总觉得哪里不对。好一会儿，他才意识到她今日全身都是名贵的香，盖去了她往日的药味，她变得不像她了，变得不像洛希……  
这个念头刹那间让他眼前红烛喜字都变成了那日酒后的红衣佳人，他只觉得头痛欲裂，翻身坐起，以掌覆面，久久说不出话。金凌子也坐起，从身后抱住他，问道：“不舒服吗？”  
“头疼。”  
金凌子伸手为他拆下头上金冠，道：“冠太紧了，勒着也会加重头疼……咦？”  
欧阳朔听她疑惑，转头望向她，他的头发散开，一条细辫便垂在耳畔，金凌子握着那根辫子道：“里面有一簇断发，不似你的。”  
欧阳朔起先不明白，待到反应过来，顷刻间只觉得燎原烈火焚尽五脏六腑，千万雷暴照亮天际，他闭上眼睛，再睁开，似悲似喜，恍然大悟。他从床上一跃而起，穿着单衣敞着婚袍就往外奔，金凌子追在身后道：“你去哪儿！”  
欧阳朔已经翻身上马：“阿凌，你等我回来。”  
说罢，扬鞭而去。

 

马车到了城外，洛希听到车外流水潺潺，慢慢醒转过来，他脑中一片混沌，手腕疼痛，他抬起手腕，捋起袖子，血迹已经干涸，显示出那是一个“水”字。他凭着本能拍打着车窗：“停车，停车……”  
那人得了命令，万事要听洛希的，余生为他效力，这时赶紧停车，问道：“少爷，有何吩咐。”  
“扶我……扶我到水边。”  
仆人撑着洛希下了马车，一路摇摇晃晃到了河边，月光照着河面，碧波漾漾，柔软的银色或明或暗，洛希跨前一步，一脚踏进水里，袍子便湿了。仆人伸手去拉他，被他甩开，他回头冷漠地看了他一眼，转身投进水中。

 

欧阳朔一路奔到太子宫苑，大叫着：“洛希！洛希！”  
他在房间里没头苍蝇一样四处乱转，突然脚下踩到一点凸起，他连忙掀开，只见软垫下藏着一些茶碗瓷片，他和洛希多年默契，瞬时知道定是出事了，洛希措手不及，打碎了瓷杯，用以自卫。他想到他纤弱无力，惊慌失措的样子，只觉得一万支箭插进胸口，他低吼一声，手上捏碎了瓷片，冲出宫去。  
他想着欧阳森连夜把洛希送去幽州，就心急如焚，马鞭狠抽，要在路上截住他们。  
欧阳朔一袭婚袍飞马出了宫门，没有注意到宫门口一辆马车停在阴影中。  
花越笙放下车帘道：“没想到太子殿下洞房花烛夜竟跑回旧苑。”  
他身旁，范皇后摇头：“这个傻孩子。”  
“娘娘放心，洛希殿下的马车去往东面，太子殿下定是向西幽州方向去寻。”  
范皇后没有说话，片刻，泪盈于睫：“他日朔儿知道，定会恨我。”  
“今日大婚太子殿下尚不能放下洛希殿下，两人已然情根深重，若娘娘不出手，待到酿成大错，陛下绝饶不了洛希殿下，太子殿下定会体谅娘娘的苦心。”  
“花越笙，你不懂情之一物，如同掺了毒药的蜜糖，我的两个孩子都是痴儿，今日之事，无论如何无法挽回，我不求他们谅解，只希望他俩都能一生平安。若世上真有姻缘一说，他俩自有相逢之日，便看他们造化了。”  
花越笙诺诺：“娘娘说的是。”  
“只是你替我办了这事儿，朔儿必容不了你。陛下打算派人出使黄金之国，那里远在山海之外，你无牵无挂，就此自荐去了罢。”  
花越笙知道范皇后言的是欧阳朔不容他，其实她也容不得他，他心下苦笑，黄金之国虚无缥缈，他此生恐怕有去无回。


	7. Chapter 7

黑暗中水流仿佛带着吸力，洛希蹬了几脚，渐不支，他划水的手停摆了，广袖舒展，青丝飘舞，慢慢沉下去。忽然，一只手探入水中，握住了他的手腕，洛希觉得身子随着那只手升起，脱离尘世，一直飞到九霄之上……

哥哥。

哗啦一声，水面破开，洛希被拉上岸，他狼狈地趴在岸边，抓住他的仆人一屁股坐在地上，喘着粗气，声音中满含惊恐：“少爷！”

洛希想要骂一句该死的东西，甫一张嘴，就呕出灌了满肚子的水，他吐得脸色发青，直到快要喘不上气，才一手撑在石滩上，翻身躺平，月光落在他身上，湿漉漉的水藻一般的黑发铺满一地，活像一只清丽的水鬼。

“少爷，我扶你去车上吧。”

洛希仿佛没听到，睁着一双空洞的眼睛，死了似的，看得人心惊。那仆人心里发虚，抖着手去测他鼻息，凭空里伸出一只湿冷的手铁箍一般锁住他，仆人惊叫出声。洛希冷冷一笑，甩开他的手，半撑着坐起来，长发向一边垂下遮住勾起的一线唇角：“谁是你少爷，叫我殿下。”

仆人大张着嘴，愣愣地看着他。他这才意识到洛希是故意跳水的，五脏六腑洗了一通，忘前尘全呕出来了。

洛希踉跄着从地上爬起来，他还没有什么力气，站不稳，脚发软，但他不肯停，直直往回走。

“洛希殿下，你要去哪？”

“回宫。”

仆人一听急了，他只得了指令要带失去记忆的洛希远走，但如今他既没失去记忆，该如何是好？他跟在洛希身后，唯唯诺诺：“殿下，不可回宫啊，殿下……”

洛希一言不发，走到马车边，他一手扶车，回头看向仆人：“你送我回去，我便留你一条命，不与你计较。”

仆人躬着身，心道，我送你回去，皇后娘娘饶不了我的命。洛希见他不肯就范，咬牙笑着说：“好好好，我记着你了。”

他去扯马头上的套轭，翻身上马，支撑不住，低低伏在马背上双脚一夹马腹，马儿便驮着他往宫城方向奔去。他骑在马上，眼见黑黝黝的山林尽头出现亮光，忽然一声利长哨音，远处天际一朵牡丹烟花绽放，万千星光徐徐落下，映出恢恢宫城一角，洛希心头激荡，他想，幸好，不曾忘记，幸好，还是回来了。这时身后传来喊声，洛希没回头，但觉身后风声骤起，贴着他脑后擦过，他忙低下头，一个黑影侧翻过他头顶，落在马前，脚一落地，便双手交叠按住马头，硬生生止住了马的前势，逼停洛希。

“殿下万万不可，回去只能死路一条。”原来是那追上来的仆人，他一身轻功都耗在此刻，双手拱拳，喘个不停。

洛希一手绕着缰绳让马原地踱步，不耐烦道：“你叫什么

“小人名叫五福。”

“五福，你去找我哥哥……不不，你去找我母后，有她护着我，陛下不敢动我。”

五福低着头不作答。

“怎的聋了吗！”洛希厉声道。

五福仍旧不吭声。

洛希杵在马上，想了想，放缓语气，“你为我办事，之前的事情就一笔勾销，以后也少不了你好处。你若是怕陛下问责，有我担着。”

五福仍旧不语，只如顽石一般横在路中央。一朵又一朵烟花升上天空，把夜空照得粉中酝紫，宫城角楼上的红灯笼一排排一纵纵，天上人间交相辉映，盛世繁华。洛希离这盛景一步之遥，他在山林黑色的阴影边沿，眼中蒙着一层流光溢彩，渐渐明白了。

“你是皇后的人。”

五福抬起头来，嘴巴闭得紧紧的。

洛希点点头，又点点头，他张嘴想说一句好，喉头一阵腥甜，他猛地咬紧牙关，把那股子浓稠咽下去，他挺直脊背，坐在马上，望着远方千灯照碧云，只觉得身若梦中，却又此生从未有过的清醒。

“你去告诉母亲，既是她的意思，洛希万死不辞。”洛希淡淡笑道，“何须用忘前尘，她要我忘我便忘了，从今以后，世上再无洛希。”

五福见他脸色煞白，一双眼睛，死水无波，沉着长夜，宛若黑而深的两口深井，看得人发毛——不会出人命吧。他正想劝慰几句，突然耳朵一动，俯身侧耳贴地：“有人来了。”

他扶着洛希下马，把他藏在灌木丛中，道：“殿下勿怪，待属下去看看。”

洛希木然地看着他。

五福刚一出来，就见到欧阳朔敞着一身喜服从官道上策马奔来，夜风中他长发飞扬，面目沉郁，及至到了跟前，轻叱一声，策马上前，

五福跪地叩拜：“太子殿下。”

“你是金甲卫中的，我见过你，你可曾见到我的洛希？”他声音中透着十万分焦急，洛希在灌木丛中听得一清二楚，露出虚茫的微笑，伸手拂过眼角被风吹冷的泪。

“小人并未见过洛希殿下。”五福回答，想了想，又说，“太子殿下，您今儿不是洞房花烛夜，怎么在这里？”

欧阳朔似乎没有听见，他烦躁地四顾，总觉得有什么不对劲：“我寻不着他了！他们把他带去哪儿了？”

五福不敢回话。好在欧阳朔没有纠缠，他掉转马头：“我要回去问父皇，你，传我令去，搜寻洛希，必要找到他。”

“是。”

欧阳朔走了几步，又勒停马，他心里像有一把野火在烧，心慌得不行，比刚发现洛希不见时候还要心乱如麻，却又不明所以，这股情绪无根无源，他回头看向五福，五福心中忐忑，勉力不露端倪。欧阳朔握紧手中缰绳，甩甩头，强迫自己不要胡思乱想，终于正身向王宫奔去。

他不知就此错过他，一别经年。

五福长吁一口气，忙转回来，低声道：“殿下，人走了。”却不闻回音，他急忙转进林间，拨开丛丛灌木，早已无人。

 

 

欧阳森坐在案几后，山河天眼里，世界法身中，这宫闱中有什么是瞒得了他的？欧阳朔喜袍半挂在身上，裹挟着夜风，一头乱发，疾步闯进来，犹如一只被激怒的雄狮。

“洛希在哪！”

欧阳森不答反问：“你大婚之日何不陪你的新娘？”

欧阳朔一把扯开婚袍，掼在地上，一字一句地说：“我要我的洛希！”

“欧阳朔！”欧阳森一掌拍在桌上，宫人即刻跪了一地，“你眼里还有没有君臣父子，天理伦常！”

欧阳朔既已明了心意，半点不退让，他直视欧阳森：“我要他，便要定了，你把他藏到天涯海角，我也能找回来。”

欧阳森冷冷瞧着他：“倘若他不愿意呢？倘若他已经忘记你了？”

欧阳朔目中闪过一丝迷惑，转瞬明白过来，浑身血都凉了，他难以置信地瞪着欧阳森，双目通红，悲吼一声，再不看欧阳森一眼，转身就走。

“给我拿下。”

殿外金甲卫涌进来，把欧阳朔团团围住，欧阳朔一身单衣，手无寸铁，骁勇却更甚平时。他一手掠过十几把钢刀，瞬间缴了他们的械，咣咣置在地上，抬脚勾起其中一把握在手中，回身一掷，钢刀稳稳扎在欧阳森的案几之上。欧阳森霍然站起，欧阳朔道：“你拦不住我。”

“你今日出了宫门，从此再也别想回来。”

欧阳朔背对他，迈出一步。欧阳森命令：“让他走。”金甲卫们侧开，欧阳朔一脚跨出殿门，身后欧阳森吼道：“你真当要把这天下扔了？”

欧阳朔头也不回沉声回答：“天下谁都可以坐，洛希却只有我。”

他翻身上马，就这样孑然一身策马出了宫城。晨光微曦，宫门在他身后徐徐合上，他心中一片空明，昨夜那种焚心炽骨的疼痛淡去，迅速结疤烙在心间像一条盘踞在胸口的小蛇，他从未如此清晰地明白自己此生方向，没有了金冠王座，只剩下黄沙漫路，可那又如何，即便花上一辈子的时间，踏遍九州，他也会把洛希找到。

长亭外，金凌子和安茹一人牵着一匹马，她俩都换了旧装，金凌子戴着一顶斗笠，轻纱覆面。欧阳朔下马，他最对不起的人就是她，这时候无言地走上前。

“阿凌。”

欧阳朔不知道，她俩等了他一夜，明月高悬，朵朵烟花照亮金凌子此生最美最痛的一个夜晚，直到她眼睁睁看着他从她面前疾掠而过，不曾留意他的新娘一直等在路旁，天光渐明，她终于没办法再骗自己。安茹劝她走罢，她却想等他，她知道他一定会走，只是她没有想到他就这样一身素白单衣，两手空空地走，这个傻子，她深爱却不爱她的傻子。她本来有许多话想对他说，她想狠狠打他一个耳光，也想最后一次抱一抱他，可如今她见着他失魂落魄的样子，忽然都不想要了，他心里从来没有过她，便不配得到她的爱和恨。

“此生我再也不想见到你。”金凌子转身。

欧阳朔叫住她，喃喃道：“阿凌，洛希服了忘前尘，你可不可以……”

金凌子忍无可忍，回身一记耳光扇过去，欧阳朔眼见轻纱飞扬，金凌子眼角一点泪光，哪敢闪躲，一声不吭乖乖受了。金凌子还不解恨，一手抓过他衣襟，凑近咬牙：“若让我再见到你二人，我必杀了你们。”

说完她推开他，翻身上马，她没有再回头看他一眼，策马而去：“江湖险恶，你好自为之。”

欧阳朔怔怔看着她二人远去，独自站在路边，片刻，翻身上马，向西而去，阳光渐盛，春天结束了。

 

西北边陲小镇棠古，有一家叫永昌的客栈，平日里生意寥寥，今日大雪，掌柜的命人早点打烊，不料到了午后，竟来了一行人。他们清一色黑色武袍，腰间佩剑，训练有素，打首的是一个中年人，皮肤黝黑，鹰钩鼻，双眼凹陷，目中带黄，让人不敢正眼瞧。他们三三两两地在大堂里坐下，静默无声。  
掌柜老巩招呼了一圈，转回来，对他的账房先生悄悄道：“你瞧瞧，这群人架势，莫不是锦衣卫办案。”  
那账房先生一只素白的手执着毛笔轻快地在纸上勾画，闻言，头也不抬道：“不是锦衣卫。”  
“你怎知，说得像是你见过似的？”  
账房先生抬起头来，正是洛希。他秀挺的鼻子上架着一对小巧的玻璃片，一双水珠子一般的眸子在玻璃片后转转，薄唇轻勾：“我没见过，公门里的人总是恨不得全天下人知道他们吃的是公家饭，你瞧这几个人，步履无声，沉默寡言，恨不得隐身。”  
“说的也是。”老巩摸摸胡子，“但我看他们也不像江湖中人，江湖中人率性而为，没有这么重的规矩……罢了，不管他们是什么来路，洛基，咱要小心为上。”  
掌管的吐字不清，洛希念成洛基，他早已习惯，后来索性便就着错改了名字，反正他姓也还了，名也丢了，洛基就洛基吧。两年前，洛希逃出王都，一路向西北走，没报多大希望能活下来，只是人的命就像野草一样，草籽飘到哪里，就能在哪里生根发芽。他不肯轻易去死，熬活，他偷过东西，骗过人，当风水先生，药房伙计，游方医，假道士……一路到了西北边陲，再往西走就离开嘉德，他对这片土地没有什么留恋，只是身不由己，人到棠古身子彻底垮了，倒在路边，正好是永昌客栈门口。客栈老板巩自德揣着手出来骂：“别死在我家店门口，晦气。”  
他一脚踹到洛希腰上，洛希顺势倒下，巩自德不耐烦地啧一声，上手去拖他，手一拉，衣领开了，就见他脏污的衣服下藏着白生生的皮肉，他伸手撩开他的发丝，见他虽然闭着眼睛，面如缟素，但着实是个美人，起了爱惜之心，便把他捡回去家去。洛希得他医治，渐渐好过来，洛希一时无处可去，正好巩自德原来的账房年纪大了回老家去了，洛希便留在永昌客栈做了账房。  
雪越下越大，棉絮一般纷扯，不到晚边，天就黑了，洛基和小二掌灯，他捧着灯走到那群武人桌旁：“叨扰了。”  
他把灯放下，灯光映在他肌肤上，仿佛琥珀流光，那眉眼在暗处却如水波映月，鼻子托着小巧的圆玻璃片更显得挺拔俊秀，一时间这些人不约而同看着他，其中那中年人目光如电，一双鹰眸在他身上略一停留，洛基起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，他急忙转身走回柜台。这时客栈外忽然狂风大作，老巩担心风把门吹倒了，便命跑堂的去拿板子把门堵上，跑堂的应声举着挡板穿过大堂，经过那桌人时突然啊一声扑倒在地，板子脱手落在中年人脚边。跑堂的忙去捡，中年人一脚踩在板子上，对身旁人说：“来了，把门打开。”  
他身旁人便悉数站起，其中一人走到门边，把大门向两侧打开，瞬间狂风夹着雪花呼啸着扑进客栈内，灯烛俱灭，洛基只觉得脸上似有万根冰针刺入，一瞬间眼镜便被霜糊住了，他伸手取下，再一抬眼客栈里多了两个人。  
一个人一身黑色薄甲，面戴银色面罩，这还不是最奇怪的，他的右臂没有袖管，一整条胳膊都是铁铸的，他无声无息地出现，在这风雪满溢的阴沉客栈，仿若鬼魅。而他身后地上倒着一个人，说人，也不像人，人哪有那么大的，要洛基说倒像是山间落下的山石巨岩，如此冰天雪地，巨人却赤着膀子，露出峥嵘肌肉。巨人发出一声沉重的叹息，艰难从地上爬起来，他双目赤红，双眼盯着铁臂，握紧小桌般大的拳头在地上一擂，发出狂嚎，声音震得洛基心胆俱裂，忙捂住耳朵俯身躲在柜台后面。他只听得几声巨响越来越近，忽然之间疾风扑来，挡在身前的柜台便消失了，他抬起头，见那巨人举起柜台砸向铁臂，铁臂不躲不闪，弓起右臂扛住了冲击，柜台炸裂，木片四飞。铁臂运起周身气劲，木片在他周围凝聚成万千尖刃反冲向巨人，洛基正站在巨人身后，眼睁睁看着木片挟着雷霆之势飞来，闭上眼睛，只道，今日要交待在此地。忽觉得身子一轻，他睁开眼睛，是那中年人挟着他一纵一跃落在了二楼。他惊魂未定，傻愣愣瞧着中年人，中年人却不看他，只观战局。  
巨人虽身形庞大，但却敏捷如兔，他飞身一跃，闪过木片攻击，从半空中俯冲向铁臂，铁臂迅捷从他身下滑过，巨人一落地，铁臂已从他身后扑上，双腿跪在巨人肩上紧紧夹住他的头。巨人疯狂甩动，铁臂却越夹越紧，他弓起右手肘猛击巨人头顶心，巨人渐渐吃力，动作迟缓下来，最终双腿一弯，跪在地上，血从他耳中流出。铁臂却不罢休，张开五指压住巨人头顶，竟是要把他整颗脑袋拔菜一般拔下来。洛基不忍看，错开目光，就见中年人从袖中取出一支短箫，抵在唇边，吹出一串诡异的音乐，那铁臂听到乐声，好像一身劲都卸去，他木然地从巨人身上跃下，双臂垂在身旁，呼吸还是汹涌，人却已经平静地仿若睡梦之中，直直站立在旁。  
“把他锁上。”中年人命道。  
那群武人便用铁锁拷住巨人，七八个人抬住他走出门去，这期间，没有人注意铁臂，好像他是客栈里的桌椅，原就在那儿，甚是怪异。洛基不敢再看，转回身向中年人拜倒：“谢谢大侠救命之恩。”  
中年人瞥他一眼，似笑非笑：“谢我，你怎么谢我？”  
洛基一时语塞，知道这群人不好惹，卖了个乖：“但凭恩公吩咐。”  
中年人手中短箫转了个圈，抵住洛基下巴慢慢抬起，笑道：“那就以身相许吧。”  
洛基瞬间睁大了眼睛，中年人收回短箫，率先下楼，走过铁臂身旁时吩咐：“冬冥，把那小子带上。”

 

洛基被冬冥塞到马车上，他并没有和其他人一起骑马，而是坐在马车里。洛基往窗外看，风雪中众人把巨人锁进一个笼子里，四肢并脖颈都用铁箍拷住，他正窥探，车帘一撩，中年人探身进来，他对洛基说：“你最好别乱打主意，我有的是方法拾掇你。”  
洛基不吭声，只把眼瞧他，见他半跪在冬冥身前，小心地伸手解下冬冥的面具，洛基不由吃了一惊。冬冥肤如冰霜，眼横秋水，唇不点而朱，如同精琢美玉，只是少了几分人气，却更有一种出世之美，洛基从前在宫中见惯貌美的男子女子，这冬冥不似人间春色，倒仿若月宫仙童。  
这样美的人，竟然是嗜血杀手，洛基不寒而栗。  
中年人从怀中掏出一枚药丸，喂到冬冥红嫩的唇边，冬冥马上像孩子一样乖乖地张嘴吞咽下去，中年人满意地拍拍他脸，下车走了。  
“他给你吃的是什么？”洛基鼓起勇气问他。  
冬冥没有回答，事实上，他连看也没有看洛基，好像睁着眼睡着了一样，直直坐在位置上。

 

自此洛基便被这群人掳走了，他们出了嘉德，一路往西，不知要去哪里。这一路大半是无人的荒漠，白天赶路，夜晚就露宿在荒郊野外，洛基从他们交谈中得知中年人是他们的老大，名叫朗烽，他心中惶恐，怕他那句“以身相许”，好在朗烽自从把他劫上车，便对他失去兴趣，看也不多看他一眼，除了每日里给冬冥喂水喂药，他几乎不会上这辆马车。这一日朗烽又上来给冬冥喂药，洛基缩在一旁，突然说：“我可以替你效劳。”  
朗烽瞥向他，洛基示意他手中药丸。  
“他是你们的药人吧？”洛基猜测已久，这时候便试探道，“这是西域的秘术，药中含蛊，以箫音控制，我从前只在书上看到过，没想到是真的。”  
朗烽把药喂下，又掏出水袋，扶住冬冥的下巴，喂水给他喝，冬冥在他手下软软地就像小孩一样乖巧，咕嘟嘟吞咽，一段雪颈不设防地暴露在他掌下。朗烽收了水袋，为冬冥擦去湿迹，手指留恋地滑过他润红的嘴唇，洛基眼波一闪。忽然狼烽转向他，洛基不及反应就觉得肩头一痛，他低头去看，朗烽已经把匕首拔出来，洛基捂住伤口，痛得眼前发黑。  
“不要自作聪明。”朗烽扔下一句话，下了马车。  
洛基昏死过去，又被痛醒，马车滚滚，他半靠在车厢内，面若金纸，满头冷汗。  
“哥哥……”他半闭着眼睛，眼角泌出眼泪，想到若是欧阳朔在此，必不能让人如此欺他侮他。  
我会护你一世。  
洛基握拳捶在坐垫上，只觉得胸中的疼痛更甚肩上的伤口。  
他睁开眼睛，冬冥依然眼神空洞地坐着，洛基看着他，突然觉得他们是一样的，受制于人，他有心无力，冬冥则连心都被囚。  
“你有父母兄弟吗？”洛基问他，明知他不会回答，“他们是不是也在找你？还是他们也不要你了，任你落到如斯境地。”  
洛基艰难地伸出手臂，抓住冬冥放在腿上的左手，那手上满是刀茧，如砂纸一般，他轻轻摇了摇他的手，低声道：“我若救你，你也救我好不好？”

 

晚上，朗烽给冬冥喂药，顺道替洛基料理了伤口，洛基垂着眼，看他动作粗鲁地为他包扎，混不似对冬冥般小心，心中冷笑。  
“你根本不想要我，为何要把我掳来？”  
朗烽抬眼，有些意外地挑眉：“你错了，我要你，以身相许是真，只不过许的不是我。”  
洛基心中一凛：“你什么意思？”  
“你和外头那个大个子都是我的礼物，送给萨卡国王的礼物。”朗烽抬起他的下巴，“洛希殿下。”  
洛希眼瞳一缩，低声道：“你怎么会……”  
“这世上没有我们不知道的事情。”  
“你既知道我的身份，萨克国王能许你的，我能许你更多，只要你放了我。”  
朗烽冷笑：“你知我要什么？”  
洛基弯起一双细眉，眼波瞟向一旁无知无觉的冬冥：“你想要他。”  
朗烽脸色一变，闪电般出手，扼住洛基的脖子，他瞬间起了杀心，洛基伸手掐住他手臂，奋力挣扎，脸涨得通红，双脚乱踢。动静大了，车帘一撩，朗烽的手下探头进来，眼见车内景象，皱眉：“老大，你不是要留着他送给高老头吗？”  
“我反悔了。”  
“别啊，高老头打冬冥的主意不是一天两天了，把这小子和破葛小小送给他，好歹能耗段时间，再讹他一笔装备。”  
朗烽没有回答，但手上力道放松了，他把洛基一搡，洛基倒在车座上，咳得死去活来，连连倒气，朗烽拿手指着他：“这是我说的第二次了，别自作聪明。”

 

车队出了荒漠，到了萨卡边界的小镇。他们终于能住店了，洛基拆了绷带，伤口已经愈合，他忍不住赞叹这些人的手段，他们到底是什么人，既能用药蛊炼药人，又有灵丹妙药，能助伤口快速愈合。  
晚上，朗烽牵着冬冥去洗澡。洛基难得无人看守，他唤来小二，道：“我这几日肠胃不舒服，你去为我找些呴果来。”  
呴果是西北一带常有的小吃，可解油腻清肠胃，那小二不疑有他。很快给他买回一包，洛基谢了他。过了一会儿，朗烽带着冬冥回来，他洗完澡，肌肤一层薄薄的淡光，眉眼乌黑湿润，真是清灵美妙，朗烽喂他吃了药，便匆匆走了，洛基看在眼里，不禁冷笑，这人放着身边的人不敢碰，怕是去寻欢了。  
他把呴果用房内的茶和醋泡了，倒在杯子里，喂给冬冥吃，冬冥在谁手里都乖乖的，洛基忍不住摸摸他的头发，道：“确是惹人怜，若在宫里，你倒是可以伴我身边做个伴读。”  
冬冥吃了呴果，不到半个时辰，突然脸色发青，洛基冷眼看着，拿过一个盆儿，让他吐出来。  
“吐吧吐吧，吐出来就好了。”洛基像个长辈一样抚摸着他的后背，嘴角勾着冷笑。

 

三日后，他们终于进入萨卡汗国。洛基从前只在书上看到过，听说这里民风豪放，一年三百六十日，二百八十个节庆，男子可娶，女子也可娶夫，不仅如此，男男，女女也照样能结合成眷。这里的国主不是世袭，乃是靠万民推选上的，这一任的国主名唤高天尊，原先是个商人，后来不知使了什么手段当上国王，他登基后，什么事也没干，就建了一座九州最大的奴隶市场，从此萨卡一跃成为九州最富有的一个国度。  
朗烽他们呈了拜帖，一行人进宫，洛基从车里往外看，这里不像王宫，倒像是一座花园，四处都是玻璃塔，喷泉池子里许多美貌的男子女子肆意欢笑游玩。  
一个皮肤黝黑的中年妇人出来迎接他们。  
“宗主不在，你们先在这里待着。”  
“敢问宗主去哪儿了？”  
“我不知道啊，他没告诉我。”妇人不耐烦地说。  
洛基心道这里的宫人好没规矩。妇人走了，把他们晾在这儿，朗烽没办法，只好让他们原地休息。过了一会儿，妇人又回来了，问道：“冬冥来了吗？”  
朗烽回答：“来了。”  
“噢。”妇人板着脸点点头，“宗主说，冬冥来了，他就回来。”  
朗烽阴着脸，无话可说。  
洛基在马车里听得分明，这时候斜眼看向冬冥，冬冥睫毛闪动，目光也转向他，两人无声对视。原来那日后，每天朗烽给冬冥喂下药，洛基便让他吐出来，这几日冬冥竟都没有服药，渐渐有了意识。  
两人夜间宿在一块儿，洛基问冬冥：“你记得你自己是谁吗？”  
冬冥眉头拧在一起，目光迷离。  
洛基不逼他，他翻过身对着冬冥，轻声说：“你跟我一样，是被他们掳来的，我们得想办法一块儿跑。”  
冬冥不吭声，过了一会儿，低声说：“跑不掉。”  
他的声音低沉中带着一点软糯，这是洛基第一次听到他说话，他心中忽然有些奇妙的感觉，这人是自己救活的，若是两人能一道逃出去，余生倒是可以做个伴。  
“相信我。”洛基从握住他的手。

他们等了一会儿突然听到一阵喧哗，然后就是朗烽的声音：“高宗主。”  
洛基从车子里偷偷向外看，见到一群人簇拥着一个银发男人，看不出年纪，面目倒是英俊，只是眉梢眼角带着邪气，他的下巴上纹了一道黑色标记，愈发古怪。  
那人随意地招呼了朗烽一句，便探头探脑：“冬冥呢，我的小冬儿在哪？”  
朗烽扬声：“冬冥。”  
冬冥掀开帘子跳下来，高天尊惊喜地叫了一声，走上前来，伸手抚摸冬冥的脸颊，洛基捏了一把冷汗，但冬冥没有躲避，木然站着，任他碰触。  
“我的好孩子。”高天尊轻抬起他的下巴，啧啧称赞，“我的雪花儿，愈发动人了。”  
朗烽这时在身后道：“宗主，我们为你送来两件礼物。”  
“哦？我最喜欢礼物了。”高天尊高兴地说，“给我一点惊喜，朗烽，我看好你。”  
朗烽拍拍手，那些人把一个笼子抬进来，破葛小小伏在笼子里，昏睡着，身体一起一伏。高天尊走上前去，弯腰看看：“有趣，一个巨人。”  
朗烽铮一声拔刀，走向笼子，他双眼盯着高天尊，露出煞气笑容，一刀刺进破葛小小的腿上，破葛小小猛然惊醒，像巨兽一般发出愤怒地嚎叫，双手狂锤笼柱，又以头臂撞击，笼子被他撞得在地上颤动。  
高天尊拂掌大笑：“好好，朗烽你是个好猎人。”  
朗烽冷笑着以手抵胸——萨卡的礼节。  
“那我的第二个礼物呢？”  
朗烽向属下使了一个眼色，属下走到车边，把帘子撩开：“洛希殿下，请吧。”  
洛基却不动，那下属怒起，拿刀柄一拍车厢，喝到：“下来！”  
洛基仍旧不动，高天尊等不及了，颠儿颠地跑过去，只见马车里坐了一个美人，肌肤透白，身姿绰约，眉目如画，神色高傲骄衿，他看到高天尊，便缓缓伸出手。高天尊握住那手，回头道：“凳子。”  
马上有奴隶过来跪在地上，洛基踩着奴隶背脊，扶着高天尊落了地。  
朗烽眼看他作态，知道他是故意的，心道，若是高天尊恼了，众人都没好果子吃。不料高天尊心花怒放地对朗烽道：“朗烽，你真是人才，今年给你们九头蛇的货单翻倍。”

.


	8. Chapter 8

第八章 上

百年前，北方约顿进攻嘉德，嘉德近三百年未有战事，以文为尊，刀戟都生锈了，约顿人南下，势如破竹，顷刻间连下七城。嘉德倾其所有死守西京，这是王都的卫城，西京若破，约顿直捣黄龙，天下怕是要易主。西京围困三月，粮草断绝，民心生变，破城之际，易无殇以御龙为令，征江湖儿女，聚武林豪杰，戍卫西京，力挽狂澜，扭转战局。随后，易无殇授命于天，任西京侯，建起一支骠骑劲旅，烽火北上，最终以身殉国，赢得胜利。约顿战败后，盟约之下，被迫接受嘉德统治，一部分约顿人和嘉德混居成为后来的弥族，另一部分则负隅顽抗，散落九州，以复兴约顿为使命，百死不悔，这些人就是九头蛇。  
至于此后嘉德重武抑文，弥族祸乱，御龙剑沉，武林四分五裂，皆是后话。  
洛基不曾想到，有生之年居然会落到九头蛇手里，难怪朗烽宁可耐着性子和高天尊做交易，也不愿接受他的条件。  
却说这边高天尊对洛基一见倾心，牵起他的手就要走，哪知洛基抽回手，原地站住：“宗主待我是何？”  
高天尊不解看他。  
“宗主待我为奴，我自奉宗主为主，和这些东西没甚两样。”他一指地上跪着的“凳子”，接着话锋一转，“宗主若待我为客……”  
“怎样？”  
洛基眉梢一动，顾盼流转，七分柔情三分挑衅更多一分隐秘，看得高天尊心头一荡，有意思，当下起了猫戏老鼠的心思。  
“洛希自当是我的客人。”他示意左右，“我最尊贵的客人。”  
高天尊停顿了下，众人还没反应过来，他翻了个白眼，抬抬手，于是那妇人面无表情地鼓掌，其余人等后知后觉，掌声稀稀拉拉响起。  
洛基扬着脸笑得倨傲，后背涔涔冷汗。

 

高天尊以金银珠宝赠之，又把洛基安置在宫中，他握着他的手，深情款款：“我想时时都见到你。”  
洛基与他调情：“见不到又怎样？”  
“那我会伤心。”  
高天尊一走，洛基便命宫人散去，然而这些宫人如雕塑般并不理会他，他不知道这宫中无品级，所有人皆只听从高天尊一人吩咐，而那妇人——洛基现在知道她叫屠嬢——便是高天尊的传声筒。洛基深知自己落入孤立无援境地，唯有步步为营，而他唯一能仰仗的只有冬冥。

 

洛基从前身为皇子，朝乾夕惕，后来监国辅政，更是坐以待旦，这源于欧阳森一惯教导，直到来到萨卡，他才知道还有这样当国王的。高天尊每天的工作就是享乐，他享乐的法子千奇百怪，比如他建了一座百戏园，昼夜演出从不停歇，他命人编造以他为主角的各种离奇故事，每日说给他听，他以日行规律在都城四周建琉璃塔，不同方位不同时段都能折射彩虹。  
他最得意的是他的竞技场，全国上下的人都以来竞技场观赛为盛事，角斗者来自九州各域，规则只有一条——  
洛基眼睁睁看着那输掉的尸体被拖下去，地上留下一条长长的血痕，满场狂欢中，赢家以手抵胸，跪地，喘息如牛，头脸被血覆盖，眼睛肿大如桃。  
“好样的，我的英雄。”高天尊说话，欢呼声渐歇，“让我听听你想要什么？”  
“我……我想回家，我想要自由。”  
高天尊手指抵着唇想了一秒，回答：“不行。”  
全场配合地发出叹息声，高天尊笑嘻嘻地招招手，马上有侍卫上去挟住那人拖下去，那人没有挣扎，耷拉着头，毫无生气的样子。  
高天尊转头对洛基说：“傻小子，次次都提这个愿望。”  
“……所以你不会答应胜利者的愿望？”  
“如果他想在现场跳舞的话，我会答应的。”  
高天尊是这个国家的国王，法律，以及神，他喜怒无常，随心所欲，他的意志就是一切，这让洛基既恐惧又兴奋。  
这一日，高天尊带他登上高塔，这里正在建一座与他同比例的通天神像。他们登上神像鼻子的位置，四野茫茫，鸟群从他们脚下滑翔而过又逐风而上，去往天际尽头。  
“他们都说我有一只漂亮的鼻子。”高天尊摸摸自己的鼻管，又跺跺脚下。  
洛基面带笑容，眼神勾着高天尊，脚步却往边沿走去，风吹得他衣袂飘飘，仿若要乘风飞去，高天尊手臂拉直了，牵着他：“小心点，宝贝儿。”  
洛基突然脚下一蹬，身子向空中倾去，高天尊脸色一变，猛地一把把他拽回来，洛基顺势撞进他怀里，勾住他的脖子哈哈大笑。  
高天尊看着他，最终缓缓露出笑容：“你吓坏我了。”  
洛基把手滑下，贴在高天尊的胸口：“我帮你把心收好。”  
高天尊覆盖住他的手，见他眉目含情却又透着狡黠，算计中带着天真的妩媚，真真……  
洛基只觉得手掌下平平心跳突然起了一丝波澜，高天尊偏过头，洛基本能地闪身一躲，他刚躲开就后悔做得太过——亲一下又不会少块肉——好在高天尊笑笑没有追逐。  
两人一前一后下了高塔，洛基似乎没话找话：“我有一事不明，刚才我见都城四周山势平坦，又没有护城墙，恕我直言，我进城时也没有见到守卫，难道不怕外敌入侵吗？”  
高天尊弯唇笑道：“靠城墙守卫，守得了一时守不了一世，天下如局，萨卡只是一颗小棋子，这颗小棋子怎么才能不被别的国家吃掉……宝贝，你喜欢下棋吗？”  
洛基不解看他。  
高天尊捏捏他的脸：“我带你去个好地方。”  
洛基随高天尊坐车出城，他们翻过一座小丘，车渐渐下行，洛基起先还不觉得，时间长了，忽然发现车子一直在下坡。他掀开帘子往外看，竟不知不觉进入一个山洞，洞起先狭长，后来变得越来越开阔，及至往后，已看不见山壁。马车停下来，高天尊扶着洛基下车，落脚之处是山腹最中心，他们上了一个岩壁缓坡，视线处陡然出现一处广场大小的天坑，隐隐有光透出。高天尊示意他往前走，洛基越走越心惊，等到他站到天坑边缘，已经说不出话。这就像重新站到了通天塔上，只不过这座塔在地下，而塔基则直通地心，四面岩壁如萤火虫巢穴，星星点点，仔细看都是工人在开凿，洛基不敢想这里究竟有多少工人从生到死数十年生活在暗处为高天尊开凿矿山。  
高天尊忽然叫道：“朗烽。”  
洛基循声望去，朗烽带着冬冥站在一道斜坡下，朗烽听到招呼便足尖一点岩壁，翻身跃上，冬冥紧随其后。  
“宗主。”朗烽落地行礼。  
高天尊没搭理他，反而转向洛基：“你是不是想问这些是什么，来来，冬冥你过来。”  
朗烽回头示意，冬冥上前一步。高天尊抓住他的铁臂，举到洛基面前：“宝贝，你说冬冥是怎么操作这支手的？”  
洛基摇头。  
“鎏火晶石。”高天尊拍拍冬冥的铁胳膊，“一颗抵百金，铁胳膊铁腿都靠这小东西，传说巨贾莫史晟甚至在胸口凿了一个洞，把鎏火晶石嵌进去用以操作铁甲，铁甲可纵云，力千钧，好玩儿极了。”  
洛基听得眼睛闪闪发光：“我要。”  
高天尊就喜欢他这贪得无厌，任性妄为的样子，立刻道：“你等着。”竟然亲自拎起衣袍蹦跶着去为洛基寻石头。  
朗烽睁大了眼看高天尊磕磕绊绊的背影，骂道：“真见了鬼了。”  
洛基冷哼：“你们怎么在此？”  
朗烽转向他，上下打量，嘲弄道：“来收高天尊的聘礼。”言下之意，这就是那批翻倍的货。  
“朗烽，我迟早会宰了你。”洛基语调轻缓，只一闪而过的目光如雪刃。  
朗烽上前一步，凑近洛基，用只有两个人的声音道：“你最好能一直赖在他的床上，知道他怎么对玩腻的宠物吗？”  
“不会有那一天的。”洛基笑得笃定。  
朗烽慢慢领会过来，面露玩味之色：“看得到吃不着，好本事啊，洛希殿下？”  
“得不到的才是最好。”洛基意有所指地瞥向冬冥，“这道理，你应该深有体会。”  
“你——”朗烽像被踩了尾巴的猫，正要发作，就听身后高天尊的的声音：“你们在说什么？”  
朗烽回身，见他捧着一只砵大的鎏火晶石，洞内崎岖，他走得颤颤巍巍，洛基立时迎上去，伸手，高天尊以为他要扶他，结果洛基取了他怀中晶石，举到眼前，兴致勃勃地研究，高天尊怔了怔，笑意愈深。  
石头粗看没什么特别，细看颗粒有蓝色荧光，高天尊道：“以火撩之，能量释放后会如蓝宝石一般明亮剔透，只是一颗这么大的石头耗不过七天。”  
洛基听了，手一松，石头砸在地上：“我现在才知道你有好东西，之前送我的都是别人剩下的。”  
高天尊露出心碎表情，捂着胸口：“宝贝，你这样说，太伤我心，你想要什么，我都给你。”  
“当真？”洛基指着天坑，“这些我都要。”  
“你要这些做什么，铁甲需要专门训练过，你哪吃的了苦。”  
洛基不说话了，高天尊以为他罢休，不料他回身一指冬冥：“那你把他买下来给我，做我的铁甲护卫。”  
朗烽闻言，上前一步，挡住身后冬冥，一只手已经贴上腰间佩剑，像察觉领地入侵的豹子，全身的毛都竖起来了。  
高天尊看在眼里，笑道：“我想买，也要人家肯卖，你问问朗烽愿不愿意卖小冬儿，他恐怕先把自己卖了。”说完，似乎想到朗烽卖自己的样子，被自个儿逗乐了。  
朗烽强迫自己牵起嘴角，只是脸色阴沉得可怕。  
洛基越过他，目光停留在冬冥脸上，冬冥目中无物，对眼前发生的一切毫无知觉。  
“罢了，看来我今日是讨不到什么了。”洛基一揖倒地，“告辞。”  
说着，当先走了。高天尊看着他的背影，笑着摇头，他转向朗烽：“你的礼物。”  
“宗主若是不喜欢……”  
“不，我喜欢得很。”高天尊看着他，顿了顿，厚着脸皮说，“要不你把冬冥也送给我？”  
“……”

洛基故意冷了高天尊几天，他想试探他的底线，他已经赌输了前半辈子，后半生能不能翻盘，就看眼前这一局了。没想到高天尊便不来找他，照旧的寻欢作乐，只把他晾在宫中，洛基心里越来越慌，就怕他哪一日想起还有这个人，让人拖出去砍了——这还是轻的，以高天尊的做派，不定想出什么法子让他生不如死。  
这一夜，他正在睡梦中，觉得有一只手在碰他，他陡然惊醒，吓了一跳，高天尊坐在他床边，也被他反应吓了一跳。  
“宗主……”  
高天尊弓起手指蘸了一点他睫毛上的泪珠，笑道：“这么大的人，梦中还叫哥哥。”  
洛基脸色变了几变，忽然扑上去，抱住高天尊，不说话，就是哼哼唧唧。  
高天尊笑着拍拍他的头：“来，穿好衣服，我们出去转转。”  
侍从为洛基披上雪狐裘，洛基疑惑：“这是要去哪？”  
高天尊笑而不语，待到洛基打扮停当，亲自取来一条丝巾蒙住他双眼，洛基已经心底发毛，勉强笑道：“宗主，这是要做什么？”  
高天尊不说话，牵着他的手慢慢往前走，洛基凭感觉知道走出宫殿，忽然高天尊停下，他只觉得身子一轻，竟被他拦腰抱起，洛基忙抓住高天尊衣襟，揪紧了，生怕他把自己丢进什么池子里喂鱼。高天尊低声笑，洛基只觉得他的笑声时近时远，在风中缥缈不定，高天尊把他放下，他双脚落地，就觉得身子一晃，高天尊伸手扶住他，站在他身后，支撑住他。  
“准备好了吗？”  
洛基吞咽了一下，点点头，心跳如鼓。  
高天尊一扬手，丝巾随风扬去，洛基睁开眼睛，眼前是无边天幕，夜色如水，月满中天，他们站在一艘飞舰上，漫漫向云中游去。  
“这……”洛基说不出话来，他望着脚下，白色的海一样的沙丘，无边无际，他一时不知说什么好，只傻傻地问：“这是要去哪里？”  
“你想去哪里？”  
我想回家。  
“我想去天宫仙府，看看是不是比得上不宗主的宫殿。”  
高天尊微笑，他从身后环住洛基的腰，亲昵地道：“不行，你若去了，仙娥天女还要不要活了。”  
他二人肉麻来肉麻去，屠嬢已经不耐烦了：“宗主，放不放？”  
“放放放。”高天尊打发她。  
洛基好奇看他：“放什么？”  
“烟花咯。”高天尊漫不经心的话音刚落，一排烟火错落升空，转瞬之间黑夜被点亮，五色流光层层绽放，万千星辉闪烁在飞艇周遭，他们好像渡在银河之中，溯流而上，去到九霄之外。洛基背对着高天尊，茫茫然看着，眼中荡漾着幽幽波光，往事一幕幕在眼前，小时候欧阳朔第一次带他出宫去逛夜市，年节里两个人一前一后地跟母亲讨红包，夜里他做了噩梦，欧阳朔抱着他睡，他在药圃里穿梭隔着花丛看欧阳朔打拳，秋猎时他们避开众人靠在山坡上睡觉，马车里他抱着他不肯放开，客栈中两人隔着屏风描摹着对方的影子，大理寺过堂他护在他身前，满目红绸喜色，他为他穿好婚袍，漫天烟花，他听到他远去的马蹄声，咫尺天涯……  
高天尊亲亲洛基冰凉的耳朵，夜风中，耳垂像染了胭脂。  
“在想什么，宝贝？”  
洛基闭上眼睛，他想象着身后的人是欧阳朔，微笑着轻轻说：“想你。”  
高天尊把他转过来，洛基脸上湿亮的泪光：“怎么哭了，宝贝？”  
“我太喜欢。”洛基睁开眼睛，看着他，眼尾弯起来，“你对我太好了。”  
高天尊笑着凑上去亲亲他的鼻尖，洛基却扬起下巴，主动把唇奉上，两人缠绵亲吻，洛基伸手解开了高天尊的腰带。

 

朗烽撩开马车车帘：“下车。”  
冬冥听话地跳下来，他们已经出了萨卡，夜里车队宿在野地里。  
天上一朵朵烟花绽放，众人都在仰头看烟花。朗烽和冬冥并肩而立，他也仰头看着烟花，嘴角勾着笑容，看起来很开心。  
冬冥奇怪地想，他为什么把他叫下车，又为什么看烟花看得那么开心……但他只是一言不发地站着，目中没有一丝情绪。

中

西北浚城，商贸繁华，鱼龙混杂。朗烽身穿胡袍，高鼻深目，扮作一个西域商人，他牵着马走在市集中，马背上坐着一个少年，从头顶披着月白锦缎，掩去面容，只露出一双眼睛，比天山的雪水还要纯净。他们正往前走，斜拉里冒出一个人，拦住去路：“我见过你！”  
朗烽停下脚步，眼前的人剑眉星目，身材伟岸，身着软甲，肩覆披风，腰间悬着一把金锤，气质尊贵天成。  
“我见过你。”他肌肉鼓起的胳膊横在身前，又重复一遍，  
“我没见过你。”朗烽沉声回答，不想惹人注目，牵着马欲绕开他。  
“没说你。”那人昂着下巴，冲马背上的少年说，“你露了脸我瞧瞧，是不是他。”  
此话一出，周围来往的人都停下脚步凑上来看热闹。时西域客商多到中土做生意，常年背井离乡，不宜带女眷，便慢慢兴起蓄养漂亮少年做伴儿的习惯，这些少年貌美不惶女子，又常随主人出入，徒惹出许多事端，便渐渐被勒令出门须覆面。此时，街面上的人都以为又是一出争风吃醋的好戏，纷纷起哄。  
“你哪里见过他，炕上吗？”  
“是不是背着他家主人偷人了。”  
“摘了面纱看看，瞧这双眼睛，一定是个美人儿。”  
朗烽脸色难看，握紧手中缰绳：“让开。”  
那人不理，一双眼睛只管落在马上少年身上，周围嘈嘈杂杂，少年目似深潭，阳光也照不进幽深湖底。  
“快摘了面纱瞧瞧，小美人儿。”人群中有那二流子叫得特别大声，语气油腻不堪。  
朗烽正要发作，只见身前男人手腕一动，锤子一来一回，一声惨叫，那起哄的人已经躺在地上。那人手握锤子，手臂垂落，他收回目光，侧开身子，冲朗烽淡淡道：“叨扰了。”  
朗烽狐疑地看他，终究不想生事，牵着马儿走了。  
人群散去，那人握着锤子原地站了一会儿，一闪身也消失了。

 

夜晚，醉香楼。  
朗烽把马上少年抱下，牵着他往里走，门口招揽生意的龟公嬉皮笑脸挡住了道：“大爷，我们这儿不兴带家眷。”  
朗烽今日里第二遭被拦，火气一下就蹿上来，正要动手，只听一个千娇百媚的声音道：“朗爷莫生气，新来的不懂规矩。”  
一个貌美女子袅袅婷婷走来，她年逾三十，姿容亮丽，她给龟公使了个眼色，赶走了他，亲自引着二人进楼。  
“天字号房的客人已经到了。”女子名唤娇娘，乃是醉香楼当家的，当然她还有另一重身份，乃是九头蛇的暗桩，“你们怎么晚了，路上可顺利。”  
朗烽并没有回答，娇娘习惯了，也不以为意，到了天字号房，伸手敲了敲，便退去了。朗烽二人进门转过屏风，就见一个人胡人打扮的大胡子坐在桌边吃酒。  
朗烽也不理他，先把少年安置在榻上，为他解下披覆，大胡子转过去看，琉璃灯下少年就如一尊羊脂玉雕，美得不真实，正是冬冥。  
“这可真是……”大胡子竟然一时想不出赞叹之词，“难怪你从不让他露面。”  
朗烽不耐地走到桌边坐下，手指敲敲桌面，唤回大胡子的注意力：“卢项隆，你带来的消息呢？”  
他二人说着话，冬冥静静坐在榻上，他双眼直视前方，忽然瞳孔一缩，目光和墙上一幅侍女图中女子眼睛对上。  
这幅画后墙上有两个洞，洞后正贴着一个人，这人不是别人，正是白日里遇到的男人。此刻他惊喜地看着冬冥，自言自语：“易无殇，我找到你媳妇了！”  
他正欲动手，只听那叫卢项隆的说：“……如今朝中上下都安插了自己人，随时可以动手。你要尽快找到欧阳朔的下落，斩草除根。”  
朗烽道：“之前有消息说他在江淮一带，那里是莫史晟的地盘，不便渗入。”  
“我看倒不如依之前所言，把洛希的消息放出去，引他出来。”  
朗烽闻言，眉头一皱：“人还在高老头手里，老家伙不知迷上他哪一点，护食的狗儿似的，我怕他心血来潮，立他为后，这事就难办了。”  
他们两人聊着，不知墙后的人像被闪电劈中一般，面容失色，这人不是别人，正是欧阳朔。

三年前欧阳朔化名索尔，出宫一路寻找洛希，江湖路遥，此中艰辛不为人道。好在遇到了一群意气相投的朋友，其中又以易无殇最为投契，易无殇便是百年前名满天下的西京侯。当年西京侯一路北伐，冰城之战，他与劳斐在悬崖决战，悬崖轰然崩塌，暴雪如瀑裹着二人坠入深渊，麾下鹰啸队搜寻九天九夜为果，最终扶一口空棺回到嘉德，在桃花寺外建起一座衣冠冢。  
七十年后，莫史晟为找御龙剑，北上冰城，穿着铁甲潜入冰渊，找到了沉睡在冰层中的易无殇，最终唤醒他。  
百年如梦，易无殇回到人间，江湖中渐渐有了风声，但并未有人证实。索尔直到见到真人，才敢相信。易无殇丰神俊逸，威严尊贵，再过一百年也找不到第二个。他们一干人为重整江湖，连挑八大门派，好不快意，只是索尔最终放不下洛希，在江南莫府与众人告别。临别之际，索尔把身份据实已告，索尔想到易无殇上辈子为了嘉德肝脑涂地，一定看不上他这种丢了皇位一走了之的行为。  
易无殇却取出一把小扇，这把扇子不足巴掌大，索尔见他一直随身带着，如今头一次看他展开。扇面上绘着一幅画像，一白衣少年坐在树上，这少年神采飞扬，一双眼睛似喜似嗔，既纯澈空明，又情深似海，让人越看越深。  
“这是……”索尔呆呆地说，“你画的？”  
“陆子鸣，我叫他呦呦，我从小与他一道长大，是我最好的兄弟。”  
索尔抬起头，见易无殇低头凝视着画像，自蕴深情，索尔再看画像边上的题字：“相思无因见，怅望凉风前。”  
什么兄弟，你当我傻啊！  
易无殇折起扇子，看着索尔：“你定要找到他。”  
索尔一怔，找陆子鸣？他还活着？  
却听易无殇道：“找到你弟弟。”  
索尔心下明白，自己还有机会找到洛希，可纵横天地，西京侯易无殇再也找不到他的呦呦了。

 

索尔离开江南，一路往北寻去，依然没有洛希的踪迹。这一日他入浚城，从酒肆出来，市集一派热闹，商贾车队来往穿梭。他随意走着，就见一英俊胡商牵着马儿，马上坐着一全身裹着月白锦缎的少年，他知道那是人家的小相公，见怪不怪。马儿路过时，他随意瞟过去，那少年全身上下唯有一双眼睛露在外面，他心中忽然一动，那双眼睛落在水里的玉珠子一般晶莹，让人越看越想看，这种感觉似曾相识……  
索尔一路跟着他们到了醉香楼，确定了那少年身份，正是画像上的陆子鸣，至于他是死而复生还转世投胎，就交给易无殇去纠结吧。他正想去拿人，却又听到这二人说到了金甲卫，接下去的话，一句比一句心惊，待到说到洛希的下落，索尔已经心胆俱裂，他握紧拳头，只想一拳砸了这墙，当下把这二人打成肉泥，但他知道这些人都是亡命徒，就算刀架在脖子上，也绝对不会交代。  
高老头是谁？洛希又在哪来？  
他须得冷静下来。  
这边房中，卢项隆道：“我有一个消息，还未证实，听说花越笙没死。”  
朗烽看向他：“三年前他出使黄金之国，在海上被我们伏击，我亲眼见他落海……你这消息从何而来？”  
卢项隆道：“也是南边的探子传来，还不确切，若真让他到了瓦坎达，达成结盟，对我们甚是不利。”  
朗烽重重一哼：“他就算能到瓦坎达，也回不了嘉德，我们可以让他死一次，也可以让他死第二次。”  
“铁甲军渐成，只是需要更多的鎏火晶石，年末之前，你需得再去一次萨卡。”他说完偷眼看朗烽脸色，知他心中烦高天尊对冬冥欲罢不休，微微一笑，“你可以把冬冥留在这里，我帮你照顾。”  
朗烽弯起嘴角，眼中掠过一道阴翳，卢项隆只觉得后背一麻，赶紧讪笑着：“罢了，开个玩笑，说了这许久，我也累了，这就告辞了，听你好消息，九头蛇万岁。”  
“九头蛇万岁。”朗烽五指平平，以掌在空中一划，回了礼。  
卢项隆带上门走了，朗烽在桌边又坐了一会儿，便站起来走到榻前，冬冥端正坐着，朗烽轻抬起他下巴道，声音沉闷：“又要去萨卡……我不知拿你怎么办才好。”  
冬冥目光空茫地看着他，半扬着头落在他手心中，他长而弯曲的睫毛在他微深的眼窝里倒下一片暧昧的阴影，朗烽手指再往上一点便是他的嘴唇，像落到无暇雪地上的一片海棠花瓣，透着无辜的媚色，他绵软的脖子贴着他的掌心，如雏鸟一般毫无防备。  
朗烽突然收回手，把冬冥往前一推，冬冥倒在榻上。  
墙后的索尔一手握住锤子，心道，绝不能让易无殇戴绿帽子。  
朗烽半条腿已经跨到榻上，却又爬了起来，他步履匆匆近乎狼狈地走出客房。索尔迅速到门边，推开一条缝，见朗烽从隔壁房中出来，迎面把一小倌揽住，带进了边上房间。  
索尔立刻推开门闪身进了天字号房，冬冥已经从床上坐起来，听到脚步声，浑身一僵，索尔转过屏风，到了室内，两人面对面，都是一愣。索尔先反应过来，快速走上前道：“陆子鸣？”  
冬冥：“……”  
索尔见他表情，莫名觉得像小动物，他放缓了声音道：“你不记得了？你知道你是谁吗？”  
冬冥仍然不说话。  
“你叫陆子鸣，你记得易无殇吗？”索尔比手画脚，“陆子鸣，不，呦呦。”  
冬冥目光微闪：“易无殇……”  
“对。”索尔激动地说，“易无殇是你相好，他管你叫呦呦……你可千万别和别人好了，你就算是陆子鸣转世也得记着易无殇。”  
冬冥的眉头皱在一起，似乎陷入了某种混乱的思绪。

 

隔壁房间，朗烽抱着那小倌儿，那少年清瘦柔弱，姿容姣好，只是十分胆怯，不像寻常欢场中的人，落在朗烽手中瑟瑟发抖，闭着眼睛。朗烽抬起他的头，命道：“睁开眼睛。”  
小倌儿颤抖着眼皮睁开双眼，茫然无依地依靠在他怀中，朗烽看着他，微微恍惚：“你不愿？”  
那小倌儿垂下眼皮，粉白的嘴唇微微开启：“愿的。”  
“你愿不愿又哪里做得了主。”朗烽自言自语，放开了他。  
他侧坐在榻上，深邃的五官被颓唐覆盖，黑色的刘海垂落在额前，别有一番难言的沉郁气质，那小倌忍不住伸手去牵他，却被他甩开了。

 

天字号房  
索尔急道：“你跟我走。”  
冬冥眉头打着结，明显还陷在脑海里无数破碎的记忆中。索尔知道这样下去不行，他犹豫地上前一步：“对不住了。”  
他伸手握住冬冥的肩膀，一弯腰把他扛上肩头，冬冥看起来瘦弱，猛一上肩，索尔脚步一错，差点被他压趴了，他忙屏息凝气，顶住重量：“你怎么这么重。”  
他扛着冬冥奔到门口，一把拉开门，却和正要进门的朗烽打了个照面，两人一时都傻了。索尔突然面露古怪：“你怎么这么快，肾不好？”  
朗烽回应的是一拳捣上索尔的腹部，索尔脚步一踮，飞身后退。朗烽已经抬腿连环抢上，索尔扛着一个人难免吃力，只是他绝不肯放下冬冥，双手牢牢把住他的腰和腿，在朗烽的攻势下左躲右闪，。  
朗烽勾起嘴角：“你知不知道他为什么这么重？”  
索尔挑眉，一种不祥的预感。只听朗烽扬声道：“冬冥，拿下他。”  
索尔只觉得后颈一冰，冬冥抬起右手，藏在袖子里铁胳膊反住索尔的脖子往上一提，紧紧勒住，索尔瞬间不能呼吸，冬冥一撑他肩膀从他身上翻下，铁手仍然勒住他的脖子，人已经到他身后，背抵着背。他突然一弯腰，索尔被他勒着脖子从肩头摔过去，重重砸在地上。不等反应，冬冥已经一铁拳照着索尔脸砸过去。  
朗烽走上前，看着地上昏迷的索尔，从怀中取下一只金项圈，弯身箍住索尔脖子，那项圈一碰触皮肉，便严丝合缝地贴住。  
朗烽拍拍索尔的脸，笑道：“很能打嘛，那就去竞技场中打。”

下

朗烽带着冬冥走进高天尊新建的宫苑。滴水成冰的天气，宫中却繁花似锦，鹅毛飞雪落在地上化作春水，叮叮咚咚蜿蜒曲回，亭台楼阁，小桥流水，在这荒漠汗国营造出一派江南春色。他们转过一处小楼，眼前霍然开朗，竟是一池碧水，荷叶田田，湖面上停着小舟，有披着蓑衣的艄公坐在船头。湖对面是一处水阁，阁中灯火通明，传来渺渺乐声。  
“夏天不像夏天，冬天不像冬天。”引路的屠孃抱怨道，“都是为了那个怕冷的嘉德人，地下烧了千吨晶石。”  
朗烽想象了一下千吨的规模，呲牙，不禁也肉痛。  
这时水阁的窗户突然开了，高天尊探出身子来热情地和他们招手

 

“欢迎我的客人们。”高天尊擎着酒杯迎上来，他越过朗烽，直到冬冥跟前，双手搭上他的肩头，一副爱不释手的模样，“我最最美丽的小雪花儿。”  
冬冥披着斗篷，睫毛上凝了一层半化的冰霜，在室内灯光下仿若盈着晶晶泪光，冷热相冲，他的皮肤泛着透明的薄红，一双雾蒙蒙的眼睛，嘴唇鲜艳欲滴，显示出奇异的非人之美。  
“宝贝儿，你看看我们的冬儿是不是越来越美了？”高天尊回身对榻上的洛基说。  
洛基斜靠在榻上，一头黑亮的长发半绾，穿着一袭淡青色的长袍，样式不伦不类，却把他身形勾勒得十分优美。他褪去了刚来时的饥瘦憔悴，露在外面的皮肤犹如上好的白玉，此时他正从身旁的美貌侍女手上吃葡萄，他尖俏的下巴微仰，眼波一瞬，含着葡萄的嘴角勾起一点鲜美的微笑，盘在榻上，活像高天尊养熟的一条小蛇。  
“一年了啊。”洛基拖长声音，他望着冬冥，对方依然一副身处梦中的表情，“日子过得可真快。”  
他从榻上下来，走到高天尊身旁，拽了一把他的腰带，把他从冬冥身边拉回到自己跟前：“我为你吹箫。”  
“在这儿？”高天尊惊喜地眨眼，“哦，宝贝，我都有点害羞了……”  
洛基笑而不语，抬起手，有人奉上一把玉箫，洛基持箫走出水阁，扶着侍从下到湖边，登上停在岸旁的小舟。  
“宝贝儿，你小心。”高天尊笑着倚在窗边，命人把水阁的窗户全部打开。  
洛基看一眼艄公，嗤鼻：“我不要这腌臜老头儿……冬冥来给我撑船。”  
高天尊望着朗烽，朗烽无法，示意冬冥。冬冥旋即从水阁跃出，飞身落在船上，犹如一片轻盈的雪花。他一篙到底，小舟破开水面，在漫天飞雪中向湖心荡去。洛基站在船头，手握玉箫，人声渐渐消失，万籁俱寂，只有雪花落下的欶欶声。  
“冬冥。”船到湖心，洛基望着雪落湖面，开口。  
好一会儿，身旁冬冥轻声回答：“在。”  
洛基颤抖了一下，这一年来，第一次真正地松懈下来。  
“你让我等太久了。”他日日期盼着，他的雪花从南方来，他已经准备好了一切。  
冬冥没有回答，他太久没有说话，舌头已经生锈了，他艰难地想要说点什么，嘴唇开合，唯有那句：“你若救我，我也救你。”  
洛基几乎要落下泪来。他记得，冬冥记得，他守望着洛基为他打开的一点缝隙，那一线天光照亮他漫长的黑夜，他们身不由己，在洪流中被冲散，困在各自的旋涡之中，沉沉浮浮，时而希望，时而绝望，而今他们终于等到机会，纷纷飞雪笼天罩地，这一刻，或余生，只有他们二人。  
洛基颤抖着把箫抵在唇上，空明的箫声轻掠湖面，在雪花间歇的涟漪中晕开，更显得寂寥空旷。  
水阁中，高天尊兴致盎然地望着一叶小舟上的二人，雪中洛基和冬冥一般伫立，如梅如竹，两种风流。  
“一双妖童。”高天尊手指搁在窗台上轻点节拍。  
朗烽趁机道：“宗主，我为你寻来一个上好斗奴……”  
高天尊扬手：“你可真够不解风情的，这事儿交给屠嬢，听听箫赏赏雪不好吗？”  
朗烽无法，只得闭嘴，同高天尊一道望向湖面。  
湖心，洛基一曲了，冬冥突然说：“……我，遇到一个人。”  
洛基听他说，冬冥却又不说了。他想说，那人说我叫陆子鸣，又说我叫呦呦，有一个叫易无殇的相好，这话在他心中百转千回，他夜也想日也想，想来想去，只有洛基可以说，但真的面对他的时候，他又说不出口，那些话都堵在了嗓子眼，吞也吞不下去吐又吐不出来。洛基斜眼瞟他，见他脸上生起薄晕，又一脸慌乱的表情，勾起嘴角嘲弄：“怎么，遇到心上人了？”  
“不是。”  
“是也好不是也罢，只要那个人不是朗烽，你爱和谁好都行。”洛基说完，眼角余光见冬冥目光微暗，他冷冷道，“你可别爱上你的狱卒。”  
“我没有。”冬冥马上说。  
洛基轻哼一声：“想要逃，必须杀他。”  
冬冥瞬间望向洛基，撞上洛基的目光，他的眼睛跟刀子一样，冬冥被他刺痛了，他垂下头，不语。  
“舍不得?”  
冬冥不吭声。  
洛基手指压着箫孔，指尖泛白，他正要说话，远处传来哨声，是朗烽在呼唤冬冥回去，冬冥握着竹篙，划动。  
“放风时间结束了，冬冥。”洛基咬着牙道，他控制不住地瑟瑟发抖，一字一句地说，“临走时我送朗烽一只狗项圈，他一定喜欢。”  
冬冥抿着嘴唇，眼角泛红。  
水阁越来越近，洛基想象着投入湖中会怎样。  
“我要走。”冬冥突然说。  
瞬息，洛基眼泪夺眶而出。

岸边高天尊早等在此，他伸手去搀洛基，洛基跳下船，扑进他怀里，两人亲热地搂在一块儿，高天尊拂他满头的雪花，接过侍从准备好的大麾，为他合身披上：“宝贝儿，冻得像是哭过一样。”  
“太冷了。”洛基笑道，“我刚才在船上忽然想要举办一个宴会，这么冷的天，就应该夙夜饮宴，歌舞箫笙，驱驱这寒苦。”  
高天尊哪有不愿，立时吩咐人去准备。  
朗烽站在一旁，冬冥已回到他身后，满身霜雪，静默无声

 

几日后，朗烽应邀赴宴，他虽懒于应付，也不敢怠慢。他打了水，赤着膀子，肩上搭着布巾，对着铜镜仔细刮胡子。  
“他洛希懂什么寒苦，整日只知道寻欢作乐。”他嘀嘀咕咕，把脸浸进水中，胡乱洗了一把，额发也湿哒哒落在折锋一般的眉上，他擦了一把脸，转过身来。  
冬冥眼中波光一瞬，朗烽平日不修边幅，如今刮了脸，洗去满脸尘霜，年轻了许多。  
朗烽见冬冥坐着，目光直视他，虽知道他向来脑中空空，但被他这样看着莫名有些不好意思。他搓了一把青皮腮帮子，转身去屏风后换衣服。冬冥看到屏风后男人劲瘦的身影换装，垂下眼睑。过了一会儿，朗烽转出来，他换一身靛青绣袍，腰系流云腰带，脚蹬战靴，肌肉把衣服撑得恰到好处，全身充满了压抑的力量。  
他似乎也很满意自己的样子，吊儿郎当走过来，伸手摸了一下冬冥的脸颊，冬冥照旧的没反应，朗烽自己也觉得有些没趣，讪讪道：“走吧。”

 

侍从把他们引到一处叫秦楼月的雅殿，殿高九重，近可摘月。今日无雪，天空中一轮银月，月光洒在雪上，殿外是银白世界。还未走到殿内，已听到笑语乐声，直到侍从推开殿门，方见殿正中有一池温泉，水汽氤氲，灯光变幻，水波漾出五色霞光，如梦似幻。殿上首坐着高天尊，身旁伴着洛基，高天尊照旧穿得五颜六色，洛基披着着青绿袍子，愈发放浪形骸，半敞着衣襟，下面连鞋子裤子都没有，两条修长的白腿，怕不够惹眼似的还系了两条红色玛瑙脚链。  
朗烽简直要瞎眼。  
九头蛇一众坐在右手，左手是萨卡的贵族，左边的全都东倒西歪，右边则正襟危坐，左右分明。  
“你们随意……随意……”高天尊摆摆手，连招呼也懒得，只转过头去和洛基细语，两人你侬我侬，就差滚到一块儿了。  
朗烽让冬冥跪在身后软垫上，他自己坐在案前百无聊赖地喝着酒。  
箫鼓喧，人影参差，一群舞姬垂袖而上，翩然起舞。温泉水咕咕而动，水分两侧，从池底升起一朵等人高的莲花座，舞姬纷纷拜倒，莲花五瓣绽开，花中一貌美女子腰肢款摆，金钗飞翠。  
她的技艺极好，连朗烽这样的粗人都忍不住击箸。高天尊搂着洛基也看得入迷，洛基推了一把高天尊，高天尊凑过去亲亲他，眼睛却笑弯着瞧那女子。洛基喝醉了，把眼瞧那女子，嘴巴一撇，提着酒壶站起来，摇摇晃晃从座位上走下去。  
“宝贝，别走……”高天尊去拉他，被他拂开。  
洛基手提酒壶，晃晃悠悠走到温泉边，一脚踏进水中，水齐腰深，他青色长袍如浮萍一般漂起，他涉水到温泉中央，爬上莲花座。  
那女子仍旧在舞，洛基醉醺醺地站稳，伸手揽住她腰肢，那女子甚是乖巧，往后一躺，两人交缠在一块儿，竟然跳起舞来。箫声渐歇，换成了鼓点，洛基带着女子踩着节拍，长又白的腿晃得人眼晕，脚趾勾起，红色的玛瑙脚链像雪地上一串惊心动魄的血迹。两人变幻身姿，洛基手提玉壶，眼神如勾，看得那女子神魂颠倒，随他鱼龙一舞。  
高天尊抚掌大笑。  
一舞罢，洛基搂着女子，把那酒壶一抛，落进池水中，众人正望那酒壶在水中起起伏伏，洛基忽然闭目往后一到，哗啦一声陷进池中。  
高天尊立时从座位上站起，忽然，洛基从水中冒出，他笑得开心，手捞起酒壶，趴在池边，对一旁就近的朗烽说：“拉我一把，朗大人。”  
朗烽见他笑得嫣然，脸上红如桃花，不知道的还当他有心勾引，他沉声：“冬冥。”  
冬冥立时上前，他背对朗烽，在池边半跪下，洛基看向他，刚才还醉意朦胧的眼睛，这一刻如刀如电。冬冥伸手拉住他，洛基被他从水中拖出，浑身湿透地倒进冬冥怀里，冬冥被他压在身上，洛基硬把酒壶细长的壶嘴塞进他嘴里，酒液淌得他满脸都是。  
朗烽瞬时冲上去，一把推开洛基，洛基差点被他又推回池子里，他半躺在地上，白腻的长腿瘫软着，像被甩上岸的鲛人，他哈哈大笑：“冬冥，好喝吗？”  
朗烽把冬冥扶起来，拿袖子为他擦去满脸酒，他恨不得一刀劈了洛基，他强忍着怒气，把冬冥拽起来，拖着他走出殿门。  
“朗烽，你要谢我。”洛基的声音响在身后，“猜猜我给小冬儿喝的是什么酒。”

 

朗烽把冬冥带回住处，按着他坐在榻上。冬冥酒兴已经上来了，眼窝仿佛染了胭脂，嘴唇湿红，目光迷茫，他不断舔着嘴唇，像只不知所措的小狗。  
朗烽倒了一杯茶，拍在桌上，沉声命令：“喝。”  
冬冥依言拿起，一饮而尽，可是还是渴，这种渴，从未有过，仿佛心底一处被掏空，觉得无依无靠，灵魂深处空荡荡的，他只想倒进谁的怀中，双手扒着那个人，再也不愿放开。  
朗烽……易无殇……  
冬冥感觉心跳得越来越快，他脖子后面出了一层细汗，脸上也飞起红云，双目像春天涨潮的湖水，他浑然不知如何是好，只是半张着嘴，快速地呼吸。  
朗烽看着他，心中如千军万马，他知道他必须立刻就走：“你留在这里，热了就喝水。”  
他站起来要走，冬冥突然鬼使神差地拉住他的袖子，朗烽全身一僵，如同被封住了穴道。冬冥转到他正面，他们一般高，冬冥凝视着他，朗烽突然发现他眼中有他。  
冬冥慢慢靠近他，他看到朗烽青色的胡茬，他压低的眉眼被岁月凿出的纹路，他们在一起多少年了？  
他照顾他，守护他，控制他，囚禁他。  
“想要逃，必须杀他。”  
朗烽伸手按住他的脖子，猛然凑上前，冬冥向后一躲，但朗烽已经碰到了他的嘴唇。朗烽只觉得心碎，他幻想过太久太久，这一刻会甜蜜、幸福还是兴奋紧张？而当这一刻真的来临，他只有心碎，他爱他到心碎，他为这一刻转瞬即逝而心碎，他为得偿所愿而心碎，他为这样的幸福此生只有一次而心碎，即便他带他私奔，即便他此后一生一世拥有他，也不会再有此时此刻花开一瞬的永恒。  
冬冥睁着眼睛，朗烽闭目亲吻他，他的眼泪被和进吻里让冬冥尝到了淡淡的咸味，冬冥只觉得揪心一痛，他猛然推开朗烽。  
朗烽吃惊地看着他，脸上还有心碎的沉醉：“冬……”  
他没能说完这句话，他伸手扼住了喉咙，剧痛让他浑身痉挛，他立时就明白了，他微黄的双目死死盯着冬冥，从人生的顶峰坠落万丈深渊，他在黑暗降临之前，最后看到的是推他入地狱的人，那个人仓惶地看着他，无辜又美丽。  
我冰冷的雪花儿。

 

洛基推门进来，他换了一身绿衣软甲，瞟一眼倒在地上的朗烽，点头，伸手从怀中掏出解药递给冬冥。  
冬冥麻木地接过药，仰颈吞了，他突然想到朗烽每日给他喂药，霎时觉得胃里翻江倒海，就要吐。洛基见他脸色不对，伸手捂住他嘴，厉声：“不许吐。”  
冬冥被他捂着嘴，胸膛快速起伏，热烫的眼泪湿透了洛基的手。  
“你真是被养熟了的狗崽。”洛基松开手，一巴掌扇在冬冥脸上，“你是狼，冬冥，你不是他的狗！”  
冬冥被他打得偏过头去，呼吸急促，他斜眼瞪着洛基，眼眶通红，突然反手打回去。  
洛基被他打得晃了几步，撞到门边，脸上火辣辣地疼。  
洛基咬着嘴唇，不怒反笑：“把你的狠劲拿出来，冬冥，我们要杀出去。”

 

冬冥换上洛基事先准备好的铁甲，两人一路奔出宫外。  
“高天尊还醉着，那些九头蛇也都醉了，一时半会儿不会发现，只要我们离开都城，追兵追不上我们。”  
他们奔过长长的宫道，一路上遇到侍女宫人都惊讶地看着他们，却无人敢拦。快到宫门前，洛基一眼看到屠嬢，他骂了一句脏话。  
屠嬢也看到他，她又看一眼他身旁的冬冥，走上前：“你要去哪里？”  
“宗主让我带冬冥去竞技场挑一个斗奴来助兴。”洛基骗她。  
屠嬢说：“哦。那你去吧，新送来一个斗奴叫索尔的，挺能打，我看不错。”  
“好。”洛基点点头。  
屠嬢便走开了，洛基领着冬冥往宫门走去。  
屠嬢却又回身：“等等……为什么冬冥穿着铁甲？”  
洛基正要接着编，冬冥突然出手，拳快到屠嬢来不及看清发生了什么，就倒在地上。  
洛基：“………”  
屠嬢一倒，周围侍卫察觉不对，涌过来。冬冥把洛基护在身后，右手铁臂横在身前，侍卫手持铁枪，齐齐向前刺去，冬冥已铁臂为盾，不进反退，抵着十几把铁枪往前运劲，铁枪崩折，一群侍卫仰面摔到。冬冥回身拉过洛基：“抱住我脖子。”  
洛基急忙抱住他的脖子，冬冥双臂勾住洛基大腿，把他背在背上，接着纵身一跃，上了宫殿屋顶。  
马上有人拿箭簇射他们，却又有人喊道：“别乱射，先去禀告宗主。”  
冬冥背着洛基在屋顶上飞速起跃，月亮照在他身上，像流星刹那，他的铁甲有晶石动能，每次一跃便能纵出两里，很快便把追兵甩去。起先他不习惯铁甲在身，渐渐掌握了铁甲势能，越奔越快，及至他奋力一跃，竟然飞了起来。  
洛基大叫一声，紧紧环住冬冥脖子：“天啊，我们飞到天上了。”  
他只觉得风从耳边猎猎刮过，心中本该害怕，但只觉得无比的畅快，恨不得飞到月亮上去。他们在云层中穿梭，雪地上一晃而过的黑影，像一只捕猎的夜枭。都城已在身后，茫茫雪原，他们不知道在哪来，但又有什么关系呢，他们逃出来了，天高地阔，他们想去哪里都可以。  
忽然，冬冥浑身一震，飞行速度开始变慢，洛基感到了，忙问：“怎么了？”  
冬冥摇头：“它在变沉。”  
话音未落，洛基觉得又往下沉了沉，身下冬冥在空中穿行摇摇晃晃，像是舢板遇到了风浪，冬冥运起全身力量，保持平衡，也控制不住倾斜下沉。  
“抓紧我。”冬冥低声道。  
洛基手脚并用紧紧抱住冬冥，随着他俯冲下去，雪地近在咫尺，向他们撞来，撞上地面的一瞬间，冬冥回身抱住洛基，挡住了冲击力，两人一起从雪上滑过，奔散出半丈高的雪雾，最后撞在一块凸起的石头上。  
洛基只觉得头昏眼花，全身骨头都散架了，他艰难地从地上坐起来，冬冥被他压在身下，无声无息。洛基连忙解开他的铁甲，揉按他的胸口，又喂他救心的药，他才慢慢缓转过来，眼皮微动，脸色却比冰雪还要苍白。  
“你千万撑住，这里会冻死的。”洛基把他扶起来，背靠石头。  
冬冥半闭着眼睛，调息，运转丹田真气，半晌，方气若游丝地道：“死是死不了，只是肺腑震伤了。”  
洛基扶着他的脸，轻声道：“没关系，我会治好你的。”  
冬冥睁开眼睛，目光微亮，勾起唇角：“……我还以为你会说，那我便不管你了。”  
洛基一愣，突然坐在雪地上哈哈大笑，冬冥也笑起来，两人都一身霜雪，却像孩子一样开心。洛基把冬冥扶起来，他背不动冬冥，只能半撑着他，一步一坑地踏雪往前。  
冬冥脸色越来越苍白，眼皮耷拉下来，嘴唇发紫。  
洛基怕他睡着了，便和他说话：“你不应该飞，这样就不会把晶石能量耗尽，那么大一块晶石，本可以用七日，七日足够我们走出萨卡，蠢材，蠢材。”  
“……飞的时候，你可开心了。”冬冥不服气，“恨不得……这辈子……不下来……”  
“呵……你知不知道有一种鸟，没有脚，一辈子只能在天上飞，落下的时候就是要死的时候。”  
“……我都快死了，你能不能说点吉利的。”  
洛基笑起来：“冬冥，我发现你挺伶牙俐齿的。”  
“过奖了。”冬冥苍白一笑，“我装了太久的哑巴，其实我心里有很多话，只是从来没有人愿意听。”  
洛基鼻腔一酸，他勉力笑道：“从今后，你说给我听。”  
冬冥没有回答，过了一会儿道：“我心里有一个人，如果……我死了……你帮我去看他一眼好不好？”  
洛基眼泪迸出，却坚决摇头：“不，我才不会帮你去，要去你自己去。”  
冬冥便又不说话了，好一会儿，就在洛基怕起来时，他才又开口：“你真小气。”  
洛基眼泪糊着脸，咧开嘴：“是啊，我就是这么小气。”  
天空渐渐开始飘雪，四周仍旧是一望无际的雪原，没有尽头，人看久了，目眩，洛基越来越冷，冬冥已经说不出话来，气息轻地像马上要断了，天地间是那么安静，好像所有的一切都离他们远去，洛基一瞬间产生了奇怪的想法，是不是他们早已从生走到了死，他们的灵魂已经进入了另外一个世界，而留下两具尸体倒在雪原上，很快就好被白雪覆盖。  
想到这里，他不禁停下脚步，往回看——  
突然他发现，远方天空有一个黑点，他眯起眼睛，甩了甩头，那个黑点似乎又不见了。  
洛基揉揉眼睛，定睛去看，瞬时间头皮发麻：“冬冥……”  
冬冥半昏迷着没有回答。  
“冬冥！”洛基全身都在颤抖，“快醒醒，他们……是他们……是高天尊的飞艇，他们追来了！”  
洛基拽着冬冥扑倒在雪地里，不知道是冻得还是害怕，他的牙齿格格做响，全身都在战栗。冬冥此时清醒一点，他从雪地里抬起头，远远已经能看到飞艇轮廓。  
“你……快逃。”冬冥趴在雪地里，“我不行了。”  
洛基一拳捶在雪里，脸色惨白：“这时说这些还有什么用，你以为我能逃到哪里去！”  
飞艇越来越近，洛基挣扎着爬起来，去拖冬冥。头顶飞艇如巨大的鲲鹏，在万里雪原上投下巨幅阴影，洛基扬起头，看到船底往头顶上压下来，就像传说中宝塔镇妖，玉山压魔。然而船最终落在了他们的前方，它静静地泊在雪原上，像从海上驶来，开错了时空，搁浅在这片雪地里，十分诡异。  
旋梯垂下，高天尊从梯子上走下下，他笑眯眯地张开手：“宝贝，怎么不说一声就跑出来，冻坏了吧，我来接你。”  
洛基退后一步，他护着身后冬冥：“……我跟你回去，你放了他。”  
高天尊笑着摇摇头：“说什么傻话，我何尝难为过冬儿……是不是，朗烽？”  
洛基全身一震，眼见朗烽从船上轻声一跃，脚步无声地落在雪地上，他慢慢走上前，高天尊笑嘻嘻道：“幸好我发现的及时，救了朗烽，不然冬儿可要哭了。”  
冬冥趴在雪地上，他双眼直视朗烽，脸上看不出任何表情。朗烽边走边从袖中抽出短箫，他伸手横卧一甩，箫便成一根二指长的铁棍，洛基从来没有见过朗烽的武器，他现在看到了。  
朗烽走到他跟前，抬起手，洛基闭上眼抬手遮住脸，但想象中的剧痛没有传来，他睁开眼，朗烽看也没有看他，一棍子打在冬冥的脸上，冬冥的脸上瞬时鲜血淋漓。  
朗烽喘着粗气死死看着冬冥，手里揣紧了棍子。  
洛基现在知道了，朗烽恨的不是他，是冬冥，他欺骗他，背叛他，玩弄他，他给了他最想要的东西，又收回，他把他的心掏出来，又扔掉，他毁掉了他一生中最幸福的一刻，他毁掉了他可望不可即的梦。  
朗烽一棍子又要下去，洛基去拦，抽到了他的手臂上，洛基痛叫一声。  
高天尊示意身旁人，两个侍卫上去把洛基抱起来，洛基大叫着挣扎，他眼看着朗烽一棍子一棍子打在冬冥身上，倾泻着满腔的恨意和爱意，冬冥躺在雪地里，血在他身下渐渐渗开，像一朵绽放到极致的花。  
“不……不要！”洛基被扛在那侍卫身上，眼泪全是泪水，他嘶声大叫，“朗烽，你打死他，你会后悔的，是我的主意，你别打他！”  
朗烽恍若未闻，他一下一下挥动着手臂，眼睛里没有血光，没有杀意，只有暗沉。  
高天尊接过洛基，把他拦腰抱起，亲亲他的脸，笑意深深：“别哭，宝贝。”  
洛基拽着他的衣襟，眼泪疯狂地溢出：“你救救他，救救他，我求你。”  
高天尊看着他，似乎觉得很有意思：“原来这是你真实的样子。”  
他把洛基抱上船，洛基模糊的视野里，朗烽挥舞着棍子，皮肉绽开的声音，冬冥无神的眼睛空洞地看着天空，他想大喊，想哭叫，最终他紧紧蜷缩在高天尊怀里，闭上眼睛，捂住耳朵。


	9. Chapter 9

索尔猛然睁开眼睛，他还没有搞清楚在哪，已经本能地感觉到不对劲。他霍然坐起，摊开双手，低头察看自己的身体，他的靴子不见了，光着两只脚，全身上下只剩一条裤子。他一动，眉头一跳，一把摸上自己的脖子，那里多了一只项圈。他的手掌滑过项圈，忽然间面色变了，他的手指顺着颈后项圈边缘往上，本应该垂着辫子的地方空了，他大张着嘴，手掌胡乱撸过毛刺刺的后脑勺，发出一声凄厉地惨叫：“——我的头发！”

“喊什么？”一个不耐烦的声音响起，“还让不让人睡了？”

索尔抱着头，目光刷地扫过去，他这才发现这里还有一个人。光线很暗，那人一直坐在角落里，他居然一直没发现，此时那人从阴影中走出来。他也赤着膀子，光头，个子非常高，下垂眼，面相有些滑稽，脖子上也有一只项圈。他显然刚睡醒，睡眼惺忪打着哈欠：“新来的你叫什么名字？”

“这里是什么地方？”索尔一骨碌从地上爬起来，他看一眼面前的人，不等他作答，就绕过他，在屋子里找出口。屋子四面是墙，唯一一扇门是铁铸的，索尔扑过去，门没有把手，从外封死了，索尔一拳捶上去，发出一声沉闷的响声，纹丝不动。

“没用的，打不开的。”那人老神在在地说。

索尔退后几步，旋身飞腿，这一脚他用了九成功力，在寂静中爆出一声惊天巨响，但门仍然不动，连一点凹陷都没有。

“陨铁打造，你死了这条心吧。”那人在索尔躺过的地方坐下，那里铺了一张旧草席，他一脸漠然地看着索尔。

索尔回身，他粗喘着，目光锐利地望向那人，举步迈向他。那人察觉不对，一打滚跳起来：“我不跟你打，留着力气上竞技场。”

索尔停下脚步：“……什么竞技场？”

那人站定了，双手平推做防卫姿态：“萨卡国高天尊的竞技场……兄弟，节哀。”

索尔怔住了，他当然知道萨卡，九州最大的奴隶之国。他陡然想起昏迷前偷听到的话——铁甲军渐成，只是需要更多的鎏火晶石，年末之前，你需得再去一次萨卡。难道他竟是被易无殇媳妇和姘头给掳到了萨卡，当做奴隶卖了！

索尔一时间简直暴跳如雷，我堂堂嘉德太子，居然被卖做奴隶！

那人看他脸色，忍不住可怜又有点幸灾乐祸：“你是被谁坑了？”

索尔想到易无殇被戴了绿帽——家丑不可外扬——摆摆手，脸色难看：“不提了，我且问你，可有法子逃出去？”

“逃？”那人像是听到天大的笑话，叉腰笑道：“你不知道吗，进了竞技场，只有一条路——死路，我还没见过活着出去的。”

索尔瞪着他，深吸一口气，默念，不可鲁莽，不可鲁莽，他抬手拱礼：“在下索尔，敢问兄台大名。”

那人表情微妙地变了变，拱手还礼：“名字什么这里头用不着，诨号石敢当。”

索尔心道什么玩意，但脸上还是客气笑道：“原来是石兄。”

两人在牢房里席地而坐，索尔向石敢当打听。这石敢当进来已经一年半了，参加过四场角斗，都侥幸活下来，是竞技场中活得久的，自诩前辈，知道的也不少。

“竞技场半旬一开，届时全国各地的人都会花钱来看，高天尊亲自坐庄，没有规则，要么赢要么死，赢的可以提一个愿望——但是，答不答应就看高老头的心情了。”石敢当苦笑道，“你可以要一顿美酒佳肴，或者要几个漂亮侍妾，金银珠宝也行，但是想要回家，就是天方夜谭了……你怎么了？”

索尔一把抓着他，后面的话一句也没听到，脑中立时回想起在醉香楼听到的密语，那大胡子说洛希在高老头手里。他急切地问：“高老头……是说高天尊……我问你，他身边可有一个叫洛希的？”

“洛希？”石敢当摇摇头，“没听过，什么人？他身边有一个叫屠嬢的妇人，是他的心腹，他有很多的情人，他最常带在身边的是一个叫洛基的。”

“洛基？”索尔重复道，眉头拧着，“他什么样？”

“是个美人儿，我也就远远见过，但那风姿确实不一般。”石敢当咂嘴回忆着，“他跟在高天尊身边算是久的，听说高天尊对他非常宠幸，要什么给什么，有阵子都传他要当王后了，可惜啊……”

索尔忙问：“怎么了？”

“几日前，传说他跟情郎逃跑了，闹出好大阵仗。”

索尔惊疑不定，他一时想是了，一定是他的洛希，他终于找到他的洛希了，一时又想不可能，洛希绝不肯跟了别人，更不会有什么情郎，他的情郎不正坐在这儿吗？

“那他现在何处？”

“听说高天尊驾着飞艇亲自去抓人，情郎当场打死了，洛基么，有人说他被高天尊杀了，也有人说囚在宫里。”石敢当想起高天尊那邪气的笑容，不由打了个冷战，“可怜，凭高天尊的手段，死了倒还好些。”

索尔一听此言，一时间气血攻心，脸色大变。石敢当见此情状，咦一声：“莫非他真是你要找的那什么洛希？”

索尔扬手制止，他闭上眼睛，调息体内真气，好一会儿，方睁开眼睛，脸色已经恢复平常，他问石敢当：“你告诉我，竞技场怎么打？”

 

 

血在雪地上冻住了，变成红色的冰渣，洛基不敢走过去。他想象那些红色的雪粒蘸上他的脚底。它们是冰冷的，颗粒状，另一种物质，这很奇怪，因为它们曾经是血液，热的，流淌的，在冬冥的皮肤底下，他好看的脸蛋，他满是刀茧的手，他曲线温柔的脊背，他修长的腿，他的身体关不住那些血液，它们像有自我意识一般从无数的创口奔涌而出，变成另外一种物质，它们抛弃了那句躯壳，任它变成一堆散开的，僵硬的骨肉。

所有人都走了，洛基不知道该怎么办才好，他需要去把冬冥捡起来吗？把他的朋友收拾好，可是他从来没有做过这个，他很害怕，他多希望有人帮帮他。

要是冬冥在就好了。

这个想法让他的喉咙像是被扼住一般无法呼吸，他半张着嘴，全身抖动，却发不出声音。他鼓起勇气，拖着脚步，向那堆血肉走过去，每走一步，他都想转身立刻逃走，但他还是继续往前迈出下一步，然后他停下。

他慢慢地跪下，天空又开始飘雪了，他把手放在冬冥的肩膀上，全身因为碰触一具熟悉的尸体而抖得无法克制，他大口地喘息着，接着用力把他翻过来——

 

 

洛基睁开眼睛，短暂一瞬，他不知道自己在哪里。他空洞的视野里，是头顶悬垂的床帐，他意识到自己并不在荒凉的雪原。他转过身，汗毛都竖起来，高天尊睡在他身边，正睁着眼睛，目不转睛地看着他。

“宗主....”

高天尊从床上坐起来，掀开床帐，他披着一件深紫色的睡袍绣云滚边，消失在黑暗的寝宫里。

洛基坐在床上，拥着被子，面容苍白。

过了一会儿，他回来了，提着酒壶，走到桌边。

洛基下床，他眼望着高天尊，男人懒洋洋地倒了一杯酒，不辨喜怒。洛基绕过桌子，直到高天尊跟前，缓缓跪下，双手轻轻地搭在高天尊的腿上。

高天尊眼里闪过奇怪的光，他含笑看着洛基。他姿态柔顺地跪着，指尖微微发抖，一张薄薄的脸仿佛透明，眼睛浮着一层幽深的水光，作态绝佳，只不知道他唱念如何？

“.....我怕。”伴着这句话，眼泪无声地滚过他脸颊。

高天尊睁大了眼睛，惊叹地笑起来，他伸手摩挲过他的脸，湿润柔嫩，他忍不住掐了一把。

更多的眼泪涌出洛基的眼眶，他潮湿的睫毛扇动，但仍然没有发出声音。

高天尊把他捞起来，安置在腿上，把盏喂给他喝，洛基就着他的手舔了舔，像一只温顺的猫咪。

“做了什么梦，吓成这样？”

“梦到....冬冥。”

高天尊牵过他的手，在手掌间把玩：“你担心我像朗烽那样要打要杀？”

洛基不吭声，但高天尊能感到他细微的颤抖。

“傻孩子，一个丈夫被妻子背叛，他的心意付诸东流，自尊被践踏，他觉得被愚弄像个傻瓜，他有理由愤怒报复。但我不是你的丈夫，孩子，你不用害怕我。”

洛基与他对视，他看不透他，高天尊把他的手贴着嘴唇轻轻一吻：“我欣赏世间一切的美，我喜欢看戏。嬉笑怒骂，爱恨情愁，多么动人，瞧瞧朗烽绝望破碎的眼神，冬冥....真是绝佳的青衣，婉转哀愁，清丽凄美，放心吧，他的戏还没有落幕。”

洛基品着他话里的意思，只觉得心中一振，但他克制住了自己没有追问。

这克制落入高天尊眼中，他笑意愈深：“宝贝，你是个天生的戏子，答应我，为我好好演，千万不要步下舞台，我便永远做你的观众。”

他们的手指交缠，高天尊的呼吸拂过洛基的肌肤，他侧过头把嘴唇贴在他修长的颈畔，那姿态痴迷，就像怀抱着一件偶然得到的珍品，爱不释手。

洛基伸手抚摩高天尊银白的短发，闭上眼睛，他仍然困在那片荒芜雪原。

 

又到了角斗日，一早宫门打开，游人早早地涌进竞技场。高天尊的尊驾到时，竞技场内已经热火朝天。

高天尊亲自扶洛基下车，这让洛基已经失宠的谣言不攻自破。

他们相携来到主座，选了签子，高天尊选的是一年来的常胜将军破葛小小，洛基选的则是新买的斗奴名唤索尔。

洛基百无聊赖地靠在软榻上，长腿蜷在高天尊一侧，周围或坐或站，依偎着一群貌美的男女。

索尔出场时，那些观众发出嘘声。这新人即便身穿铠甲，在破葛小小身旁都显得不堪一击。

高天尊摇头：“宝贝，你要输给我了。”

他没等到洛基的回答，转过头去，见他仍然保持着依靠在榻上的姿态，只是全身僵着，那慵懒的姿态因他的僵硬犹如扭曲肢体，显得相当怪异。

洛基看着索尔——欧阳朔。这些年他强迫自己越来越少去想他，想念不仅无济于事，还伴随着越来越深刻的痛苦。当他曲意逢迎，当他被迫承受另外一个人施与的痛苦和甜蜜，他最不需要的就是让自己想到欧阳朔。他也害怕在床笫间，喊出不应该喊出的名字。久而久之，他几乎戒断了他，但在不设防的梦里，他仍然偶尔会与他重逢。欧阳朔就像一团火焰，燃烧了他整个梦境，他在梦里因为喜悦而颤抖，炽热的光芒让他双目失明，火焰卷走他华丽的衣裳，他赤身裸体，像个初生的婴儿蜷缩在地上，然后欧阳朔走向他，解下自己的披风，覆盖住他，把他抱起来，就像每一次那样，带他回家。

可是当他真的再见到他，他并没有感到梦中的喜悦，只有一种陌生和不真实。他哥哥的长发被绞了，留下一头桀骜不驯的短发，脸上被画上鲜红的油彩，他瘦了很多，黑而坚硬，看起来就像另外一个人——也许就是另外一个人。

欧阳朔看他的方式，就像是要把眼睛挖出来，向他扔过来。

高天尊顺着洛基的视线望向索尔，弯起眼睛：“有意思。”

索尔收回目光，不再看他，他伸手，有人奉上头盔，他戴在头上，微微动了动脖子适应头盔，慢慢走进竞技场中央，握紧了手中的锤子。

破葛小小手持狼牙棒，率先发起攻击，他纵身一跃，狼牙棒当头向索尔砸去。索尔闪身躲开，地面爆裂出一丛石花。破葛小小一击不成，狼牙棒追着索尔扫去，索尔飞快地绕着竞技场奔跑，身形越来越快，脚步飞上竞技场高高的围墙，借力一跃，向一柄钢枪射向破葛小小，锤子狠狠砸上破葛小小的下巴，力道之大，让巨人翻仰在地滑出近丈余。

观众发出齐齐欢呼。

破葛小小被激怒了，手握成拳重重一擂地面，跃起，向索尔扑过去。索尔扎稳脚步，运起全身劲气，挥出金锤，气浪再次把破葛小小掀翻，他庞大的身躯砸在地上，声若闷雷。索尔不给他机会喘息，飞身跃起，双手持锤，向他砸去。破葛小小反应极快，一个打滚躲开了攻击，索尔一招走空，后方失守，破葛小小狼牙棒横扫，把他拦腰砸在墙上。

观众发出嘘声，高天尊握拳叫好：“赢他！”

破葛小小的巨手像摘果子一般抓住索尔，把他从墙上撕下来，在地上连砸几下，地面被砸得宛若蛛网。

索尔仰面躺在地上，头晕眼花，伸手一摸，满脑袋血，他半撑起身，晃晃头，血糊着眼睛，他注视着观礼台，洛希在那片模糊的红色里摇摇欲坠。

破葛小小回身从墙上拔出狼牙棒，狼牙棒低垂于地，拖行发出一阵令人恐惧的声音。索尔从地上摇摇晃晃爬起来，他唾了一口血沫在地上，一手指向观礼台，笑得很野。

我什么时候在你面前输过？

索尔一声长啸，内劲充沛绵长，他手持金锤旋身转动，锤子闪出蓝色光弧，他拔地而起，所过之处劈出一道闪电，锤子挟着万军之势砸向破葛小小。破葛小小以狼牙棒迎击，兵刃相交，一声炸雷，犹如天崩地裂。所有人都闭上眼睛，有胆小的直接趴在了地上，过了一会儿，众人睁开眼睛，破葛小小倒在地上，已经一动不动。

连高天尊都眨着眼睛，半天反应不过来。观众席上响起弱弱的掌声，接着满竞技场像是醒过来，爆发出惊天的掌声和喝彩。

雷神！雷神！雷神！

高天尊缓缓勾起嘴角，他转向洛基，他的小情人脸像纸一样白，带着无法掩饰的颤抖，紧紧抓住衣角，直愣愣坐在一边。

索尔转动手腕，把锤子别回腰间，大步走向高天尊，不等他说话就扬声道：“我赢了。”

观众席渐渐安静下来——有新戏好看。

高天尊笑着点头：“是的，我的英雄，恭喜你，那么你想要什么？”

索尔直视高天尊，手指向他身旁的洛基：“我要他。”

观众席在一阵诡异的寂静后，爆发出疯了一般的欢呼。

高天尊大笑，似乎觉得太有意思了，他偏头看向洛基。洛基艰难地把目光从索尔身上收回，回视高天尊，他想要配合地笑一下——就像也觉得这奴隶真有意思——但他的嘴只是僵硬地动了动，整个人仿佛落于屠刀下的小动物，因对即将到来的命运无能为力而茫然不知所措。

“你愿意吗，宝贝？”高天尊微笑着牵起他的手，“我的勇士想要你。”

洛基脑中一片空白，耳朵嗡嗡作响，他注视着高天尊，就像坠入一个梦境。梦里周围又开始飘雪，他翻过那具尸体，一张灰败的脸，双眼直直地望着远方，瞳孔散开——那是他自己。

他后退几步，摔在地上，他眼看着他自己的尸体开始龟裂，就像被无明烈焰焚尽，他突然意识到天空中飘的不是雪花，而是他扬起的骨灰。

“宝贝，你愿意吗，大家都等着。”高天尊捏捏洛基的手。

竞技场的躁动、血腥和欢乐重新涌向他，洛基的嘴动了动，近乎无声：“我不愿意。”

高天尊的表情仿佛有些遗憾，他笑着摇摇洛基的手：“那你自己告诉我的勇士，你不愿意跟他。”

洛基僵硬地转过头，他的目光和索尔相接，索尔死死地盯着他，纠结的肌肉满是汗水，不自觉地鼓起，他的双手紧握成拳，比刚才临敌更紧张而危险。

在一阵窒息般的沉默后，洛基语调清晰地说：“我不愿意跟你。”

索尔爆发出一阵怒吼，他扑向观礼台，像个疯子一样。高天尊啧一声，嘴里念叨了一句怪异的咒语，索尔颈间的项圈瞬间收紧，索尔扑倒在地，无法呼吸让他的脸涨得通红，青筋暴起，他蹬着腿，双手不断地试图插进皮肤和项圈之间的缝隙，但项圈越收越紧，最终他慢慢停止了挣扎，一动不动躺在地上。

侍卫上前架住他两只手，把他拖了下去，观众们发出嘘声。

高天尊神清气爽地跳下座位，转身向洛基伸出手：“宝贝，我们去戏园子看戏。”

尸行的人把破葛小小的尸体运送出城火化，寻常送尸，都用板车，但破葛小小实在太重，换了四头牛车，尸行的人怨声载道，运尸费还不够车马钱。出城时飘起雪花，雪越下越大，尸身渐渐被冻住，雪天本就难行，最后车轮陷进雪里，四头牛也拉不动。尸行的人没办法，干脆把冻尸扔在路边，骑着牛回城了。

 

 

索尔一觉醒来，全身跟被大象踩过一样。他被扔回牢里，躺在那张破草席上，发出奄奄一息的呻吟。石敢当见他醒来，迅速地蹿过来，一脸激动：“索尔，你出名了！”

索尔用手背遮着眼睛，翻了个身：“滚开。”

“你赢了破葛小小，还他妈想睡高天尊的人，你怎么这么牛啊！”

索尔本躺着，听了这话，突然暴起，揪着石敢当把他掀翻在地，铁钳般的手指扼住石敢当的喉咙，眼神凶狠：“他是我的！”

石敢当吓得咽了一口口水，诺诺道：“…是……是你的，我说错了。”

索尔这才搡开他，他盘膝坐下，烦躁地撸过自己剔得短短的头发。

“你知道我的头发去哪了？”

石敢当心有余悸地从地上爬起来：“斗奴不许留头发，进来的都剃光了，头发扔进火堆里烧了。”

索尔心口一窒，他想到他和洛希结在一块儿的辫子被扔进火里，难受得说不出话来，他咬住后槽牙脸绷得紧紧的，所以他们的缘分尽了？所以洛希不认他了吗？

石敢当瞧他表情，安慰他道：“只要能出去，头发还会再长。”

索尔不语，片刻，回过味来，目光怀疑地打量石敢当：“你不是说进来这里就出不去吗？”

石敢当缩着脑袋，鬼鬼祟祟地瞧着他，双手撑地，伸长了身子凑过来：“本不想告诉你，怕你嘴不严，但你跟高天尊——都说杀父之仇，夺妻之恨，想来你也不会出卖我们……实话告诉你，我们打算起~~义。”

索尔挑眉：“什么计划？”

“假死。上场前先说好，其中一个人假死，等出去了，再回来救其他弟兄。”

“你怎么能保证出去的人，还会回来？”

石敢当抱着手臂，有些不高兴：“信任，如果不能互相信任，怎么一起逃出去？”

“每次几百张签，怎么确定跟你打配合的人被抽中——你们现在串了几个人？”

石敢当伸出两根手指。

“才二十个。”索尔失望地说。

石敢当一脸你逗我的表情。

“两百个！”索尔惊道。

“……两个。”

“……”索尔默默骂了句娘，行吧，两个就两个，“还有一个是谁？”

石敢当这下真的认为索尔脑子不好使：“你啊！”

“……”索尔觉得自己拳头又痒了。

这时，牢门外传来脚步声，索尔一跃而起，石敢当紧张地站在他身后，门从外被推开，屠嬢站在那儿，头上还裹着纱布：“宗主设宴款待新擂主，请吧。”

 

 

高天尊着人去请洛基，让他去水阁赴宴。天色渐暗，雪转细雨，洛基撑着伞穿过水上廊桥，雨声滴碎荷，他一路行来，一盏盏灯次第亮起，光被细雨润湿，化在他眼中，恍惚如梦。及至水阁外，他收住脚步，索尔背对他站在窗边。洛基太熟悉他的哥哥，只是一个背影，他就知道索尔此刻压抑着痛苦和暴戾的冲动。

这就是高天尊想看到的。

恰在这时索尔回过身，两人四目相对，一瞬间洛基只觉得心跳变得很慢很慢，千万雨丝仿佛在天地间凝固，索尔怔怔地望着他，嘴唇动了动，没有声音，但洛基听到了。

洛希。

洛基压低伞沿，走上台阶，这几步他走得不疾不徐，直到水阁内，他收好伞甩了甩，回过身来面对索尔，已经恢复了常态。

“你怎么在这里？”

索尔的眼睛就没有离开过他，目光像是粘在他身上，洛基强迫自己迎上他的目光：“我以为我已经说得够清楚了。”

索尔走到他跟前，洛基退了一步，这明显防卫的姿态，让索尔咬紧了牙，无法控制的感情在他身体里掀起滔天巨浪：“洛希，你不记得我了吗？我是欧阳朔，是你哥哥！”

洛基没想到索尔会这样说，心念一动，想到他并不知道自己没有服下忘前尘，定是以为他失去了记忆。洛基索性将错就错，面上闪过一丝恰到好处的诧异：“你在说什么，我根本不认识你。”

索尔一把抓住他的胳膊，把他拽向自己，急迫地说：“你听我说，你名叫欧阳洛希，是嘉德的二皇子，我是你哥哥，洛希，你跟我走，我会治好你的！”

洛基挣扎道：“你放开我，我不知道你在说什么！”

索尔三年不见他，日思夜想，如今抓在手里，岂肯放开，另一只手捏住他瘦削的肩膀，把他压进自己怀里，洛基熟悉的药香味道让他发出痛楚的叹息，只想把他揉进身体里再不分开。洛基全身都在颤抖，他毫无章法地推搡着索尔的胸膛，想要挣脱开，他的脸涨得通红，眼角迸洒出眼泪，他知道自己抗拒的不是索尔而是自己。

“啪——”洛基怔怔地张着手，没明白发生了什么。索尔被他一耳光打懵了，如同被主人踹了一脚的小狗，满脸的委屈、震惊、不可置信，就像小时候洛基发脾气冲他说再也不要和哥哥玩了。

我怎么舍得打他？

洛基心痛得微微佝偻，他伸出手，想要摸摸他的哥哥。

“你们在做什么？”一个声音悠然响起。

索尔回过身，高天尊不知何时出现，身后跟着一群侍臣，他叉着十指，目光暧昧地从索尔身上转到洛基，又重新回到索尔身上：“是我想的那样吗？”

洛基一把推开索尔，他手忙脚乱地整理着被索尔弄乱的衣衫，抬起手臂，擦过脸上的湿痕，他知道自己现在看起来像什么样，就像是被当场捉奸。

“不是你想的那样。”洛基走向高天尊，“他把我认成了他的弟弟。”

高天尊露出意外的表情，

“你就是我弟弟！”索尔咆哮着，想要冲上来。

高天尊抬手指着他，意思是站着别动，索尔大力挥开他的手，下一瞬，索尔发出一声困兽般的低吼，他双手抓住脖子上的项圈，倒在地上，高天尊嘴角挂着一丝嘲讽，看他被项圈勒住，不断痛苦地挣扎，直到再次失去意识。

高天尊回过身，眼皮一跳：“宝贝。”

洛基恍若未闻，目光定在倒地的男人身上。

“洛基。”高天尊加重声音，唤他。

洛基终于醒悟似地望向高天尊，高天尊走到他面前，抬手，大拇指揩过他的嘴唇，指腹上都是血：“嘴唇咬成这样，不痛吗？”

洛基突然直直跪下，高天尊退开一步，一言不发地看着他。

“你让他走吧。”洛基伸手抓住高天尊垂在身侧的手，仰头看着他，哀求，“他是我哥哥，你放过他吧。”

高天尊并没有责问洛基为何隐瞒，只是温和地问他：“怎么才算放过他，是让他自由，还是让他把你带走？”

洛基急忙摇头：“我不走——”

“你不走，他会走吗？”高天尊笑着打断他，就像对一个天真的孩子，跟他讲道理，“竞技场上他没有要自由，他要的是你，宝贝。

洛基再也控制不住自己，他垂下头，眼泪一滴滴砸在地上，发出低哑的哭声。高天尊抬手握住他的下巴，迫使他抬起头，洛基满脸泪痕，嘴唇残破，看起来一塌糊涂。

“你不是这么脆弱的人，洛基，我是一个商人，只要有足够的筹码，什么都好说。”

洛基瞳孔微微收缩，片刻，他偏过头发丝蹭过高天尊的手指，眼角湿红，眼睛像被水洗过一般清亮深邃，他的目光牵引着高天尊，沾了血的嘴唇在他掌心印下一枚疼痛的吻。

“我哪有筹码，我什么都是你的。”

高天尊赞许地微笑。

 

 

索尔醒过来，发现自己在一张奢华的大床上，一群侍女正在为他擦洗身体，他猛然坐起，那群侍女像受惊的鸟儿一样四散。

他一把掀开床帐，瞪圆了眼睛，洛基正坐在桌边看书。见他醒来，他放下书卷，直起身：“怎么，没一个喜欢的？”

索尔皱眉不语。

洛基背着手，踱步到他跟前：“在下洛基。”

索尔抬眼，沉声道：“我弟弟叫洛希。”

“这里没有你弟弟。”洛基昂起下巴，“你恐怕来错地方了。”

索尔不答，自顾自地说：“我找了你三年，整整三年，我每一天都在想你，你有没有想过我？”

洛基微微喘息。

“你真的忘了我？”索尔眉头拧着，迷惘地看向洛基，目光中满是痛苦和不解，“还是不想认我？”

索尔站起来，在洛基躲避之前伸手抓住了他的后颈，把他拽向他，他硬朗锋利的面容柔软下来，那些风尘淡去，他和记忆中的那个总是开怀，无忧无虑，像阳光一样炽热的少年合融为一体。

“跟我回家，弟弟。”

洛基无法控制涌出的泪水，嘴唇都在颤抖，他痉挛一般挣开索尔，直视着他，大声说：“我已经说的很清楚了，你想再听一遍，我就再说一遍，我不会跟你。”

竞技场上那种疯狂的痛苦和愤怒再次席卷而来，索尔竟被他推得踉跄了一下，就像拿刀子对着他心口扎下去，毫不留情。

洛基深吸一口气，握紧拳头，指甲陷进肉里：“你知道这里是什么地方吗？这里是萨卡汗国，我在这里一人之下万人之上，而你不过是一个低贱的奴隶，这里没有你弟弟，你给我滚！”

索尔站立在那儿，喉结动了动：“……你果然没忘，你就是不想认我。”

洛基愕然地看着他，索尔的目光渐渐冷下来，洛基不由自主退后一步，索尔步步紧逼，他一身虬结肌肉，薄布下隐约的雄起充满了侵略感，洛基被他逼得连连后退，腰抵在了桌边。

“因为权力还是因为那个男人？”

洛基霍然看向他，泪光一瞬闪过不可置信的痛苦，但他马上笑起来，薄薄的嘴唇勾起，带着嘲讽，轻柔地回答：“你猜。”

索尔没有意识到自己做什么之前，就已经出手，他一把扼住洛基的下巴，俯下身，结实的肌肉倾压住他，以让人疼痛的力气迫使他抬起头：“你想要权力，我可以回去继承皇位，你想要男人，你确定那个老头能满足你？”

“住口！”洛基伸手去掰他的手，眼角绯红，眼泪滑下脸庞，又气又无助的样子让索尔只想要捏碎他，就像揉碎一朵花，他闻着洛基身上那股淡淡的药香，他那段腻白的脖颈在他手掌中不堪一折，索尔鼻翼微张，眼神里燃烧着恨意，嫉妒和欲望。

他突然把洛基翻了个面，大手用力按住他的背，把他钉在桌上，洛基的后领微敞，那发丝掩映下的幽深，独属于高天尊。索尔只觉得一团滚烫的东西要从他肚子里破开，他的手移到洛基的后颈，像猛兽叼着猎物，手腕用劲，洛基的脸撞在桌面上，发出一声闷响，索尔另一只手粗鲁地去扯洛基的腰带。

“我早就应该这么做了！”索尔从来没想过他有一天会恨洛希，即便他曾经陷害他，他也没有真正恨过他，可是此时此刻狂暴的烈火烧毁了他的理智。

洛基不动了，他笑起来，嘴巴上的伤口裂开，他的舌头舔过那甜腥：“你知道三年前是谁把我赶出宫，在你大婚之日，逼我服下忘前尘？”

索尔顿住了。

洛基眼泪顺着侧脸流下，洇湿了桌子，变成一团暗色。

“母亲。”

好一会儿，索尔松开了桎梏洛基的手，洛基喷笑出声，呛得热泪飞溅，他叹息着，抬手捋过散乱的垂落腮边的长发，从桌上直起身，他转过身半靠在桌上，欣赏着失魂落魄的索尔：“我答应她，从此以后世上再无洛希，前尘旧事我都忘了，你也忘了罢，现在在你面前的是萨卡汗国的洛基。”

索尔骤然抓起身旁的凳子往墙上砸去，凳子四分五裂，洛基噙着带血的微笑转过身，冷汗浸润他垂落的乌黑发丝，他面容青白如鬼，脸上像被水沤过一般，他挺直脊背走出去，身后雷神发出痛吼，摧毁着周遭的一切。

寝宫里一个人也没有，低垂的帘幕，床上一个小小的鼓起的包，就像一只未孵化的蛋，只有走近了才能听到小声的啜泣。欧阳朔蹬了靴子，爬上床，他刚从雪地里疯回来，全身湿漉漉的，迫不及待地去掀开被子：“弟弟——你怎么哭了？”

洛希小手揩着眼睛，团成一团，被子被夺走了，他缩得更紧。欧阳朔不知道洛希哭什么，往他身上一扑，洛希诶哟一声，两人像两只小狗在床上打了一个滚，团到一块儿去了。

欧阳朔比洛希大只一点，手脚裹着他，嘿嘿笑，把洛希收进怀里：“你发热好点了吗？”说着，就把脑门凑上去，贴着洛希的额头。洛希静静地挨着他，大眼睛自下而上看着他的哥哥，很紧张，片刻，欧阳朔宣布：“不热了，我们可以一起去打雪仗了。”

洛希欢呼一声，伸长了小短手，投进欧阳朔怀里，两个小孩抱在一起。欧阳朔把他提起来，给他穿衣服裤子，他自己也是被人伺候惯了，穿也穿不好，捯饬了半天，把洛希裤子穿反了，衣襟捆到腰上，洛希拖着两只大袖子，大声说：“根本不是这样穿的！”

欧阳朔满不在乎地说：“你怎么穿都好看。”

他从床上跳下来，伸手扶着洛希下床，牵着他的手，洛希边走裤子边掉，他一手提着裤子，一手牵着哥哥，还是很开心：“我想堆雪人。”

“行，给你堆个大猴子。”

“要像哥哥这样的。”

“我又不是猴子……你才是小猴子！”

他俩手牵手，纯白的阳光从敞开的宫门照进来，投下两道长长的影子。

 

 

高天尊掀开被子，被子底下洛基只穿了一件素白单衣，他蜷缩着，两只脚绷紧了，脚趾都紧张地内扣着，细瘦的脚踝白到透明，仿佛能看到底下青色的血管。高天尊抓住他的脚脖子往下一拽，洛基全身抽搐，发出啜泣。高天尊半跪上床，探身，小心地按住洛基的肩膀把他翻过来，他脸上烧得通红，眼睫毛都被泪水糊在一起，眉头结在一块，难受得发出呓语。

“哥哥……”

高天尊向床边伸手，屠嬢递上一碗药，他仰头喝了，俯下身，握住洛基尖小的下巴，把嘴唇压上去，一口一口把药哺给他，就这样把一碗药都让他喝下去了。他把药碗还给屠嬢，拿手绢为洛基擦擦嘴边的药渍，才下床，把手绢丢了，带着屠嬢走了。

洛基时睡时醒，昏昏沉沉，时而看到索尔时而又似乎和高天尊在一起，不知道梦里梦外，五天以后才彻底清醒过来，他在床上静静躺了一会儿，内心一片空明。好一会儿，他才撑着床，慢慢坐起来，宫殿里一个人也没有，他伸手拿过衣服披在身上，推开宫门，雪化了，空气清冷，但阳光已经带着初春的暖意，鸟儿在枝头叽叽喳喳。

他走进花园，听到远处流水淙淙，欢声笑语，他本想回去，脚步却鬼使神差地往那儿走去。高天尊坐在喷泉边的草地上，索尔坐在他对面，两人周围一群貌美男女或坐或卧，正在谈笑风生。

索尔挥舞手臂，正在兴致勃勃地讲述，忽然目光一凝，高天尊见他无端停了，顺着他的目光回头，见到洛基，眉毛轻扬：“宝贝，你病好啦？”

洛基心道我病一定没好，不然怎么解释眼前荒唐一幕？

“来来，你哥哥正在给我们讲述江湖轶事，有趣极了。”高天尊伸手招呼他。

洛基迟缓地走过去，索尔目不转睛地盯着他。洛基走到高天尊身边，高天尊抬手握住他的手，洛基顺势坐下，高天尊身边的人识趣让开，洛基依偎在他怀中，正好面对着索尔。

“接着说。”高天尊怀抱着洛基，示意索尔。

索尔目光扫过高天尊缠绕在洛基胸前的手臂，看向洛基：“你身体好一点了？”

“死不了。”洛基冷冷地回答，只觉得胸中一股难以言说的怨忿之气。

“你一直昏迷，哭着要哥哥。”高天尊笑眯眯地说，又看向索尔，“他一直这样吗，那么粘你？”

洛基不自然地微微动了动，索尔笑笑：“这我倒不知道，我还当他早就忘了我这个哥哥，一走就是三年。”

高天尊道：“你怎么这么狠心，宝贝，你从没提过，当时为何离家？”

洛基轻描淡写地道：“我父亲不喜欢我，我和他闹脾气，就跑出来了。”

高天尊听了，笑道：“你离家不要紧，你哥身为太子也跑了，你父皇年事已高，恐怕给了有心人机会。”

他话里有话，索尔和洛基都望向他，高天尊却又不再说，聊起家常：“按照你们那儿的习俗，我若娶你，我该叫你哥什么？”

洛基眼见索尔眼神中一闪而过的阴翳，洛基急忙转过身，双手捧住高天尊的脸，笑道：“你问这个干什么，你说过你不会娶我。”

高天尊瞧着他，笑得别有深意：“那时没遇到你哥，现如今，你哥找上门来要人，我若再不有点表示，你一气之下跟他走了，我哭都没地儿哭。”

洛基还未答话，索尔突然道：“我们嘉德从未有男子结亲，但若以女子论，你想娶一名女子，须得挑战她的兄弟，只有赢了她的兄弟，方证明你有实力保护她，女子家里才会放心把女儿交给你——宗主，你可想一试？”

洛基呆呆地看着索尔，心道，他这个蠢人什么时候也会编谎话了？

“这么麻烦？”高天尊露出思索表情，目光移向索尔颈间项圈，洛基一见之下，立刻拽着他袖子，道：“不用，我一向不喜欢这些繁文缛节，何况我哪舍得你动刀动枪。”

索尔朗声道：“宗主难道不敢一试吗，还是怕输给我？”

洛基紧紧抓着高天尊的衣袖，一双水目中满是哀求。

“看把你紧张的。”高天尊微微一笑，安抚地拍拍洛基的手，转向索尔：“我不喜欢舞刀弄枪，既然有这个规矩，那便让我的角斗士们为我一战。”

 

“你哥哥太有趣了，宝贝。”

洛基像是没有听到高天尊，当先一步走回寝宫。高天尊示意其他人退下，只剩他们二人，他走上前去，手还没有碰上洛基的袖子，就被他不着痕迹地避开。

“你生气了？”高天尊收回手，脸上仍挂着笑意，站着没动。

洛基转过身来，他的脸色很不好看，嘴唇抿得紧紧的，看向高天尊，又很快移开目光，有话要说又不敢的样子。

高天尊很有耐心。

“你答应过我放过他？”洛基突然开口，他抬起眼睛直视高天尊。

“你很在乎他？可你曾经为了皇位想要除掉他。”

洛基惊骇的样子，让高天尊心情好了一点：“别傻了宝贝，我这么爱你，总会试图多了解你一点，但似乎还是不够，比如我没想到你这么在乎他。”高天尊施施然走上前，他把双手按在洛基的肩膀上，动作轻柔，但某种直觉让洛基不敢再次避开他的碰触。

“他是我哥哥，他对我很好。”洛基解释，他不确定高天尊知道多少。他们在一起一年了，朝夕相处，但相处越深，他越无法判断高天尊，他就像一只隐藏在山林中的斑斓猛虎，你偶尔年看到草木背后一闪而过的危险的明艳，更多的时候你不知道它在哪里，但你自会有一种恐惧，整片领地都笼罩在它半寐的眼皮底下。

高天尊的手手顺着洛基柔嫩的肩膀而上，握住了他的后颈，和索尔相同的姿态让洛基头皮发麻，他控制住身体的抗拒，让自己顺从男人的力道倾向他。

“为了他，你看起来都不像你了，还是这才是你？”

洛基吞咽了一下，他抬起手臂圈住高天尊的脖子，蜷起食指指，轻轻搔着他的后颈，弯起嘴角：“你在嫉妒吗？”

高天尊顿了一下，终于由衷地笑起来，他捉住洛基尖小的下巴，把嘴唇印上去，洛基迫不及待地回应他。

一吻尽情，洛基舌头舔过嘴唇，笑得像吃到糖的小孩，高天尊忍不住贴上他泛红的脸颊。

洛基轻轻说：“内兄。”

高天尊一时没明白。

“你应该这样称呼我哥哥。”洛基两手在他颈后交叉，全身重量都依靠着高天尊，笑得狡黠。

高天尊大笑起来，他一把把洛基抱起来：“你身子好了吗？”

“你试试不就知道。”

 

索尔盘腿席地而坐，洛基走进来，他也没有睁开眼睛，直到周天运转，调匀内息方才睁开眼睛。

“你不用打。”洛基开门见山，“他不过是说说。”

索尔往后一靠，一条腿懒散地勾着：“怎么，床上摆平的？”

洛基脸色一僵，但马上笑起来：“不关你的事。”

“那我要跟谁打也不关你的事。”

洛基紧皱眉头：“你当这是在嘉德吗？你以为你赢了破葛小小，你就能赢所有人，不断有新的角斗士，你不可能永远赢下去，如果你输了……这不是游戏，你到底明不明白？”

索尔笑着听他说：“你在意吗，我赢还是输？”

洛基看着他，好一会儿，轻笑道：“我希望你输，你记住了，我洛基希望你输，等你死了，我就嫁给高天尊，可惜我和他不能有孩子，不然我亲自带着孩子去你墓上，让他给他伯父上柱香。”

索尔死死瞪着洛基，胸膛起伏，搭在弓起的膝盖上的手紧握成拳，青筋暴起。

洛基转身就走，肩膀颤抖，眼泪在眼眶里滚动。

“站住！”索尔沉声，“我要回嘉德，朝中不太平。”

洛基仰头深吸一口气，回过身，索尔站起来，脸色阴沉：“九头蛇在朝中得势，金甲卫里也是他们的人，父皇身边如今没有一个可信任的人，他们随时可能起事。”

“你想怎么做？”

索尔烦躁地敲敲脖子上的金环：“你有办法弄下这个吗？”

洛基摇头：“金环上用了秘术，当年韩拔背叛古一法师，盗了密宗门下秘籍，逃亡到萨卡汗国，得到高天尊庇护，方能躲过追杀，作为交换条件，赠金环秘术于高天尊，只有高天尊能解开秘术。”

索尔轻哼：“不然你跟他撒个娇试试。”

洛基被他话里的讥讽刺痛，脸涨红了：“你到底想怎么样！”

“还记得我们小时候是怎么作弊的吗？”

洛基愣住了。

“既然你希望我输，我就输——死人自然可以拿下金环。”索尔抱着手臂，走上前，他上下打量着洛基，目光中带着冷冰冰的戏谑，“你瞧，一举两得，我假死逃出去，你呢正好嫁给高天尊，你做你的萨卡王后，我做我的嘉德皇帝，两不相欠，从此山水不相逢。”

洛基抬起头，不知不觉，索尔已经靠得太近，他灼热的呼吸拂过洛基的眼皮，洛基垂下眼睑，别过头，侧脸美丽而冷淡，只有仓促眨动的睫毛如一只慌乱的蝴蝶，令人窥见内心的一丝缝隙，索尔勾起嘴唇痞痞一笑，他张开手虚虚把洛基揽进怀里，贴着他的的耳朵，印下一个轻飘飘的吻：“为兄提前恭祝你大婚了，洛希。”

 

 

二月十五，一旬比武又到，一早城门口就挤满了人。人潮中有个穿着布衣的清俊书生，被人挤来挤去，他满头大汗，脸上现出焦急神色，好不容易轮到他了，却被拦住。

“钱不够——下一个。”

书生急道：“怎的不够，观看比斗一直是这个价。”

还没等侍卫开口，后面的人已经不耐烦地挤上来：“你不知道啊，今天不是寻常角斗，新擂主雷神索尔是洛基的哥哥，出战宗主。”

书生大惊：“高天尊亲自下场？”

“那哪能呢！自然有高天尊的角斗士为他打，若是攻擂成功，萨卡就要有王后了！”

书生听得睁圆了眼睛：“若是索尔输了呢？”

“高天尊押了雷神，输了他也能赚一笔，左右不亏。”

书生被挤出人群，他在原地皱着眉头站了站，转身离去。

 

 

时辰未到，竞技场中已经沸反盈天，台下特设一席，索尔叉着双腿，坐在那儿，打着赤膊，露出完美的上身肌肉，一个纹绣师傅正在为他纹身——角斗士常把战绩纹在身上。终于高天尊携着洛基从场外进来，高天尊走上前，纹身师傅这时正好纹完最后一笔，起身让开，向高天尊行礼，洛基目光落在索尔胸前纹身，瞳孔微微一缩，高天尊也诧异地笑道：“这是纹了一条蛇。”

索尔刚纹好的皮肤微微发红，一只绿中带蓝的小蛇盘踞在胸口的位置，半闭着眼睛，小尾巴蜷着。

“嘉德人人有属相，内子——“索尔怕高天尊不明白，特意解释，“我妻子属蛇。”

高天尊为嘉德习俗啧啧称奇，转而问洛基：“宝贝，你属什么？”

洛基勉强笑道：“我，我属兔子。”

“那改明儿我纹只兔子在手臂上，好不好？”

洛基实在不堪再与这两人说下去，催促道：“再不选签，时辰过了。”

他二人坐上主位，有人送上签筒，高天尊正要伸手，却被洛基拦住，他翘起嘴角笑道：“你押的索尔，攻擂的自然是我选。”

高天尊笑着允他，洛基探手，没有取签，却把整个签筒夺过来。他握着签筒左右摇动，小脸得意洋洋地看着高天尊，高天尊一手拄着脑袋，斜靠在榻上笑看他胡闹，洛基目光如焦糖般粘稠拉丝，突然凑过去吻住高天尊。高天尊本能地正要抬手揽住他，他却又抽身退开，随之签筒一甩，整把签飞了出去，所有人的目光都跟随着那四散的签落得满地都是，满场哗然。

“你太顽皮了。”高天尊并不动怒，他含着笑意，伸手捏捏洛基的脸。

洛基弯腰捡起一支签，递给高天尊，高天尊并指捏起那支签，悠然报出名字：“石敢当。” 

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

第10章 上

石敢当翻身跃上角斗台，一根丈八长矛从左手换到右手，目光游移不定。  
高天尊摇头：“这人不行，还没开打，已经怯了。”  
洛基道：“也不尽然，有些人愈战愈勇。”  
竞技场上，索尔从腰间解下金锤，右手一翻，锤子在空中转了一圈稳稳落在他掌中，他歪歪头，迈开脚步。石敢当咽了一口口水，斜持长矛，左脚在身前画了一个圈，做守势。两人目光相交，索尔微微眯了一下眼，石敢当心中一动，还不及反应，索尔的锤子就飞抡过来，石敢当急忙以矛格挡，哪知道锤子重逾千金，他只觉得虎口一麻，矛断成了两截，他双手一分，左右持断矛，退到了竞技台边沿。  
你他娘的来真的！  
石敢当暴喝一声，化守为攻，断矛向索尔劈去。索尔矮腰闪过，擦着他身侧灵巧转身，石敢当回过身，见锤子已经回到索尔手中，两人顷刻间互调了位置，近在咫尺。他二人同时出击，金锤和断矛相击，以臂力相拼。  
“牢里说过的话，不算了？”索尔压低声音。  
“算你娘的数，我不想死！”石敢当奋力一搏，愣是把索尔推得一个踉跄。他旋即扑上去，两把断矛在他手中上下翻飞，索尔被他逼得连连后退。  
“假死！”索尔急道，“打配合！”  
石敢当微微一顿，索尔趁机抬腿一脚，正中他肚子。  
“你这叫配合！”石敢当差点被他踹出血，气得满脸通红。  
索尔抡着锤子飞身而上，石敢当就地一滚，接着一跃而起，从身后合身扑上，断矛交叉勒住索尔的脖子。  
“我如何信你！你若不回来救我们怎么办？”  
索尔被他勒得快断气了，哑声道：“我媳妇还在这儿！”  
“哪来的你媳妇，马上就是人家的媳妇了！”  
索尔闻言突地不再挣扎，石敢当心中一凛，忽觉得身子一轻，天旋地转，整个人被索尔从头顶抡了过去，背着地，重重摔在地上。  
索尔半跪在地上，一手扼住他脖子，目光如炬，两个字铿锵掷地：“我的！”  
石敢当被砸得头晕眼花，眼前发黑，心道这厮果然放水，遂告饶道：“行行行……还打不打配合了？”  
索尔手上微松：“来！”  
石敢当右手快如闪电，矛向索尔眼睛刺去，索尔慢了一步，退开，脸上鲜血滴滴答答落在地上。  
看台上，高天尊轻轻“哦”了一声，双眼仍注视竞技场，只向一旁伸手握住洛基冰凉的手。  
索尔一手揩过脸上伤口，石敢当一个鲤鱼打挺从地上爬起来，两人遥遥相持。索尔伤在眉梢，鲜血流进眼睛里，他不停眨动眼睛，视野模糊不清。石敢当握紧手中断矛，运起十成功力，纵身而上，倏忽之间逼近，索尔急忙以锤相迎，石敢当却突然右手一沉，断矛尖锐的矛尖“噗”一声插进了索尔的腹部。  
索尔怔了怔，低下头看着插在肚子上的半截断矛，  
“对不住了，兄弟。”石敢当颤声道。  
索尔闻言，复又看向他，糊着满脸血缓缓笑起来：“谢了，兄弟。”接着他挺身而上，抱住石敢当，似要和他同归于尽，两人一道倒在地上。  
高天尊全副注意力都在场上，这时忽觉手中一紧，他扭头看向洛基，洛基唇无血色，死死抓着高天尊的手，望向他：“救他！他要死了！”  
不等高天尊反应，他已经站起来，旋身跪在高天尊面前：“救救我哥哥！”  
高天尊正要回答，场中爆发雷鸣欢呼，高天尊随即向场上望去，石敢当摇摇晃晃爬起来，索尔仰面躺在地上，一动不动。  
高天尊抬手一指，马上有人小跑上竞技场，跪在索尔身边查探，片刻，那人站起来，向高天尊报告：“死了。”  
高天尊本能看向洛基，洛基茫然跪着，耳中嗡嗡作响。他一时想总算成功了，一时想到那满地鲜血……会不会是真死了？心脏砰砰急跳，他一手按住胸口，眼前一阵阵发黑，继而念及此生他都不会再见他了，欧阳朔死不死，与他又有什么区别呢？可为何只是想到他倒在地上的样子，便觉得胸口痛不可当。高天尊见他突然向一边歪倒，眼明手快上前一步抱住他，洛基闭着眼睛，面若白霜，倒在他臂弯间。高天尊摇头叹息，把他抱了起来，吩咐身边人：“这里你们处理。”

 

洛基悠悠醒过来，高天尊坐在他床边。  
“我哥呢？”  
高天尊倾身把他抱进怀里。  
“我有点后悔了，你哥哥挺好玩，我应该留着他，你们两兄弟也好做个伴。”  
洛基闻言，头皮一阵发麻，先前离别的痛楚全然被恐惧代替，不由庆幸欧阳朔走了。  
高天尊退开一点，双手捧住他的脸，凑上去亲亲他：“宝贝，对不起。”  
洛基被他捧在他手掌间，一时不知做出什么表情。高天尊又把双唇覆上，洛基知道自己应该有所回应，可是他却做不到，连呼吸都屏住了，高天尊在他紧闭的唇上辗转碾摩，最终轻笑出声：“怎么，这是要给哥哥守孝还是给亡夫守贞？”  
洛基只觉得脑中一片空白，他的心脏好像在耳朵里跳动，很久他才能听到自己的声音：“你让我走吧。”  
高天尊并没有一丝恼怒，他伸手拂过洛基的头发，道：“你父亲不认你，母亲把你赶出来，现在你哥哥也死了，你还有哪儿可去？”  
洛基直视着他，回答：“哪儿都好过在这里。”  
高天尊微怔，接着笑起来：“你恨我。”  
这下洛基也真心笑了：“你莫不是以为我爱你。”  
高天尊沉吟片刻，道：“你是不是很想知道冬冥去哪儿了？朗烽舍不得打死他，把他灌了药带走了，冬冥再怎么背叛他，朗烽也舍不得杀他，你说他控制冬冥，何尝不是冬冥控制他，有时候，就算是孽缘，也是缘。”  
洛基不明白高天尊为什么突然说起朗烽和冬冥。高天尊微微一笑：“宝贝，今天的话以后就不要再说了，我们马上就会成亲，你将会是我的王后。”  
洛基吞咽了一下：“如果我不答应呢？”  
高天尊笑，手指缠绕着他乌黑的发梢，温柔地说：“我可以有一万种方法让你留在我身边，有必要的话你这辈子都不会有机会走出这间宫殿，下这张床，但我记得你第一次见到我时说过，你和那些奴隶不一样。其实，对我来说，一个奴隶还是一个王后，本质上并没有差别，但对你可不一样，宝贝。”  
洛基全身僵硬地坐在床上，一瞬间太多的想象蜂拥而至，又模糊不清，他没有方向，没有依靠，连仅剩的破釜沉舟的勇气也消弭在高天尊轻柔的话语中。他本想着送欧阳朔离开，其余一切都不重要，但真的到了这一刻，恐惧像是一只手抓住了他的心脏，伴随心脏的鼓动，这只手越收越紧，他快要喘不上气了。  
高天尊伸手拉过他的手，抵住胸口，向他正式提亲：“你愿意嫁于我吗？”  
洛基张了张嘴，喉咙像被黏住了，说不出话。  
高天尊转转眼珠，似想到什么有趣的，他伸手进怀中，掏出一只金环，他牵过洛基的手，把金环放在他掌心，握着他的手合上，道：“我忘了求亲应该有信物，便以这只金环为聘——你愿意嫁于我吗，洛基？”  
洛基直直看着手中金环，拇指摩挲过上面索尔的刻纹，眼泪涌出眼眶，毫不自知。  
“……我答应。”  
高天尊微笑，他捏住洛基的下巴，把唇贴上去，这一次洛基分开了唇瓣，高天尊却没有深入，转而亲上他冰凉的脸颊，吮吻他的眼泪。

 

索尔躺在板车上，偷偷睁开眼睛，他已经出了城门，在山道上颠簸。又过了小半时辰，车停下，两个人走过来，一人抓住他双脚，一人抓住他肩膀，把他从板车上抬起来，他放松身体，任他们抬着他走了一段路。  
“这尸体有点不对劲。”一人忽道。  
另外一个人只“唔”了一声。  
他们又走了几步，前一个说话的道：“停下。”  
他们把他放平在地上，其中一人凑过来，双指向索尔颈上摸去，说时迟那时快，索尔骤然睁眼，那人一惊之下急忙后退，索尔出手疾如闪电，一手扣住他手腕往前一拽，一个头槌，那人还不及呼叫便倒在他身上。索尔嫌弃地把身上人推下去，从地上坐起，他回身看向另一个人，那人手足无措地站着，要跑不跑的样子，索尔倒觉得有些好笑。  
“对不住了。”索尔从地上撑起，捏住拳头格格作响朝他走去。  
那人这时突然道：“索尔，是我。”  
索尔一愣，这才打量起眼前人，这人中等身量，面容清俊，虽穿着尸行的衣服，气度倒像个读书人，可索尔确不认得他。  
“你是谁？”  
那人拱手为礼道：“在下方道儒，我本是嘉德人……之前出了一些事，被掳到了萨卡。”  
“你也是嘉德人，但你如何认得我？”  
方道儒犹豫了一下，上前一步，双手握拳举到太阳穴，张开嘴小小声地叫了一声：“啊。”  
索尔：“……”  
方道儒面上微红，喏喏道：“有印象吗？”  
索尔心道，虽是同乡，但怕是个脑子有毛病的，罢了，也不能放着不管，道：“那什么……这样吧，你跟着我，到时候我们一起回嘉德。”  
方道儒摇摇头：“你还是不明白……索尔，我认识你是因为我们曾经交过手，在竞技场上，我输给了你。”  
“我何时……”索尔正要否认，突然间脑中灵光一现，瞪圆了眼睛，“你是破葛小小！”

 

萨卡国王要立后，再没有比这更热闹的节日。巨幅七彩彩虹旗从城门上垂下，家家户户悬挂彩旗，夜不闭市，鎏火晶石燃烧的宝灯如星河坠入凡间，流水宴从宫殿一直到城门摆起，日夜饮宴不息。  
及至到了那天，狂欢的队伍从城内四面八方涌上通往王宫的主道，男男女女狂放地袒露身体，举着彩虹旗，有的更是在脸上、身上绘上彩虹图案，他们肆意欢唱舞蹈，互相拥抱亲吻，欢庆着这盛大的婚礼。  
索尔和方道儒穿过一条巷道，忽然停住脚步，前方两个人正抵着墙交媾，两人戴着国王和王后的面具，衣服也没有脱，交战正酣。方道儒一见之下赶紧躲到索尔背后，低叱道：“伤风败俗。”  
索尔沉着脸，大步走上去，把两人拆开，一手一只摘了两人面具，喝到：“滚。”  
那两人跑了，索尔低头看着手里的面具，面具做得十分粗劣，但这几天却卖得很好，到处都有戴着国王王后面具的人，面具上的高天尊和洛基都是弯弯眯眯眼，半月嘴，十分可笑。  
方道儒走上前：“就在此分别吧，你去进宫找你弟弟，我去救其他人，到时候在大船汇合。”  
索尔点头，忽然道：“方兄，若有一日嘉德皇帝也娶一男子为后，你会觉得有违伦理吗？”  
方道儒愣了愣，道：“我一介布衣，躬耕以食，哪敢置喙天家。”  
索尔想想，释然笑道：“说的是，天下嘈嘈又与他何干，做个皇帝若连自己想要的人都得不到，那还做什么皇帝。”

 

侍从为洛基奉上他的喜服，洛基以为萨卡的审美会把他打扮的犹如一只锦鸡，出乎意料的是那是一件水红色的长袍，扣子一直扣到了下巴，他穿上后，被包得严严实实，只露出一张脸，更显得肤色雪白，眉目乌黑。  
他对着镜子左右照照，这衣服仿佛裁缝贴着他身上缝的，十分合身，显出他平直的肩膀窄细的腰，他从镜子里看到走进来的高天尊，转过身。高天尊张开手臂迎上去，拉着他转了一个圈，满意地道：“我特意让人做的，听说嘉德的喜服都是红色。”  
“那你应该再戴个盖头。”  
高天尊听不懂洛基话中的嘲讽，拉着他的手在床边坐下，有人取来胭脂，他翘起右手小拇指抹了一道，往洛基唇上碰去，洛基别过头，高天尊用左手掐住他的下巴，强硬地让他面对自己，手指在他唇上抹过，仿佛在雪白脸上挖出一道绽开的伤口。  
高天尊满意地看看，又抬手在他眉心的地方点了点，留下一点嫣红。  
洛基随他动作，眼睛宛如平静无波的水面。  
做完这一切，高天尊牵起他的手，走出宫殿，踏上花车，宫门打开，瞬间，如浪的欢呼声扑向他们，国王和王后的花车从宫殿出发开始绕城巡游。

 

石敢当正无聊地坐在牢房里，忽然听到门外传来几声闷响，接着是钥匙的声音，他警惕地站起来，心道，难道是索尔真的回来救他们了！  
门开了，石敢当：“……你谁啊？”  
方道儒把钥匙丢给他，石敢当一把抓住。  
“去把所有人都放出来。”方道儒转身。  
石敢当跟上去，两人沿着长长的牢房奔走，方道儒只觉得石敢当一直偷偷瞟他。  
“你有什么话就说！”方道儒被他看得很不舒服。  
“那我说了啊——你是不是索尔新相好啊？”  
“……”

 

花车缓行，绕城的主道上围满了人，每当车子经过，高天尊招摇地抬手打招呼，人群就爆发出一阵欢呼。洛基木然地站在他身边，目光扫过人群，仿佛这一切都与他无关，他的魂魄飞上了半空，冷冷地俯视这欢腾的盛景，彩带飘飘，人群癫狂，花车上的国王和王后，他突然意识到这就是高天尊的舞台，而这一刻洛基变成了观众。  
“什么时候……”洛基转向身边的高天尊，他的国王丈夫面带得体微笑转向他，“你自己上场表演了，你终于也不甘做一个观众了吗？”  
高天尊永远自在如面具的笑容出现了一丝龟裂，他没有回答，重新转向人群的方向，做作地招手。  
花车重返宫殿，在宫门口被屠嬢拦住，她的脸色很糟糕，高天尊从花车上下去，屠嬢上前和他低语。洛基站在花车上，突然一阵古怪的感觉，他往人群的方向看过去，那儿有许多戴着国王王后面具的人，他们见他望过来，马上向他招手，冲他欢呼。  
“宝贝。”高天尊呼唤他，他向他伸手，洛基扶着他的手走下花车，他挽着他往宫殿的方向走，高天尊面带微笑，直视前方，低声说，“有些小顽皮捣乱，我去处理一下，你乖乖等我。”  
洛基皱眉转向他，高天尊竖起一根手指，把他的脸推回去，他们又走了几步，直到身后宫门缓缓关上。  
“洛基，人生是很无聊的，我活了太久，若不找些有趣的就活不下去了。”高天尊终于转向他，他偏过头，亲吻他的新王后，“我们还能玩许久，别着急。”  
说完，他便放开他，微微示意，侍从们半押半送地把洛基带去了寝宫。寝宫里也被装点过了，到处是七彩彩虹色，床上也换了彩色缎被，洛基一点也不想去看那张床，在唯一没有被染指的桌边坐下。  
门在他身后打开，洛基假装没听见，脚步声轻缓，洛基睫毛颤动，突然胸中心跳如鼓，他霍然回头，一个强壮高大的男人站在他一步在外，脸上戴着高天尊的面具。洛基缓缓站起来，一颗心仿佛在水中沉浮，他走上前去，心脏已经到了喉咙口，他伸出手，手指颤抖，在碰上面具的那一刻，男人忽然一把抓住他的手腕，洛基本能地惊叫，被男人一把捂住了口鼻，拎着他转了一圈，把他按倒在那张婚床上。  
他摁住洛基，自己伸手摘下了面具，露出熟悉英俊的面容。  
洛基的眼泪和着笑容，他再也控制不住自己，伸手环抱住索尔，只觉得天倾地覆，他在索尔怀里抖得像要粉碎了。  
“你走了……我把你赶走的……”  
索尔笑起来：“你总是赶我走，又不是第一次了。”  
洛基忽然就委屈起来，他真想揍索尔一拳，又觉得打他那硬邦邦的肌肉，只能自己手痛。  
“你为什么不走，我说过，这里已经没有你弟弟了。”  
索尔看起来很无奈，他温柔地把额头抵着洛基的额头，深邃的目光望着身下的人：“我知道，但我的结发妻子在这里。”  
洛基呆呆地望着他。为什么会这样？风雪满路，他回望错过的岁月，一直到那片铺满红绸的宫苑，风吹竹林，他跪在阳光下，恭送他的哥哥……突然门打开了，欧阳朔奔了回来，他神采飞扬地奔向他，洛希仰起脸，睁大了眼睛，涂满眼泪的笑容让他看起来一辈子没有那么傻过。  
哥哥……  
老天迟到的馈赠，犹如一记耳光。  
“没用的，我不能跟你走。”洛基轻轻地说，目光代替手，温柔地抚摸过索尔锋锐的眉毛，英挺的鼻子，总是微笑的嘴，毛茸茸的下巴，内心如针扎般的刺痛，泪水一波波地涌出。  
索尔用大拇指揩过他的眼角，他低下头，拿洛希这性子真没办法，再抬起头的时候，他含笑道：“行，但走之前，我要办件事。”  
洛基疑惑看他。  
索尔手指顺着他脸滑下，揩去他嘴上的胭脂，重重亲了一口，他深深望着洛基，手指在他脖子上轻轻一挑，扣子开了，嗓音低沉：“办你。”  
洛基全身一僵，挣扎起来：“不行，高天尊会回来，而且这是婚床，他会——唔……”  
他的话被索尔吞进了嘴里，索尔抬手一拉，七彩床帐垂下。

 

方道儒带着众人混在人群中出了都城，百名斗奴各个骁勇，很快占领了高天尊停在城外的飞艇。  
石敢当点燃火焰，飞艇左右二十支桨像虫足一般游动，缓缓升上天空。  
“去哪儿？”石敢当问。  
方道儒道：“去王宫。”  
石敢当瞪圆了眼睛：“你疯啦！”  
“索尔和他弟弟还在那儿。”  
“他弟弟？”石敢当明白过来，“你说他媳妇吧，他真有种，跑去抢亲了！”  
方道儒脸色一变，急道：“你不要胡说。”  
“我哪儿胡说了，就是他媳妇啊，不信你去问他，说不定现在两人正亲热呢。”

 

一只细白的手伸出床帘，很快一只骨节分明的粗大的手追出来，十指交握，把那只纤细白皙的手握在手中。过了一会儿，索尔从床上坐起来，他快速地穿好裤子，然后一边蹬上两只靴子，一边拿过丢在地上的衣服穿上，道：“时间差不多了。”  
洛基跟着从床上坐起来，光着身子用手扒拉住被子，像是伤风感冒一般，整个人蔫蔫儿的，目光迟缓地望着索尔，仿佛平白小了几岁。  
索尔回头，见他样子，忍不住越看越喜欢，却还是要逗他：“那我可走了。”  
洛基没吭声，眉头微微蹙起，眼睛湿润地望着他，最终垂下眼脸，点点头。  
索尔哭笑不得，转身向宫殿外走去，走了几步，洛基的泪珠已经滚到了唇边，这时，索尔突然回身，几步跑回来，伸手扶住他的头，倾身吻上去，洛基立刻缠绕上去，唇舌纠缠，索尔贴着他的唇低笑。  
“这回我可真走了。”索尔稍稍推开，大手揽住他的后脖子，捏了捏，“你会不会想我？”  
洛基抬眼看他，想要嘲笑一下，眼泪却先流下来。  
索尔抬手扶住他的下巴，让他抬起头：“洛希。”  
“嗯？”  
索尔咧嘴笑道：“我反悔了，我要带你回嘉德。”说着，他陡然出手，封住了洛基的穴道，洛基瞪圆了眼睛，不可置信地看着索尔，索尔用被子裹住他，把他扛了起来。  
洛基道：“你……你混蛋！王八蛋！你怎么能出尔反尔！”  
索尔隔着被子拍了一下洛基的屁股，笑道：“我睡你没睡够，怎么能便宜了别人。”  
洛基气得大叫。  
索尔开心地扛着他出门，迎面遇到了带着人回来的高天尊，两人都是一愣，索尔率先笑道：“高宗主，谢谢你为我们安排的洞房花烛。”  
高天尊笑得很慢：“内兄安然无恙，不如留下了喝杯喜酒再走。”  
索尔笑容森然，杀气毕露：“我今天一定会带他走。”  
高天尊抬手一挥，周围身穿铁甲的士兵围拢过来，索尔一手扛着洛基，一手解下腰间锤子，众铁甲兵呼喝一声扑上来，索尔抓紧洛基，脚下飞转，锤子被他抡出一道混圆气流，一时间众人被逼得退后，锤子突然脱手而出，士兵们躲闪不及，被抡飞了出去。锤子转了一圈飞回索尔手中，他脚步一踮，纵身跃上宫殿顶部，紧紧箍住肩头的洛基，脚下飞拔，快速在屋顶上飞奔，一众士兵身穿铁甲紧跟飞起，他们半停在空中，拦截他。索尔右手锤子抡起气浪，周围不断俯冲下的士兵一时竟不能近身。  
高天尊转头示意屠嬢，屠嬢会意，命道：“弓箭手！”  
高天尊道：“小心王后。”  
弓箭手不敢乱射，只敢往索尔下半身瞄准，索尔身形极快，在剑雨中奔突，犹如一道道虚影。这时突然有人道，看那边！众人顺势望去，飞艇徐徐从远处云中驶来，索尔露出惊喜表情，挥动手臂，大叫：“这里！”  
飞艇上，一众斗奴也看到了索尔，嚎叫呼应，石敢当道：“兄弟们，我们下去帮他。”  
本来正呼吼的斗奴们却一致闭嘴。  
石敢当唾道：“你们还有没有义气！”  
有人道：“不是我们不讲义气，高老头在下面，金环秘术还在，不是自投罗网吗？”  
石敢当一想也是，这时飞艇已经越来越近，他看着船下索尔，一人近战，急得抓耳挠腮。  
一直沉默的方道儒道：“不用担心，我去，你直管把住船。”  
石敢当打量他，方道儒讲话轻声细语，一脸书呆子气，全身没二两肉，石敢当翻了个白眼道：“你呈什么英雄，你会打架吗？”、  
方道儒露出有些不好意思的笑容：“其实是不会打架的，我只会砸东西。”说完，不等石敢当反应，他伸手一撩长衫，抬腿蹬上船舷，纵身跃下。  
石敢当啊一声，扑出船舷，只见方道儒像一只被射中的鸟一般从天空中落下，直直往地上撞去，一时间连地上正在打斗的人都停下，望过去。  
方道儒啪一声摔在地上，这突发一幕，让众人一时都懵了。索尔率先反应过来，他朝飞艇大喊：“放下梯子！”  
石敢当忙和众斗奴把悬梯垂下。铁甲兵醒悟过来，脚下灌满动能，向飞艇冲去，就在这时，突然一声惊天巨吼，地面震荡，破葛小小怒吼着一飞冲天，所掠之处，伸手拽下数十个铁甲士兵重重掼向地面。  
石敢当：“……”  
众斗奴齐声叫好。  
索尔一把抓住悬梯，悬梯在空中飘荡，洛基这时道：“解开我的穴道——我总不至于跳下去。”  
索尔轻哼一声，解开他的穴道。洛基从他肩头滑下，一只手紧紧圈住索尔的脖子，挂在他身上，另一只手提着被子，索尔空出了另外一只手抓住悬梯，仰头：“石敢当，收！”  
石敢当会意，急忙收悬梯。  
洛基光溜溜包在被子里，只一双白臂和半边肩膀露在外面，索尔人在半空中还有心思蠢蠢欲动，胡茬蹭着洛基细皮嫩肉，只觉得真舒服真好闻。  
洛基两只手不能动，只能像小羊一样那头顶他：“滚开。”  
索尔嘿嘿一笑，身子更紧地贴上去，小声道：“待会进了船舱再别缠着我要……”  
他话音未落，忽然全身一震，洛基正要骂他，见他表情，心跳都停了。  
索尔脸上发青，却强笑着蹭蹭他：“没事。”  
此时悬梯到顶，有人伸手拉住他们，索尔抱住洛基在斗奴们的帮助下，翻身上了飞艇，洛基全身都在发抖，索尔面对着他半跪在地上，伸出左手覆住他的眼睛，笑道：“你别看。”  
洛基去掰他手，他已经低哼一声，放开了，右手里是支染血的箭，索尔把箭扔在地上，想说句话安慰一下洛基，眼一黑倒在他怀里。洛基险险被他压趴下，伸手抱住男人沉重的身躯，手摸下去摸到了一手湿热。  
洛基咬紧了牙关，用全身力气紧紧抱住索尔。  
石敢当这时蹲下来，看了看伤口道：“没事，伤在腰上，就是不知道会不会影响人道。”  
洛基怔怔地看着石敢当。  
石敢当被他看的发毛，心虚道：“嫂子，你可以给他买点腰子补补。”  
船飞进云层中，仍然能听到洛基的怒吼。

 

高天尊走进寝宫，宫殿装点一新，没有被破坏，唯有那张婚床……高天尊缓缓走过去，用手背撩开床帐，他盯着床单看了一会儿，勾起嘴角。  
屠嬢只觉得高天尊越来越奇怪了，对着一张空床也能看笑出来，让人发毛。  
高天尊放下床帐，转过身，吩咐屠嬢：“联系朗烽，就说我愿意助九头蛇一臂之力，拿下嘉德，条件是事成之后，把我的王后送回来。”

忘前尘10 中

锤3接队2剧情

 

夜色寂寂，突兀传来丧钟。一鸣，二鸣，三鸣，皇帝驾崩。海穆惊起，一身冷汗浸透单衣，他即刻命人备车，前往宫中。如今太子不在，朝中局势险恶，此时欧阳森驾崩，仿若天倾。  
车轮在石板路上滚动，钟声寂灭后，王城凝滞，黑夜浓稠如墨，海穆坐在车中，眉头紧锁。梆子声响起，海穆用手背撩开车帘，宫城已经近在咫尺，他抬眼望去，四角楼上仍旧挂着红灯笼，没有更换丧仪。  
“……停车。”他命令道。  
车轮停下，侍卫躬身上前：“大人，有何吩咐？”  
车帘垂着，传来海穆低沉的声音：“立刻出城。”  
那侍卫一惊，但他跟随海穆已久，知道事情有变，马上领命。马车调转方向，离宫门越来越远，海穆探头望向身后，皇宫黑漆漆匍匐，犹如一只参天巨兽。  
海穆连府邸都没回，轻车简从，出了王都，往西京去。三天后，车进西京，正是子时刚过，一样的岑寂，唯有海穆一行马蹄嘚嘚，车轮咕咕。忽然，车子停下，海穆本闭目休憩，这时睁开眼睛。车帘微微一动，一只铁手伸进来，海穆去抽腰间佩剑，已经来不及了，那铁手直取海穆面门。说时迟那时快，突然铁手收回，车帘荡落，海穆耳听拳脚相交的声音，他惊魂未定，一把撩开车帘。只见四周横倒的侍卫间，两个人拳来脚往速度飞快，月出黑云，海穆渐渐看清。铁臂人一身夜行衣，脸覆面罩，长发垂肩，他身形似鬼魅，月光下幻化如虚影。另一人一身青衫，背负长剑，在铁臂人的急攻下稳如泰山，却将他招招化解，铁臂人竟不能近他身。铁臂人见不能得手，转而重向海穆扑来，青衫剑客这时突然出手如电，一把扣住了铁臂人的脚踝，铁臂人灌力于足下，借着他的手凌空一转，稳稳落地。铁臂人一二再再而三被阻拦，怒气上扬，左手袖中探出一把匕首，向青衫剑客划去，两人瞬时间拆了几十招。青衫剑客故技重施，乱军之中准确擒住了铁臂人的左手手腕，铁臂人只觉得手腕一麻，匕首被震落，他右手铁臂迎面捣去，青衫剑客侧身避开，以肩膀撞向铁臂人，铁臂人往后一缩，乘势翻身一跃，却不料两人交汇之际，青衫剑客第三次出手，迅雷不及掩耳之势向铁臂人脸上拂去。  
面罩掉落在地，铁臂人长发飞舞，转过脸来，月光照在他脸上，犹如熠熠华光流淌过百合花的花瓣，那一双眼睛如清水寒潭，映出冷月如霜，仿若天人。  
青衫剑客呆呆地看着他，嘴唇张合：“呦呦？”  
铁臂人，正是冬冥，脸上毫无表情，他见今日不能得手，迅速跃上屋顶，青衫剑客还没有反应过来，冬冥已经消失了。  
海穆见此情景，方走上前去：“谢大侠今日救命之恩，敢问大侠尊姓何名？”  
青衫剑客茫然转向他，这时海穆才看清他，这人相貌极好，世间罕有，只是此刻目光似喜似悲，情绪莫测，神游于外。  
海穆只好又问一遍。  
那人方才慢慢回过神，淡淡道：“在下易无殇，海大人，我受欧阳朔所托来接你。”  
原来索尔和洛基逃出萨卡后，和一众斗奴分手，立刻返回嘉德，只是嘉德朝中已经被九头蛇控制，现在更是和萨卡结盟，一路对他二人围追堵截。情急之下，索尔在莫家镖局留下讯息，莫史晟得了消息，和易无殇等一干江湖友人赶来相助，西京是易无殇旧时封地，还有不少残部，众人便把西京暂做落脚之地。  
海穆随易无殇一路到了一间酒楼，门外挑着一杆旗，旗上写着“莫”，海穆便知道这是江南莫家的产业。两人转入后院，海穆一眼见到洛基，他正站在院中和一身背弓箭的男子说话，闻声转过头来，见到海穆，轻佻地挑了挑眉：“海大人。”  
海穆一路饱受惊吓，先是欧阳森驾崩，一路夜奔，及至被追杀，之后居然见到了传说中的死而复生的西京侯，到此刻乍见洛基，已经见怪不怪，竟还有几分亲切：“洛希殿下。”  
洛基皮笑肉不笑地勾勾嘴角，转身走向屋内，过了一会儿扶着索尔走出来。索尔衣服半搭在身上，露出半边宽厚的臂膀，腰腹上绑着绷带，伤势未愈，脸色也难看。  
“太子殿下。”  
索尔免他礼，开门见山地问他：“我父皇是真的驾崩了？”  
海穆撩衣叩拜：“微臣罪该万死，没有探明陛下安危，只是当时形势紧急，微臣恐怕王都已经陷落，只想一定要逃出来寻找殿下，再谋大业。”  
索尔沉默片刻，道：“起来吧，你做得对，是我的错，父皇最需要我的时候，我却不在他身边。”  
海穆想要宽慰几句，索尔却让他先去休息，海穆只得退下。洛基扶着索尔在院子里的凳子上坐下，索尔皱巴着脸，垂头丧气，洛基嘲讽道：“怎么，后悔没留在皇宫做你的太子了？”  
索尔抬头看他：“我担心母亲。”  
洛基便不说话了。  
一旁背弓箭的男子，忽然向易无殇道：“侯爷，可是发生了什么事？”这人刺客出身，无名无姓，外号鹰眼，有百里穿杨之能，他心细如发，早就注意到易无殇神色不属。易无殇还未回答，院门开了，一男一女走进来，男子身穿华服，面容艳丽，尤其一双眼睛，鲜活灵动，让人难以移开目光，正是江湖上大名鼎鼎的莫史晟。他身边的女子绾着流云髻，肤色比一般女子还要白，五官有着胡姬的妩媚，姿容绝色，名唤伊迪娜。两人都听到了鹰眼的问题，莫史晟便道：“跟九头蛇交手了？”  
易无殇居然一时间有些迟疑。  
“易兄？”连索尔都发觉他不对。  
易无殇沉吟片刻，坦白道：“我见到呦呦了。”  
这下除了洛基，大家都惊了。  
“陆子鸣！他还活着？”莫史晟惊道。  
易无殇不赞同地看他一眼：“阿晟，你应该叫他陆叔叔。”  
莫史晟翻了个白眼，易无殇和陆子鸣都是他父亲莫谦生前好友，易无殇更是与他父亲结拜兄弟，时时便摆出长辈的姿态，与他说教，莫史晟最受不了他这点了。鹰眼趁机笑道：“莫兄，你是该叫叔叔，还是婶娘啊？”  
莫史晟笑道：“这你就要问我易叔了。”  
他们一群人相熟已久，互相打趣，唯有洛基状况外，他问索尔：“陆子鸣是谁？呦呦又是谁？”  
哪知索尔支支吾吾，含糊道：“易无殇老相好。”  
洛基最了解索尔了，见他这样，定是有怪：“你见过他？”  
索尔躲闪着洛基的目光，急忙摇头：“没有。”  
洛基起了疑心，拽着他半边袖子，不依不饶：“欧阳朔，你给我说清楚！”  
索尔一脸难色，易无殇蹙眉：“索尔，你见过呦呦？”  
索尔讪笑道：“没有，没有。”他忽然眼睛一亮，指着易无殇腰间小扇，道：“见过，你给我看过的——”  
话音未落，洛基就伸手去夺易无殇腰间扇子，易无殇闪身避开，手风一扬，洛基只觉得胸口一窒，人已经飞出去了。索尔急忙飞身接住他，抱着他转了一圈，落在地上。  
易无殇负手而立，冷然道：“故人之物，不喜相碰。”  
索尔揽着洛基，虽知洛基失礼在先，却也不忿易无殇出手太重，便粗声道：“我是见过你家陆呦呦，但他不记得你了。”  
易无殇转向他，目光凝住：“你为何不曾告诉我？”  
索尔心道，难道要告诉你，你家呦呦和他姘头在青楼里卿卿我我吗？这下子他又有些后悔，只得省略了那一段，道：“我见他与那些九头蛇在一块，便想去救他，不料中了埋伏，被他们掳去萨卡……”  
易无殇直视他，目光如剑，又问一遍：“你为何之前不曾说？”  
索尔被问得哑口无言，这时洛基忽然说：“易无殇，给我看看你的扇子。”  
易无殇看向洛基，洛基向他伸出手，眼神中似有所思，易无殇心中微动，他伸手结下腰间扇子，上前递给洛基。洛基接过扇子，扇坠摇摇，是一只木头雕的小鹿，洛基轻哼，展开扇子，他一眼瞧见扇面上的白衣少年，岁月浮沉，他一时间竟不敢认画中人，少年冬冥一身潇洒白衣，嘴角含笑，眉目如画，就像春天里阳光下茸茸的青草，和风里柔柔的柳枝，洛基轻抚扇面，原来你曾经是这样的……洛基不由自主跟着勾起笑容，眼睛却模糊了。  
我心里有一个人，如果……我死了……你帮我去看他一眼好不好？  
冬冥，我见到他了，你知不知道？  
易无殇正要问他，洛基“啪”一声合上扇子，扔还给易无殇，易无殇伸手接住，洛基笑道：“是个美人儿。”  
“你认识他。”易无殇肯定地说。  
洛基不答，转身就走。  
易无殇展袖一挥，封住了洛基穴道。这下彻底把索尔惹毛了，他拍开洛基穴道，揽着他就要走，易无殇瞬息拦住二人去路。  
索尔把洛基往身后一拉，挡在他前面，直视易无殇：“西京侯，我敬你英雄盖世，莫要为难我，打架，我从来奉陪。”  
见势不妙，莫史晟插进二人中间：“算了，算了，兄弟之间，有什么大事。”  
易无殇道：“呦呦是我在这世间唯一的事。”  
莫史晟瞬间转向他，脸色一僵，但他很快轻笑着摇头，摊手：“行，是我多事，你二人自行解决。”说罢，徜徉而去。  
伊迪娜一直没有说话，瞅瞅易无殇，又望向转身离去的莫史晟，叹道：“你们这些男人。”  
“跟我没关系啊。”鹰眼忙道。  
易无殇不为所动，如石像般伫立。洛基拍拍索尔，索尔看他一眼，洛基示意他让开，他直面易无殇，笑道：“我不认识陆子鸣，也不认识什么呦呦，我只认识一个叫冬冥的人，如果你想知道的话，我可以告诉你，冬冥是九头蛇的刺客。对了，他还有一个情郎，也是九头蛇，名叫朗烽。”  
易无殇面色一变，洛基趁他刹那失神，拉着索尔就走。两人回到屋内，索尔正要说话，洛基把他推到桌边，眯起眼睛：“你给我讲清楚，不然我们没完。”  
索尔只得把遇到冬冥，一路跟踪，救人不曾反被突袭讲了一遍。洛基听罢，摇头叹道：“没想到你我竟都着了朗烽的道。”继而又皱起眉头，叱他：“你为何不早说！”  
索尔无奈：“你也看到易无殇对他家呦呦了，兄弟一场，我难道告诉他被戴绿帽子，这也太惨了。”  
说者无心，听者有意，洛基面色变得不自然，索尔一向大大咧咧，唯有在洛基的事情上实在是吃够了苦头，这时见他表情，便知道犯了忌讳，立时岔开话题道：“我们要尽快回嘉德，我有种预感父皇还活着。”  
洛基却道：“你回去罢，我还是回萨卡吧，反正我也是萨卡名正言顺的王后。”  
索尔愣了一愣，在心里拿头撞墙，一句话不胜，又把这小蛇给惹得蜷起来了。他起身，走到洛基身边，笑着微微低头看向他，洛基怒瞪他：“笑什么！”  
“我在想你这脾气，高天尊是怎么受得了的，有机会我真想和他交流一下。”  
洛基不妨他直通通把高天尊讲出来，脸色发青，咬牙道：“他喜欢我喜欢得紧，我在床上伺候得好！”说罢转身就走，索尔一把握住他手腕，把他拖了回来，另一只手握住他的后颈，偏头吻住了他，洛基气得胸膛起伏，使劲推拒他，奈何索尔就像一堵墙一样，推也推不动，情急之下，洛基一拳捣在他腹部伤口。索尔闷哼一声，更紧地抱住他，洛基像只鸽子一般在他怀里扑腾着，渐渐偃旗息鼓，垂下手，任他抱着细细亲吻，眼泪流过脸庞。  
索尔松开他手腕，双手移到脸上，捧住他小小的瘦削的脸，大拇指抹去他的眼泪，嗓音低沉：“我不在乎。”  
洛基冷冷一撇嘴角：“不在乎我和别人？”  
索尔深吸一口气，道：“我这一生最后悔的事情就是没有早点认清自己的心，既负了你，也负了金姑娘。这几年，你一去无消息，我一个人江南塞北，我喝过的好酒，我想和你一道喝，我见过的美景想和你一道看，烟水茫茫，白雪飞飞，玉老田荒，转首白头，我只怕此生再不得见你，能找回你，已经是上天厚待于我，我还有什么不满足？”  
洛基凝视着他，眼前愈发模糊，他摇着头，眼泪滴落在索尔掌心，我不值得，是上天厚待于我，我何德何能……  
索尔把嘴唇贴上他的眼睛，洛基浓密的睫毛粘了泪珠，轻轻眨动，他就像在亲吻雨后一只马上要飞走的蝴蝶，索尔轻笑道：“怎么还哭个没完了。”  
“哥哥……”洛基想说的话，都哽在喉头，他伸手环住索尔的缠绕着绷带的腰，把自己投进他的怀里。  
“你真是很久很久没有叫过我了。”索尔按住他的头发，只觉得一颗心浸透了柔情，对爱人的爱更添对唯一的弟弟的心疼，他的心仿佛要胀破了，他浪费了半生险险错过，让洛基受了这么多苦，如今失而复得，他紧紧搂住洛基单薄的肩背，在心里发誓，这一生再也没有任何事，任何人可以把他们分开。

数日后，索尔伤势渐愈，王都的消息也传来，七日后，皇帝发丧。众人聚集在一起，索尔道：“我必须马上回去。”  
莫史晟道：“我的探子传来，如今保皇一派都被他们控制在皇宫中，当日皇上驾崩的消息发出后，这些人进宫就再也没能出来，海大人，你溜得快倒是聪明。”  
海穆自动过滤他的“溜得快”，只对索尔道：“太子殿下，王都兵力不下五万，还有萨卡的铁甲，这么短的时间内我们恐怕筹集不到兵马。”  
“再给个一两年也不一定能凑集兵马。”索尔冷笑，：“我两个叔叔按兵不动，到现在也没动静，说不定正在暗中想要拉旗帜自己上，如今我只能靠自己了。”  
“也不是只有你，还有我们。”鹰眼笑道，“人虽少，打个一排不成问题。”  
易无殇道：“攻城和武林对决不同，武功再高强，能打十、百，要打千、万，就难了。”  
“那你有什么办法？”莫史晟问他，“侯爷，你当年可是气吞河山，一人一剑守住西京城楼，  
易无殇淡淡瞥他一眼：“阿晟，这都是你父亲跟你说的吧，莫谦倒是会讲故事。”  
众人都笑起来，莫史晟瞪圆了大眼睛：“你能不能别老提我爹！”  
易无殇似想起往事，面容难得温和：“当年多亏你父亲，和一众豪杰，江湖谬传，把功劳都归在我身上。”  
洛基不想听他忆古，他只关心索尔的皇位，道：“西京侯，我们现如今也只有这么些人，但无论如何要回去，我母亲还在他们手里，皇位也绝不能拱手让人，请指教。”  
易无殇道：“虽说金甲卫和护城军都被九头蛇控制，但真正的兵士并不知道上面的情况，他们只是按令行事，只要索尔太子身份现身，他们就会自动解甲。所以我们要对付的不是那五万人，而是九头蛇一干。到时候，兵分三路，鹰眼你掩护海大人去救出那些困在宫中的大臣，阿晟你和小娜去拿下护城倒戈的平安侯，我和索尔直接进宫。”  
索尔还没说话，洛基道：“我去找母亲。”  
“你留下。”索尔斩钉截铁道，“等事情平了，我再来接你。”  
洛基不可置信地看着他：“你胡说什么！我怎么可能让你一个人去。”  
“刀剑无眼，你又不会功夫，我怎么能让你去！”  
“你是嫌我碍事？！”  
“我不是。”索尔烦躁地说，“要照看你，我会分心！”  
易无殇赞同道：“确实，战场不是闹着玩的，洛希殿下，你最好留在这里。”  
洛基盯着他，心道，这人真是太讨厌，我记着了，等我找回冬冥，你碰也别想碰他。  
索尔伸手牵过洛基，哄他：“我保证，一结束就来接你，别让我担心。”  
洛基任他牵着，片刻，道：“好吧。”  
开玩笑，你不让我去，我自己不会去吗？

 

嘉德宫中金甲卫提督房内，烛火一闪，朗烽从床上坐起，掀开床帐，冬冥无声无息地站在屋子中央。朗烽见他两手空空，没有提着海穆的头，便知道他任务失败。他走上前，抬手把他的面罩取下，那里勒得久了，在他白嫩的脸上留下一道红印，朗烽用拇指揉了揉。这时冬冥突兀开口：“那个人……”  
朗烽僵住了，手停在他的脸上，不可思议地看着他。自从萨卡逃跑后，他就给他下了重药，冬冥的神智已经全失，牢牢掌控在他手里，没有他命令，他就像木偶一样，怎么会开口说话。  
“我见过他……”  
“你见过谁？”朗烽咽了一口口水，喉咙发紧。  
“我见过那个男人……我认识他……”冬冥眼睛直直地看着前方，舌头无意识地舔过嘴唇，陷在回忆里，仿佛一颗石子投进平静无波的湖面，眼睛中渐渐荡起波光，他一遍遍重复，“我见过那个男人……”  
朗烽一个耳光扇过去，又在他被打得偏过头的刹那，紧握住他的下巴让他面对他，珠光映着他的双眼，像两簇鬼火，他沉声道：“你谁也不认识，谁也没见过。”  
冬冥茫然地看着他，又像透过他看着虚空。  
朗烽从口袋里掏出药瓶，这一次他倒了一把药在手中，猛地捂住冬冥的嘴巴，冬冥条件反射地张嘴，但是药丸太多了，他咽不下去，咽反射让他想要吐出来。朗烽捂住他的嘴巴，低喝：“吞下去！”  
冬冥在他手掌下涨红了脸，苍白的喉结艰难地动着，最终把药丸咽下去。朗烽拿起桌上的水杯，双眼仍然不离冬冥，仰起下巴灌进嘴里，接着把茶壶砸在地上，他伸长手，揽着冬冥的腰把他拽过来，含着水吻上他，把他抱上床。

 

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

忘前尘 大结局

冥冥细雨，一盏孤灯，窗上映出一个人影茕茕而立，如随手扬在纸上晕开的墨汁。索尔叹息一声，洛基走上前，和他并肩而立，向窗外望去，潺潺雨幕，不远处易无殇的房中还亮着灯。  
“你不应该跟他那么说。”索尔蹙眉。  
洛基轻哼：“你见他三两夜不能寐便觉可怜，怎么不想想陆子鸣这些年受了多少苦，如果他真如他所表现的那样在乎他，为何不曾好好保护他，落得今天这地步，是他咎由自取。”  
索尔无奈：“我说不过你。只是离怀别苦，从前我不懂，现在我懂了。”  
洛基听得心中酸涩又丝丝甜，他抬起手，温软的手指轻轻扶过索尔的下巴，索尔顺着他的力道偏头，嘴唇温柔地碰碰他的手心。屋檐下的灯在夜雨微风中轻轻摇曳，光影交错间，索尔的面容褪去了豪迈粗犷，唯余岁月沉淀后的欣然安宁。洛基只觉得心中的喜悦胜似哀愁，千山万水，风雪迢迢，一生求索，不过此时此地此人。  
索尔似知他的心意，嘴角笑意愈深，展开手臂，把洛基抱进怀里：“有时我只想这么一直抱着你，弟弟。”  
洛基在他怀中，笑得鼻子发酸：“我在这里。”  
翌日，洛基先醒来，索尔还闭着眼睛，他光着膀子，结实的手臂紧紧揽着洛基，洛基在他臂弯间动了动，仰起头，从被子下伸出一条纤瘦的手臂，他怕吵醒他，虚虚地摸了摸索尔的脸，索尔下巴上的胡子刺刺地扎着手指，洛基只觉得连这微微的刺痛都让人喜欢，他忍不住凑过去，嘴唇贴了贴索尔铸铁般的面庞。索尔动了动，仍然没醒，浓密的睫毛安然地垂盖着，洛基翘起嘴角，半撑起手臂，仔细看索尔英俊的脸，越看越喜欢，凑上去亲亲他的眉毛和眼皮。   
索尔终于被他闹醒了，他睁开眼睛，一瞬间的迷茫表情在看到洛基时便成了大大的笑容， 他一把抓住洛基的肩膀，翻身又压了上去。

 

他俩一直到日上三更才起床，索尔神清气爽地走出来，迎面一颗飞石子，索尔闪身避开，顺着方向望去，莫史晟穿着铁甲，斜倚在屋顶上。  
“有你这样办事的吗，是帮你打天下你倒是在床上赖着不起来。”  
索尔笑道：“我也是被缠住了，没办法。”  
洛基正好走出来，脸上一热，索尔转过身，两人四目相对，索尔瞧着洛基痞痞一乐，洛基脸更红了。  
莫史晟真想打人。  
易无殇道：“索尔，小娜和鹰眼已经护送海大人已经走了，我们也该动身了。”  
索尔点点头，又道：“你们先行一步，我马上赶上来。”  
易无殇没说什么，和莫史晟转瞬消失。索尔回过身，走到洛基跟前，抬手握住他的后颈，吻上他，又在洛基想要更多时候稍稍退开，他喘息着以额头相抵，低声许诺：“我保证很快回来。”  
洛基笑笑：“我知道。”  
索尔看着他，突然出手，封住了洛基的穴道。洛基瞬间睁大了眼睛，索尔弯腰把他抱起来，一脚蹬开房间的门，把他小心地重新安置在床上。  
洛基：“……你把我放开。”  
索尔摇头：“我知道你打什么鬼主意。”  
洛基气得脸都涨红了，怒骂已经到了嘴边，又被他咽下，换上一副可怜兮兮的表情，泫然欲泣地冲索尔道：“哥哥，你解开我吧，我一个人不能动弹，我害怕。”  
索尔半蹲在床头，拿被子盖住洛基：“莫史晟已经吩咐过了，他们会照顾你的，我很快回来。”  
洛基终于忍不住破口大骂：“你早就盘算好了！欧阳朔你这个大骗子！”  
索尔反倒笑起来，他捏了捏洛基的脸：“跟你学的，小骗子。”  
说罢，又忍不住在他唇上印上深深一吻，接着一跃而起，转身大步离去，背对着洛基，朗声道：“等朕回来接你，皇后。”

 

易无殇轻功极佳，弃了马，在旷野上奔行。莫史晟在半空中，眼见易无殇施展轻功，仿若一阵疾风压过绿浪，不禁心头赞叹，但他仍旧要奚落他，在云中长声道：“易无殇，要不要比比，谁先到王都？”  
易无殇：“不比。”  
莫史晟俯冲下，在他身边伴行：“你怎么这么无趣？”  
“我要有趣干嘛？”  
莫史晟在头盔下翻了个白眼：“你活了别人两辈子，不过得有趣些，岂不是白活了。”  
“我对人世本没有留恋。”  
莫史晟听他这么说，心中不是滋味，冷笑：“是了，我不该去冰潭里寻你，你不欠我。”  
易无殇却道：“我欠你，如果不是你，我不会回来，也不可能再见到呦呦——谢谢你，阿晟。”  
莫史晟愣住了，他突然熄火，像被风绊了一跤，落在地上。  
易无殇好笑地看着他，正想说什么，莫史晟突然一纵冲天，易无殇被气浪逼得睁不开眼，莫史晟已经不见了。  
身后马蹄声起，易无殇回身，索尔快马加鞭赶上来了。  
“你又说了什么把莫大少气飞走了？”  
“我没有。”易无殇无辜地说。  
索尔摇头，不想掺和太多，直道：“走吧，我们追上去。”  
两人日落时分到了王都，城门口满是守卫。易无殇道：“等到天黑透了，我们扮作士兵，混进去，到时候——索尔？”  
他一转身索尔已经不见了，易无殇只见远处一个黑影飞纵上城墙，接着一个士兵一声惨叫被丢下城楼，城楼上瞬时喧哗起来，一串火把像跃动的火龙从城墙那侧游来。易无殇不耐，“啧”一声，几步蹬上城墙，翩若游鸿。城墙上的士兵瞪圆了眼睛，看到易无殇轻飘飘落在城楼上，易无殇淡淡瞟他一眼，一个旋身翻入城内。  
“你是何人——不得入内——”  
易无殇不闻身后吵闹，在巷道内飞奔，转出一条小道，索尔从身后追上，两人也不打招呼，只是默契地往皇宫方向跑去。  
护城卫反应过来，从四处包抄而来，索尔抡起手中金锤，易无殇则脚下不停，直冲进守卫的队伍，他舒展身形，如一阵风扫过，守卫不及拔刀便倒了一地。  
“通知金甲卫！！”有人大喊。  
索尔松手，锤子把那人撞飞出去。护城卫越来越多，转眼间黑压压堵住了前后路，越来越多往这边涌过来。  
索尔大喝：“我是当朝太子欧阳朔，还不速速迎驾！”  
人群静了静，很快便躁动起来，有人大声道：“太子已死，这是假货！”   
易无殇后退一步，和索尔将将后背相抵，低声道：“他们有备而来。”  
索尔叱道：“竟敢说我是假货，岂有此理，假货能有这么英明神武！”  
易无殇：“……”  
突然，远处西北方向一道冲天烈焰，照亮了半边夜空，所有人不约而同望过去。又一串接二连三的巨响，火焰窜上了半空，半个城仿佛烧起来了。  
“是平安侯府——快去帮忙！” 护城卫瞬时乱了，一部分人往平安侯府去。  
“是阿晟和小娜。”易无殇道，“索尔，我拖住这里，你去宫里。”  
索尔点头。易无殇把手伸向背后，一把抓住背上的剑柄，那剑一直被他用旧布裹着，连剑鞘也不见，如今抽出，方现御龙真身，剑出鞘如马嘶龙吟，剑光一瞬，似白日耀雪，连索尔都恍神。  
易无殇喝道：“走！”  
索尔醒过神来，他手中金锤飞转，身形旋转如梭，气浪荡开身边三丈，逼得护城卫重重叠叠往后倒去，像被收割的麦地。索尔趁机飞身跃上一匹马，夺路而出，向皇宫奔去。  
身后守卫急忙去追，却被一股凌厉剑气逼退，易无殇手持御龙剑，挡住去路。

 

洛基躺在床上，一叠声地叫：“来人啊，人呢，有没有人——”  
门开了，一串脚步声，洛基头不能动，眼睛眨吧着往一边斜去，突兀一个光头出现在洛基的视野里。  
“嫂子！”  
不是别人，正是石敢当。  
洛基瞪着他，一时间都想不到骂他，只晓得一叠声说：“快！快解开我！”  
石敢当听话地解开洛基穴道，洛基被他扶起来，半边身子还麻着，却道：“我要立刻去王都。”  
石敢当还没说话，门又开了，方道儒走进来，他没想到在这里遇到洛基，有些尴尬地别开眼睛。  
“你们怎么会在这里？”洛基问道。  
石敢当：“索尔飞鸽传书说你们在西京落脚，我们这帮人本要散去，但大家听说了皇上新丧的事情，怕是索尔有难，便想着来看看能不能帮上忙。”  
洛基没想到这些人竟有这份心，他知道索尔一向仗义，曾经他不以为然，还在心里嘲笑他哥哥像只自来熟的大狗，如今却不由心中惭愧，又忍不住有些骄傲——我哥哥，我的陛下。  
洛基示意石敢当扶他起来，石敢当扶着他，两人经过方道儒时，方道儒微微避开。  
洛基奇怪地看着他：“你为何如此怕我？”  
“我不是，没有……”方道儒急忙解释，涨红了脸。  
洛基也没心思纠缠，轻哼一声，越过他，推开门。院子里乌压压挤满了人，或坐或立，都是戴着金项圈的斗奴，众人见他出来便不说话，全看着他，静静等候吩咐。  
洛基心中振奋，仿佛回到昔日登顶祭天，他朗声道：“吾乃嘉德皇子洛希，今日众位豪杰随我勤王，助我大业者，都是未来嘉德的功臣，生享富贵，死以忠烈，受我一拜。”  
说罢躬身拜倒。  
众人静默着，忽然有人先动了，双手交叉行礼，也有人以手扶额低头，这些人来自天南海北，被掳去萨卡成为斗奴，失去了名字和身份，但从今往后，他们都是嘉德人。

 

索尔一人一马奔向皇宫。宫门口金甲卫早已接到线报，严阵以待，待听得马蹄声响，纷纷握紧手中长枪，只见远处人影从夜色中跃出，以冲冠一怒的磅礴气势压来，守备们还未迎战已经不由自主往后退去，及到跟前，索尔一手勒缰绳，马嘶长鸣，奋力扬蹄，从队列前腾跃而起，竟是不战一人，破门而入。索尔骑着马，在宫城中奔驰，一时无人拦得住——这是他家，谁能挡他回家？他一路到了皇后寝宫，跳下马，门外一无侍卫，索尔心却提起，他握紧锤子，几步跑上台阶，大吼：“母亲，我回来了！”  
范皇后的宫内，连婢女也无，静悄悄的，索尔越走越心惊，直到卧室外，珠帘低垂，索尔眼神一闪，如万雷轰顶，他一把掀飞珠帘。  
范皇后背对他坐在桌边，正对着高天尊，两人之间摆了一盘棋。高天尊一手懒懒地托着下巴，一手双指捻了一枚白子，正在沉思。索尔大步走上前，一锤子砸在棋盘上，棋子飞溅，高天尊唬了一跳，拍着胸口，嗔怪道：“内兄这是要人命啊。”  
索尔一把抓住他衣领，把他提溜起来，吼道：“我宰了你！”  
“朔儿。”范皇后低低唤他。  
索尔回过头，范皇后脸色煞白，直直坐着，秀美的脖颈上有刺目的金色。  
高天尊笑道：“我来看看岳母大人，总不能空手而来，是不是？”  
索尔猛地回头，手捏成拳，青筋暴起，握得格格响，面色铁青：“你想怎么样？”  
“我来接我的王后回家。”高天尊笑容渐渐冷下来，吐字如丝，“我想他了。”

 

平安侯府的火被风一吹马上蔓延开，到处是“走水了——失火了——”的喊声，老百姓从家中奔出，和护城卫冲撞在一起，王都内顿时乱成一锅粥。莫史晟绑住平安侯把他交给海穆，被救出的大臣们被安置在一处空宅中，有鹰眼和小娜保护。  
“我去帮易无殇。”莫史晟说罢，飞上半空，他从天上望去，满城烟火熏天，只见数千穿着铁甲的士兵齐齐涌进街巷，像一股悄悄蔓延的黑色潮水。  
“是萨卡的铁甲兵！”  
莫史晟飞掠过他们头顶，铁甲兵直觉风势变了，抬起头，见到云中一闪而过的影子，马上一纵小队脚下一蹬，燃足动力，飞去追击。  
城中巷内，易无殇身边密密倒了一地，却不见他剑上一滴血。他斜持剑尖，一步步往前，对面的护城卫步步后退，这时忽起一阵短笛声，如同一朵被风扬起的落花，轻飘飘旋转着在这杀阵中落下。  
易无殇抬起头，只见远处屋顶上一个人影静静伫立，他瞳孔微微一缩，一脚蹬在石壁上，飞纵上半空，脚尖轻点屋顶瓦片，转瞬之间已到那人眼前。那人即刻转身，在城中屋顶上飞跃，月光下如同一只轻盈的神鹿，易无殇紧随其后，笛声清扬，直到皇宫金红色的琉璃屋顶。  
冬冥落下，他身边另有一个人，手持短笛，正是朗烽。  
易无殇飘然落在他二人面前。  
朗烽二话不说，把手中短笛一甩一伸，变成一条长棍，携着劈山破海之势挥来，风声呼呼，易无殇以剑柄相击，两人兵刃相接。  
“你不该掺这趟浑水，西京侯，你和我本无恩怨。”  
易无殇面无表情：“我却和你有。”  
冬冥揉身而上，他和朗烽配合默契，一短一长，一近一远，在易无殇周身织下一张密不透风的网，困住易无殇。

飞艇在云层中浮游，月出云海，洛基已见旷野上矗立的巍巍王城。飞艇缓缓下降，众人围到船头，只见火光冲天，在王都上空烧出一片彤云，犹如祝融降世。洛基不由忆起当年离开时那场不属于他的烟火，皇宫角楼上迷离的灯火，物似人非，心中感慨万千。  
“咦，那是……”石敢当在一旁忽叫道，他正手持一只精巧的长镜，原是高天尊落在船上的，不知怎么被他翻出来。他眯着一只眼，半身探出，从镜中窥见沉月如钩，悬着皇宫飞檐兽角，琉璃瓦被照得簇新程亮，三个人影在屋顶上缠斗在一块儿。  
洛基劈手夺过长镜，定睛细看， 一时间心头狂跳，冬冥，是冬冥！  
“另一人是九头蛇的朗烽？”石敢当问道。  
洛基举着长镜，薄唇微挑：“是，他欠我一命。”  
石敢当：“他可不止欠你。”石敢当取来弓箭，他举起，又放下，那三人犹如流星追月，身形交织在一起，令人眼花缭乱。  
“我射不中。”  
“要是鹰眼在就好了。”洛基收起长镜，此时船已近王城上空。  
方道儒走上前：“不用那么麻烦。”

朗烽吃准易无殇唯恐伤及冬冥，令冬冥以近身相博，易无殇剑锋收势，一时间竟被锁死。此时朗烽瞅准时机，一棍斜劈，砸在易无殇肩头，易无殇闷哼一声，剑垂身侧。朗烽收棍，复脱手而出，向易无殇太阳穴撞去。  
这时，半空中传来一声清喝。  
朗烽只觉一阵疾风从身后扑来，他微一踉跄，手中棍偏了方向，他站定回身，高天尊的飞艇在黑云中破浪而来，只见洛基站在船头，单薄的衣衫随风翻飞，仿若仙人，他一手指着朗烽道，喝道：“朗烽我来取你性命了！”  
他话音落下，船已压过来，朗烽第一反应去拽身旁冬冥，却扑了一个空，易无殇一把抱住冬冥，伸手抓住从飞艇上抛下的绳子，脚蹬船腹，翻身跃上了飞艇。朗烽转身就跑，身后飞艇巨幅阴影渐渐湮灭他，洛基心道，你也有今日！他大声命令：“给我压上去。”  
朗烽在屋顶上飞奔，船身已完全笼罩他，他像是被鲸鱼吸进腹中的鱼虾，眼看就要被吞噬，他抬头最后看了一眼……  
洛基耳听船身发出的吱呀声，接着船身震了震，擦上了屋顶，复又缓缓升空。  
洛基一手扶着船舷，回头，笑道：“易无殇，你怎么谢我？”  
易无殇却没有功夫跟他道谢，冬冥像疯了一样挣扎。洛基皱眉，叫道：“封他穴道。”  
石敢当冲上去，却被冬冥一脚踹飞，众人见了，围拢过来，易无殇却道：“别动手！”  
易无殇从身后双手箍住冬冥，把他手臂牢牢束在身侧，牙关紧咬：“呦呦！陆子鸣！”  
冬冥仰头大叫，像一只受伤的野兽。突然，他运起全身劲力，震开了易无殇，他几步跃上船舷，毫不犹豫地纵身一跃。  
洛基发出惊叫的同时，易无殇已经扑出去，洛基只来得及看到衣摆一扬，易无殇已随着冬冥一起消失在船边。洛基心都停跳了，说时迟那时快，半空中一闪，莫史晟如鹰俯冲而下，伸手抓住了易无殇，往上一提，易无殇人在半空中，眼睁睁看着冬冥消失在王城连绵的大火中，火光照亮他失神的双目。

洛基心中悲恸，他这一生没有过朋友，冬冥是唯一可以称的上朋友的，他却两次目睹他的死亡。他环视烟火围城，夜苍苍，漫天硝烟，如同火狱，风把焦味送进他鼻中，洛基直觉欲呕。  
方道儒走上前，从袖中掏出一块方巾，递给他。  
洛基呆呆地看着他，方道儒不好意思地指指他的脸，洛基才意识到自己早已满脸是泪。他没有接过，用手背狠狠擦过脸颊，深吸一口气，道：“情况如何？”  
“到处都是他们的人。”  
洛基果决道：“该动手了。”  
内城门外站满了严阵以待的金甲卫，他们眼见一艘巨轮降落，齐刷刷举起手中火簇，巨轮却静静停在不远处，悄无声息。  
金甲都尉骑在马上，握紧手中长矛，眼睛一瞬不瞬地盯着那船。忽地他眼皮一掀，一个庞然大物从船上腾起，都尉立时手臂一挥：“放！”  
千发火簇齐发，那庞然大物双脚落地，发出一声震天怒吼，抡起双拳猛砸地面，暴起数丈高的砖石，竟在身前形成一堵气墙，挡住了箭簇。金甲卫们还在惊愕，巨人已经踏着地面，咚咚咚从他们冲来，他身后船舱内这时跃出上百人，手拿各色武器，厮喊着随之攻来。  
攻城战开始。  
这些斗奴本就一身血勇，又在竞技场上训练已久，杀入敌阵，以一当百，更有破葛小小一顿猛砸，不消一炷香的时间，便破了敌阵。破葛小小急先锋，在前如一阵飓风，撞开十九从宫门，洛基骑在马上，带着斗奴们从宫道上一路冲进去，真有王者归来的风发意气。  
洛基带着众人直闯范皇后的寝宫，这里寂静空荡，只有他们齐刷刷的脚步声，宫门半掩着，洛基跳下马，奔上台阶，推开门，忍不住心中激荡，唤道：“母亲——”  
他后半句话消失了，院中，范皇后亲自栽种的那株梨花树下，索尔背对他站着，闻声全身一震，却没有回头。洛基收住脚步，一只手拄着门，目光越过索尔宽阔的脊背，看到了范皇后和站在他身边的高天尊。  
“宝贝，你回来了。”高天尊见到他，眼睛一亮，笑容更深，“你还把我的东西都带回来了，真贴心。”  
洛基心神俱乱，竟不知他所谓何，方道儒却知道他指的是他们这群好不容易逃出来的斗奴。他大吼一声，向高天尊冲来，只道先下手为强，拿下高天尊。不料将到眼前，一个人影挡住他，竟是索尔。索尔以拳相迎，硬生生接下破葛小小这一击，他双足深深扎进地面中，碎石爆开，索尔嘶吼：“不！”  
一声痛呼从身后传来，那痛呼声如同一刀插在索尔背上，穿胸而过，他再扛不住破葛小小，人不受控制地飞出去，撞在宫外柱上，嘴角溢出鲜血。  
破葛小小却没有乘胜追击，他同样愣在当下，看着范皇后倒在地上，痛苦地呻吟，接着便没有动静了。  
高天尊垂眼看着，嘴角含笑，直到范皇后痛晕过去，方抬起头，他小心地退后两步，离破葛小小远一点，道：“有没有怀念这种感觉，我的勇士们？”  
他复又看向洛基，他的王后面色苍白，连嘴唇都失了颜色，高天尊眯起眼睛：“不用羡慕，以后，我会给你一只最美的项圈。”  
这时有人叫道：“不好，我们被围了！”  
高天尊的铁甲兵从宫道上来，堵住了去路，更有飞天纵队，如群鸟归巢，盘旋着从四面八方围拢过来，在高天尊的飞艇边汇合，护卫着大船悬停在宫城上方，屠嬢手持权杖站在船头。  
有铁甲卫在空中喝道：“速速缴械！”  
斗奴们无一动静。  
那铁卫暴喝：“缴——”  
他刚说一个字，破葛小小搬起院中石桌，一脚前一脚后，半身旋转，攥住全身力气，向半空中掷去，石桌飞转而上把那铁卫砸了个正中，重重地摔在宫殿屋檐上，又带着碎瓦片一起滑落在地上。  
破葛小小呼哧呼哧喘气，转过身来，握拳看着众人，最终目光停在洛基身上。  
洛基上前一步，直视高天尊：“我跟你走，至于其他人，我无能为力。”  
高天尊盯着他看了一会儿，笑起来：“好，愿意走的便走，想留下来的，不用留全尸。”  
铁甲卫得了命令，冲进斗奴群中，兵戈之声中鲜血飞溅。  
洛基全身发冷，不可遏制地发抖，他垂下衣袖，握紧拳头，想要抗拒恐惧和愤怒带来的战栗，指甲深深嵌进掌心，他迈步向高天尊，高天尊却道：“站住。”  
高天尊扭头看向一旁的索尔，淡淡道：“内兄，你当初是怎么把他带走的，我就要你怎么把他送回来。”  
索尔像被人一刀劈在脸上，他双目赤红，撑着墙站着，咬着后槽牙，脸色铁青，他凝视着洛基，全身都压抑着爆发的力量，红色的披风随着他走动轻摆。  
直到近前，洛基看到他额头上的汗水，他的脸像一张面具，洛基竟读不出他心中此时所想，洛基伸手握住他，索尔低下头，看着那只手，突然，他合上手掌，紧紧，紧紧地把洛基的手握住，洛基一瞬间泪水夺眶而出。  
“哥哥。”  
索尔发出喑哑的低吼，一把把洛基抱了起来。洛基在他手臂间，一眨眼也不眨眼地看着索尔的侧脸，他深邃的轮廓，他刺人的胡子，他微弯的眼角，他脖子上的疤痕……他要把他刻在心里，这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子……  
索尔把他在高天尊面前放下，高天尊微笑着伸手揩过洛基的眼泪，捏住他精巧的下巴：“玉雕般的一个人，却这么爱哭，跟你哥哥道个别吧。”  
洛基摇摇头：“不必了。”  
高天尊没有强迫他。他伸手牵起洛基，他们上了飞艇上，高天尊眼望满城焦土，堆砌的尸体，啧啧道：“有的收拾了，不过别担心，我会留一部分人帮着你哥哥打扫干净。”  
洛基没有说话，船缓缓上升，他注视着索尔，他的哥哥一袭红色披风，甚是显眼，再远再远一点还是能看到。  
洛基问道：“你到底想要什么？”  
高天尊扭过身，懒散地靠在船舷上，悠然望着他：“我想要你啊，宝贝。”  
“你想要我？”洛基讥诮地说，“你只想折磨我。”  
高天尊被逗笑了：“那只是一部分，你知道另一部分吗？是你的哥哥。你兄弟俩太有趣了，我想看你们相聚却不能相爱，相爱却不能相守，就像戏台上演的，芳草年年与恨长，鸾镜鸳衾两断肠，多美啊。”  
洛基怔怔地望着他，眼睛里最后一点光也熄灭了，他喃喃道：“魂梦任悠扬，睡起杨花满秀床。”  
他抬起头，风越来越大，天空渐渐泛白，天光透过云层，让周围的一切笼在一层微光中，洛基仿佛看到许多年前，自己坐在廊下看书，欧阳朔一袭红披风推门而入，笑容灿烂：“弟弟，我回来了。”  
洛基闭目微笑，轻轻道：“哥哥。”他扬袖一挥，高天尊只觉得那丝绸袖摆如流水一般从他脸上滑过，带着淡淡药香，他迷醉地闭上眼，却突然感觉鼻子一痒，他直觉不对，可是已经来不及屏住呼吸，他倒退一步，大喝：“拿下他！”  
洛基冷冷看着他，退到船舷边，他竖起右手手臂，袖管滑落，露出一只白玉一般的手，细长的手指上是一只绿猫眼戒指泛着幽光：“我等这一天很久了。”  
高天尊低着头想要呕出来，却呕出的是满嘴鲜血，他看着手上的鲜血，抬起眼睛，视野里洛基仿若倒映在水中的月亮，破碎而遥远。  
“杀了他……杀了他………”高天尊笑得满嘴是血，“……把他带回萨卡……封在我的墓中……你就算死了……也不会回到他身边……”  
“你错了。”洛基一撑船舷，翻身跃出了船外。

 

索尔抬起头，曙光破开天际，阳光如剑破开乌云，高天尊的飞艇已经变成一个小点，忽然，他看到什么一晃而过，他心中一惊，直觉自己是眼花了。  
但下一瞬，百艘飞艇穿云而来，这些飞艇如训练有素的军鹰，追击着飞天纵队，又从四面包抄截住高天尊的巨轮。  
天空中火光冲天，很快高天尊的飞艇尾部开始冒出黑烟，船身倾斜向西南方向沉下去。索尔见了，立即要向那里奔去，却被唤住：“朔儿。”  
范皇后不知何时醒过来：“你现在不能走。”  
斗奴们死伤大半，远处空中沉没的巨轮，正如折了铁甲兵的战旗，斗奴们乘势反扑，在破葛小小的带领下，厮杀着冲出去，  
宫城外，铁甲军、护城队、金甲卫几万人在城中混战，老百姓四处逃难。  
“朔儿，不管你愿不愿意要这个天下，但这个天下需要你。”范皇后道。  
索尔握紧手中金锤，到此刻，方第一次红了眼眶，他抬头望向西南天际，最终咬牙，翻身上马，冲入战场。  
范皇后目送他离去，快步奔出寝宫，自从宫变以来，她就和欧阳森被分别软禁，他们说他已经死了，她不相信，她绝不相信。  
“陛下！陛下！”范皇后推开寂寂宫门，却迎面撞上两个人，她轻叫一声，“哎呀！”  
低头去看，这一看惊讶极了，竟是两个十四五岁的孩子，长得粉雕玉琢，他们睁着大眼睛望着他，其中一个道：“你是谁啊？”不等他回答又转向另一个，道：“少爷，她是不是皇后？”  
那被称呼少爷的皱眉：“我没见过。”  
“那刚才老爷让我们去找皇后娘娘，你怎么也不说你没见过。”  
“我一时忘了……”小少爷苦恼地说，又埋怨道，“汤汤，你怎么不提醒我!”  
他俩自顾自地说话，范皇后已经明白过来，她伸手拉着他们，急道：“你们是谁家的孩子！”  
“我叫花允宸，我叔叔是花越笙……”  
范皇后激动地一叠声道：“花越笙回来了！我就是皇后，快带我去！”  
她跟着两个孩子穿过宫门，一路来到洛基旧时的药庐，这些年这里虽没有人居住，但范皇后一直让人悉心打理照料，仿佛洛基只是暂时出去远游，迟早会回家来。如今她穿过那些春日里茂盛的花，走到廊下，听到了说话声。  
她迫不及待地推门，房中几人都转过来，她却只看到欧阳森，他消瘦了不少，更显苍老，威严莫测。  
“陛下！”  
他一直沉稳，直到见到她，方显出几分动容，他伸手牵过她，沉声道：“没事了。”  
范皇后眼泪滴落在两人相携的手上，啜泣道：“朔儿回来了，洛希也回来了，孩子们都回来了。”  
欧阳森拍拍她的手：“我知道，我都知道了，花卿也回来了。”  
范皇后这才稍稍拭泪，转过身来，他一眼先看到花越笙，他披着一件蓝色的毛织披肩，在他身边两个男子的衬托下更显得娇小，他微笑着一揖倒地：“娘娘。”  
“许久不见，花卿。”范皇后道，“我不得不说，此时此刻看到你，真是让人高兴。”  
“是臣回来晚了。”花越笙真诚地说，“我应该早点回来的。”  
欧阳森指他身旁男子道：“这是瓦坎达的王子，特查拉。”  
那人黑肤短发，身形高大，此时点头致意，虽不曾说话，却自有一股清贵气质。  
欧阳森又指着另一位，道：“这位法师师承古一大师，乃是密法派的掌门宗师，此番前来相助，叫斯……”  
花越笙忙补充道：“斯特兰奇。”  
范皇后见他虽然一身中土装扮，但却明显是西洋人，这人两鬓微白，俊秀清癯，一双狭长的眼睛，瞳色如琉璃，目光幽深。  
“竟不知古一法师的弟子是西洋人。”  
斯特兰奇没有回答，花越笙替他解释道：“他不太听得懂嘉德话。”  
“我听得懂。”斯特兰奇忽然开口，嗓音低沉。  
花越笙无奈地看着他：“你就听得懂这句。”  
“你说得我都听得懂。”  
花越笙脸微微一红，闭嘴不搭理他，目光中却透出笑意。  
欧阳森此时站起来，道：“今日相助，朕不胜感激。”  
特查拉点头，道：“两国邦交，自此一始。”  
他率先走出去，花越笙正要跟去，却被斯特兰奇一把拽住手臂拉了回来，花越笙急道：“快放开。”  
斯特兰奇深深看他一眼，方才抬手指向范皇后：“脖子。”  
范皇后一愣，反应过来，她看一眼欧阳森，皇帝疑惑地看着她，范皇后深吸一口气解开领口，黄金项圈箍紧皮肉，已经勒出红痕。  
“这是！”欧阳森惊道。  
斯特兰奇说：“秘术。”  
“你能解开吗？”花越笙急忙问。  
斯特兰奇瞟他一眼，似乎很不耐烦他问这种傻话，他伸手向前：“失礼了。”范皇后见他双手布满疤痕，她心中还在诧异，斯特兰奇修长的手指在她面前结了个印，范皇后顿觉得呼吸一畅，项圈已经到了斯特兰奇的手中。他伸手掂了掂：“”  
“是谁？”  
“我师兄，这也是我此次来中土的原因之一——清理门户。”

 

索尔骑着马，一袭红披风飞扬，一路杀过去，所过之处犹如劈山分海，飞溅的血沾满了他的头发、胡子。正如易无殇所言，他们能打十个、百个，却打不了千万人，索尔的马被射中，前蹄一跪，他从马上滚下，身陷包围中，他放眼望去，石敢当一身血污，就连破葛小小都气喘吁吁。  
索尔伸手擦过被汗水迷了的眼睛，在眼角留下一抹血红，他握紧手中锤子，全身都是被激出的杀气，犹如战神。  
“兄弟，如果我逃不出去，你帮我带个口信回老家给我娘。”石敢当退到索尔身旁，“就说，就说石小妹不能给她尽孝了。”  
索尔一锤子砸开一个偷袭的士兵：“石小妹是谁。”  
石敢当：“……是我真名。”  
索尔：“……”  
破葛小小突然大吼一声，索尔望去，莫史晟拉住易无殇从远处飞来，及到近处，他松开手，易无殇落下，御龙剑在身旁划开一圈，阳光下剑气如金光，把众人罩在其中。莫史晟悬停在他们上方：“这么打下去，不是办法！”  
“死战唯战。”易无殇沉声道。  
这时身旁石敢当突然大叫一声，只听哐当，他脖子上的金环落在了地上，几乎同时，周围的斗奴们纷纷发出狂喜的叫声。  
“怎么回事——”  
“我们得救了！！”  
“快看那里——”有人大叫。  
众人往远处望去，一辆马车大小的飞艇低空飞来，掌舵的是一个黑人男子，而飞艇上站了一个人，红色斗篷招展，他双手结印，手指上些微金光，随着他一圈又一圈，圈越划越大，竟成一只转轮，到后来，转轮已经犹如石磨般大小，只见他一掌平平推出，金轮向敌阵中压去，只要被金轮框住的人瞬间消失了。  
“是秘术。”莫史晟道，“我小时候就想练这个来着。”  
飞艇停在他们面前，黑人男子从船舱中走出：“我是特查拉，打架吗？”  
众人齐声：“打！”  
特查拉笑着示意他们看向身后，上百只飞艇徐徐降落，一个个黑人战士手持长矛从空中跳落，扑向敌军。  
这一战直到黄昏，血和夕阳把通往皇宫的长街染成橘色，众人疲惫地坐在地上。破葛小小已经变回方道儒，凄惨兮兮地裹着一件破布，石敢当累得一根手指都不能动弹，莫史晟去找和鹰眼他们汇合，护送臣工们暂去宫内。  
索尔踏过满地的尸体，走向易无殇：“打完了，我要走了。”  
易无殇皱眉：“你去哪？”  
“找洛希。”索尔只说了一句，便转身离去，易无殇看着他的背影，索尔雄壮的身躯此刻疲惫的微微佝偻，他脚步虚浮，满身血污，披风残破，他就这么一个人慢慢地往城外走去。  
忽然街道上传来马蹄声，易无殇回过头，一个人骑马从远处夕阳下奔来，逆光看不清面容，易无殇只觉一阵风起，身旁的法师已经到了那人身前。斯特兰奇牵住马，伸手把马上的花越笙抱下来：“你来干什么？”  
“我不能来吗？”花越笙反问他，越过他往前，一脚踩在一具尸体上，他忍不住轻叫出声，脸色发白，急忙退后。  
斯特兰奇翻了个白眼，不顾花越笙的挣扎伸手把他抱了起来，不耐烦道：“你到底来干嘛？”  
“太子殿下！”  
斯特兰奇抱着他，瞬时到了索尔面前，他放下花越笙，索尔愣了愣，认出他：“花大人。”  
花越笙急道：“太子殿下，陛下召见你，请速速跟我回宫。”  
索尔：“我要去找洛希。”  
花越笙一愣，转头看向斯特兰奇：“你没告诉他吗？”  
斯特兰奇屏住嘴。  
花越笙只好转过来自己对索尔道：“洛希殿下已经平安回宫了，他在太子宫苑，很安全。”  
索尔眼睛瞬间睁大了，他几乎是扑向花越笙，却被斯特兰奇挡住了，索尔也不管这些，只是一个劲地像孩子一样急切激动：“真的！你没骗我！”  
花越笙微笑：“微臣不敢，太子殿下，快回去吧。”  
索尔转身冲向马，花越笙看他翻身跨上马背，瞬时消失了，不由好笑。不过他还想起一件事，他转过身严肃地看向斯特兰奇：“我不是让你告诉他吗，我们在洛希殿下落下的时候救下了他，你把他传送回了皇宫，你为什么不说？”  
斯特兰奇赌气地说：“他俩以前欺负你。”  
花越笙明白过来，佯装生气，嘴角却绷不住翘起，轻骂：“你这个傻瓜。”

 

索尔骑着马穿过竹海，风声沙沙，余晖落尽，远处宫门口早已点起了宫灯，就像盼着故人归家。  
索尔不及勒住马，便一跃而下，他像小时候一样大呼小叫：“洛希！洛希！”  
及至推开门，他却突然收声了，洛基趴在案上睡着了，黑色的长发向一旁流泻下。索尔轻手轻脚地走进去，目光渐渐模糊，及至跟前，他伸出手，又收回，他的手上都是血污，他不忍心碰他干净地像一抔冰雪的弟弟。  
洛基这时候却醒过来，他缓缓抬起头，看着站在他面前的索尔，目光中迷茫，洛基轻轻自语道：“我是在做梦吗？”  
索尔的眼泪迸出，他狼狈地伸手擦过：“不是做梦。”  
“那你怎么不碰碰我？”  
索尔搓着手，握拳又张开：“我去洗洗。”  
他刚要动，就被拉住了，洛基柔软的手轻轻握住他满是刀茧，沾满血污的手，洛基仰头看着他，他的眼睛聚满了索尔一生的光芒，他温热的嘴唇贴上索尔的手，落下一个吻。  
“哥哥。”

 

全文完


End file.
